Yogen no Ko
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: Naruto becomes a child due to a Jutsu, but hasn't changed back yet. Who would be best to take care of the little ball of energy? There is little secrets that Naruto kept from everyone... What are they? Why did he hide them? Rated M for possible language or other content in later chapters. STORY ON HOLD: This story is undergoing a small Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Today is Saturday... Saturday I said would be the story special day and all that... Well this Saturday, it is a premier of one of the stories I have currently in progress. I have been working on it in between my other stories, adding what I can. I feel... A first chapter release is in order... But the next few Chapters will be a while to update... This story might take up the block after FFJ is finished, or it might become Thursday's update block. I do have a lot of stories that are in the works but I figure this one would be the better one to add for today.

It has some comedy in it... probably not a lot, for some people that is.

Anyway, normal things:

**I do not own Naruto.**

**No Criticism, flamming, trolling or Goblins.  
**

**No Shuriken allowed, as there are children present.  
**

**I am just making up these things as I hit the enter Key.  
**

**You can probably just skip to the story now.  
**

**But this is fun.  
**

Enjoy

†

"Ugh… I don't see why Kakashi-sensei asked us to gather at the bridge when he gave us the day off!" The bubblegum haired girl next to me groaned. "To make it worse, Naruto isn't even here! I bet that idiot slept in again!" I felt someone watching me and glanced over to see Sakura staring at me with an odd look. Instantly I knew she was having fangirl thoughts passing through her mind.

"Heyo!" I turned my gaze to our gray haired teacher. "Kakashi-sensei! Why did you bring us out to the bridge on our day off?" Sakura instantly asked. "Well you see…" Kakashi began, trailing off as a little giggle came from behind him.

I stood up straight as Sakura tried to peer behind Kakashi. "Well… we have a little problem… that is why I called you out here today." Kakashi moved to the side a little to show a blonde haired child gripping onto Kakashi's pants. The whiskered child looked over to us with closed eyes.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura shouted, making the child hide behind Kakashi. "Yesterday… Naruto somehow got hit by a jutsu… the outcome was this… the person who casted it said it would only last a few hours… but as you can see…" he trailed off, motioning towards Naruto.

"Why did you call us out then?" I asked, not pleased one bit. "I can't take care of your teammate… tried looking all over for someone who was willing. Now I am left with you two." He said, smiling his eye smile. "But Kakashi-sensei… we are only children!" Sakura shouted.

"Yes I know this… but I'm sure one of you is able to take care of Naruto." I glanced down at the child who still had their gaze on me. I bent down to be eye level with them. They quickly hid behind Kakashi before slowly deeming me safe and coming closer.

"I can't take care of Naruto… my mom and dad wouldn't like that one bit…" I heard Sakura say to Kakashi as a form of an excuse. I shook my head then looked back at Naruto who was now at my legs, looking up at me with closed eyes.

"Plus… I think Naruto would have way too much energy for me to even handle…"

I watched as Naruto held out both his hands and wrapped it around my neck. I blinked my eyes several times before I lifted myself up, Naruto still holding around my neck, then placed my hands under him to support him.

"Looks like you are the candidate Sasuke!" Kakashi said, smiling at me. I glared at him but didn't say a word, knowing that it was true. Naruto had chosen me over Sakura and was now holding onto me while sucking his thumb while staring around at Kakashi and Sakura, with closed eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! You would make such a great father!" I heard Sakura say in a fangirl tone as she watched me with heart eyes. "Hn." I simply said, moving Naruto more to my side.

"Naruto appears to be maybe 4 or 5 years old, so you shouldn't need to feed him any baby food. He still doesn't seem to eat vegetables… I tried but only had them everywhere but his mouth." Kakashi began explaining everything to me.

I could tell alone, by the fact that it was Naruto himself that this was going to be a hard task all in itself.

†**Break†**

I sighed, finally reaching my place. I opened the door, then placed Naruto down, who instantly ran off giggling. "You better not break anything dobe." I said as he nearly crashed into a table with a vase on it. I groaned then walked up the stairs. Behind me I could hear light thumps, making me turn around to see Naruto trying to climb the stairs after me.

I sighed, going down the stairs to pick up Naruto. I placed him at the top step then went to my room, being followed by Naruto. I sighed, remembering that Naruto had to stay with me, meaning he would need his own room. I walked past my room, to a guest room near it. I opened it up and peered inside for any dust. At seeing none I opened it wider "This will be your room dobe." He walked in and looked around before coming back to me and gripping my leg.

He glanced up at me with closed eyes then ran off giggling. I raised my brow then realized he had run off with my kunai pouch. "Damn it! Naruto wait!" I chased after him, looking inside each room as the child's laughter echoed all around. "Those are not toys!" I shouted, running around. I gripped onto Naruto, getting ready to lecture him just as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"…He can use Ninjutsu?" I watched in horror as more mini Narutos ran around the upstairs. "Oh hell no! Kakashi only said I had to watch you, he never mentioned to tame your ninjutsu!" I gripped onto each Naruto that passed by me. "If you do not behave you will go to bed without dinner!" instantly all the clones disappeared.

I sighed in relief then looked around to see Naruto in my room hiding partially under my covers, hugging the kunai holster. "Naruto… hand me my holster back… and I will treat you to ramen." He stared at the holster then, with trembling arms, handed me my holster.

I grabbed the holster out of his hand then stared at him. "Weapons can hurt you, which is why you should not run around with anything dangerous. If I tell you no, then listen to me." Naruto nodded quickly then hid under the covers more. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "I promised you ramen… so let's go get some." Instantly the ball of orange was out from under the covers and at the door, waiting for me to help him down the stairs.

I sighed, walking over to him, then bent over. "Get on my back." He nodded then wrapped his arms around my neck as I lifted him up. I held onto him as I went down the stairs and out the door.

On the way to the main village, I was watched by women who literally had hearts in their eyes. The men could tell that it was Naruto on my back, as they started complaining and giving Naruto death glares. The women were more swooned over the fact that I was carrying a little child on my back. I rolled my eyes then entered into the ramen shop.

"Oh, Sasuke… where is Narut…" Teuchi trailed off as he stared at the child on my back.

I glanced over to Naruto as he ate his ramen in slight silence. 'He hasn't opened his eyes once…' I frowned slightly before using my chopstick to stir the ramen around in the bowl. I felt a tug on my arm and looked over to Naruto to see him cocking his head to the side, as if asking what is wrong.

I shook my head then lifted some of the noodles in the bowl and placed it in my mouth. I heard a grunt and looked down at Naruto to see him doing something with his hands. My eyes went wide as I noticed different elements forming together in his hands. I had never seen Naruto do such a thing before; As a matter of fact he showed little promise to any skill when leaving the academy.

He held up his hands to me, showing a crystallized shuriken. I grabbed it out of his hand and stared at it. It had perfect shape and volume, with the right amount of elements to keep it together. I stared at Naruto through one eye as he went back to eating.

This kid had been holding back on everything he knew. For what? What did he gain out of being stupid? I grit my teeth as I pocketed the glass item.

-AN-

And there be the first chapter of Yogen no Ko... which I will be calling YnK for short. Yogen no Ko, 予言の子, means Child of (the) Prophecy. Anyway, this story will take a while before it is next updated... for now it will probably be updated at random on Saturdays as the special story until FFJ is completely finished or until I decide on a date to update it.

-Ja ne うん


	2. Chapter 2

So I realized that I never really stated how often "Special Saturday" happened... it happens on the Third Saturday of the month. So in other words, special saturdays are once a month. However, I decided that for now I am updating YnK with 2 chapters and will give it a date to be updated... making one of the days of this week be a day where I update 2 stories instead of 1. I'm thinking of doing it on Fridays, since NUA doesn't seem to offer much atm seeing as it's chapters seem to dull because of the "Fillers."

So Yeah... I think I couldn't have chapter 2 up without chapter 3... but there is a possibility that I couldn't have Chapter 3 without chapter 4 being updated the same day... ugh... Sadly for a bit after the start of chapter 3, it will become confusing.

†

My eye twitched violently as the ball of orange ran by the doorway yet again. I tossed down yet another scroll to the ground as I gripped my hair in frustration. "WHAT THE HELL! IS THERE NO SCROLL ON HOW TO TAKE CARE OF CHILDREN! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF THEM WITHOUT USING SOME FORM OF JUTSU!"

I turned towards the doorway to see Naruto looking right at me with his eyes closed. I could feel the wind blow between us as we stared at each other.

"…"

"….."

"….Want ramen?"

I grabbed onto Naruto's hand; leading him to the kitchen for some ramen. "After we finish this, I will give you a bath. No ands ifs or buts, you are getting a bath." I could hear him pout from the table as I pulled down the instant ramen.

After we finished eating the unhealthy meal, I brought Naruto back up the stairs, into the bathroom. "I'm going to grab a change of clothes for you, stay here." I left the bathroom, closing the door behind me, since I knew that Naruto was too small to reach the handle.

I grabbed the clothes from a box in my closet before I went back into the bathroom. I shook my head when I saw Naruto trying to take his own shirt off. "Let me do that, dobe." I placed the clothes onto the counter then walked over to Naruto.

"Lift up your arms." He nodded, lifting his arms up so I could pull the shirt over his head. "Now stand still." I undid his pants, tossing them into a pile off to the side. I sighed with relief when I noticed that he wasn't wearing a diaper. 'That definitely is a bonus… damn scrolls can't teach me how to use them.'

I stood up. "You can take off your underpants. I'm going to pull out the bathing items." He nodded as I turned away. I reached up into the wall cabinet and pulled down the small bucket filled with what I needed.

I looked back over to Naruto to see him eye smiling at me. I peered down. 'Damn Naruto… I knew you were small but I didn't think that you were electron microscope small.'

"Wait…" I stared at Naruto as he stared at me. "Oh… my…" I dropped the bucket then bolted out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me. "I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!" I shouted as I bolted out of the house.

I ran to the only person I knew that could help in this situation. "Yes Sasuke-kun?" I stared at Sakura, out of breath. "I need… your help." Without getting a response, I grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her back to my home.

"What?" I nodded to Sakura, as we stood outside the bathroom door. "Naruto… is a… girl?" I nodded again. "Sasuke-kun… even if that is so… Naruto wouldn't be a grown female yet… so it would be fine for you to bathe her still."

"I won't bathe a female!" Sakura blinked before she giggled. "Alright Alright… I will help out this time… but I won't always be available to help in this matter…" she opened up the bathroom door, then closed it on me.

I could hear Naruto giggling as Sakura talked. 'How the hell did Naruto hide that?' I gripped my hair in frustration. "Screw it… I get a break from the runt, I best as hell use this time." I walked over to my room, closing the door behind me as I sat on the bed.

I pulled out a scroll from the nightstand then began reading. I could hear the giggles coming from the bathroom. 'I'm surprised… that Sakura even said that it would be fine for me, a male, to bathe a female… what is wrong with her? I'm not Naruto's father! I have no right to even see any part of a female, no matter the age!'

I groaned, slamming my head into the palm of my hand. "Damn that runt… hasn't even been long and I already regret the idea of taking care of hi- no… her."

A flashback of what had happened at the ramen shop passed through my mind. 'If Naruto was hiding the fact that she was a female… does that mean that Naruto has had a wide variety of capabilities that was hidden? That mask… the one she wore for the past 12 years… it truly is stronger than mine.'

I peered up from my palm to see Naruto climbing my bed, a wide smile on her face. I couldn't help but to smile at how she looked in my old clothes.

"I have to go Sasuke-kun… Naruto is really well behaved in the bathtub… which is a shock… you should be fine washing her, as long as you have her try to wash herself in certain places." I nodded to Sakura as she left the doorway.

"So Naruto… what else are you hiding… first you become a little kid… then suddenly all these things we never knew about you start to arise. Like being able to mix elements like you did… the only jutsu you have ever proven to know was the shadow clones… Then we find out you are really a girl… what else?"

Naruto stared up at me, eyes still closed. "I'm really curious… to why you don't open your eyes…" I sighed, pulling Naruto closer to me. "I don't want you to slack in your ninja training though… so… we will be working on all this stuff… it might help you in the end."

I lifted up Naruto as I pulled myself off my bed. "Don't run far from me… stay close… don't run off with strangers, don't trust strangers… blah blah blah…" Naruto nodded to me before she wrapped her arms around my neck, then rested her head on my shoulder.

My heart skipped a beat, as the blood rushed to my face. This was definitely a genuine moment. Smiling softly, I grabbed onto my bag filled with what I normally train with, then headed out of my home.

I placed Naruto down when we reached the small forest. "Alright… first… we will work with these Kunai…" I held out the kunai to Naruto. "There are targets to hit in this forest… try to hit them all." She nodded to me, grabbing the kunai from my hand.

I moved away, to avoid getting injured. I watched as she stood in the middle, not moving an inch. "Niya-ttebayo!" I heard her shout as she jumped and threw all the kunai. My eyes went wide as an image of Itachi throwing the kunai passed through my mind.

'She threw it… exactly like Itachi did.' I watched as Kunai bounced off each other, landing on every mark. "Naruto…" I walked up to her, as she smiled up at me. "What do you know… you seem too advanced for your age…"

"Training?" I looked up to see Kakashi staring down at us. "Was… Thought the dobe could use it." Kakashi jumped down, joining us in the middle of the target area.

"And how is Naruto doing?" he asked, hands in his pockets as he bent down to Naruto, who began giggling as she tried to grab his hair.

"Take a look for yourself." I said, motioning to all the targets. "I see… hit every target in the center?" I nodded, staring down at Naruto. "Why is this Naruto different than the one we know?" I asked, hoping Kakashi would provide an answer.

"Time will tell…However… I stopped by… to say that Hokage-sama has a small mission for us. He does know of Naruto's condition, but feels that it would still be fine. I think Naruto proved that to you anyway, with all those targets." I nodded, picking Naruto up.

"Meet at the gate. Stop off at Naruto's place and get the tools from there." I nodded again as Kakashi disappeared.

"A mission… with you being a chibi… does the Hokage really trust your abilities to that extent?" I stared at Naruto as she giggled, pulling on my hair.

-AN-

So I had the worst experience today... Least now I can do a traumatic reaction for my characters since just earlier I had a traumatic stress attack... ugh, so difficult to explain what happened but I will say that I think Chapter 3 is very confusing as is the next few chapters until the mission ends. But it is needed anyway. So I am sorry if it is different than you wanted but it is only for a little while that this happens, before things get back on track of "Comedy."

Other than that... been helping pinksamurai with her stories grammar and such... Been helping her on the "Kurama in Naruto!" story. If you want to read her stories too, she is one of my very frequent reviewers.

Another side note that I MUST state because I am getting on my last nerve over this. **Naruko is a fandom made name created for the Sexy Jutsu form of Naruto, I.E. the Female Naruto. It is not a required name for people to use. Just like Sasuko is the fandom made name for the female Sasuke. It is not a must, it is simply a fan made name just like my use of Akuma being the female Naruto. The Akuma in my Naruto stories is NOT my OC(Original Character). Do not tell me that just because I refuse to use the fandom made name for the female Naruto, that all my stories are about an OC with Sasuke.**

I am tired of people saying that crap to me. Because I don't use Naruko as the name, I have been told to delete my stories; to take them down, to take the pairings down. To make it worse, these people who tell me this don't even read my stories to know that Akuma is truly just a name for the female Naruto. They would have known, reading any of the story, that the Characters name is Uzumaki Naruto Akuma. That the character gets called Akuma AND Naruto.

-Ja ne (P.S. Yes I have been pasting that into most of my stories... It's just tiresome)


	3. Chapter 3

I actually mainly like the beginning of this story... because it's well... you'll see, and I'll explain in the bottom AN

**It is possible that during this mission it may become annoying and seem like a filter, so I will say sorry now. It is needed, however, for several reasons.**

**†  
**

"I'm surprised you didn't freak out over knowing that Naruto was a girl." I snorted at Kakashi's comment. "Me, freak out?"

_I gripped onto my hair in frustration as I screamed out for Sakura. After finding her and dragging her halfway to my house, it finally sunk in._

"_Oh my fucking god." I felt my body start to jitter as I started looking around frantically. "Sasuke-kun, don't freak out!"_

"_I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? Why would I freak out? I'm just wondering how long this has been like this… I'm not freaking out."_

"_SASUKE-KUN YOU ARE FREAKING OUT!"_

"_I'm not freaking out I'm just observing the scenery of NARUTO IS A FUCKING FEMALE!"_

"Never…" I felt Sakura's gaze on me. I glared over to her before pushing Naruto up a bit so that she could reach my shoulder better with her head.

"Something is telling me things were different than what your words speak…" Kakashi mumbled as he glanced over to me.

"So Kakashi-sensei… what is our mission?" Sakura asked, pulling us away from the other conversation. "Ah yes… I didn't explain it did I?" we shook our heads.

"We are heading to what used to be the land of Eddies."

"The hidden Eddy village? But that village was wiped clean before our time!" Sakura shouted. I felt Naruto's grip on my shoulder tighten.

"Yes… there have been some ninjas that have been sneaking into the area. Because of the past ties with that village, the Third wants us to find out what those ninja are doing and why."

"The Hidden Eddy Village you said right?" Kakashi nodded to me. "Can you tell us more about it?"

"The Hidden Eddy Village… it was a Shinobi village of the Land of Whirlpools." I glanced at Naruto, instantly thinking of his last name. "The ninja there were renowned for their Fuinjutsu. Because of that Fuinjutsu… the village was completely destroyed in the war."

"Why was it destroyed, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, now interested. "Fuinjutsu is a type of jutsu that seals objects, living beings, chakra, along with a huge variety of other things within another object. This caused fear that people had of these techniques, eventually causing the village to be completely destroyed."

"That's so sad…" I nodded in agreement.

"Uzushiogakure did have some survivors… they fled the village and scattered across the globe, in fear." Kakashi continued, eye staring towards Naruto.

"The people of the Uzushiogakure were noted for having long lives. This caused them to gain the epithet of 'The Village of Longevity'. There is one other thing." We nodded to Kakashi. "You see this symbol on the back of my flak jacket?" We nodded again.

"This is the crest of Uzushiogakure. It symbolizes the strong friendship between both Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure."

"Why do they have such a strong friendship?"

"Well… one of the clans that Uzushio had… was a distant relative to the Senju clan."

"This is so sad… for a village to be killed over their high jutsu… then having to live in fear…"

"Tch… if Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure had such a strong friendship, where was Konoha when Uzushio needed the help? I bet the village felt betrayed in that sense." I snorted.

"We were in the middle of war too. Uzushio, though, did have some villagers in our village at that time. However… there is only one known person in Konoha that has ties with Uzushio still. Other then the legendary Sannin, Tsunade… we have one other in the village. They are closer to the Uzushiogakure without them actually knowing."

I glanced over to Sakura, who returned the glance. "Do they live in fear of being killed too?" Kakashi instantly shook his head. "No… they bear the name of the clan with pride. However, no matter if they took their mother's last name or their father's… they would still be a target."

"Why is that?" Kakashi stopped walking and faced us. "Their father was a very strong ninja, looked up to by many. He did things to save Konoha, but caused enemies to want his blood. Dying before his time, his child would become the next target if they undertook his name. Instead the child was given the name of the mother… because the child's hair differs from the normal hair color of the village… they are safer with that last name."

"The normal hair color?" Kakashi nodded. "Yes. Certain clans have special qualities that you can pick out instantly. The Uchiha clan has the Sharingan. The Hyuuga clan has the Byakugan, so on and so forth. This clan… their people have red hair. They are the only ones to hold this color hair."

Kakashi lifted his arm, then pointed off to the side. We followed his arm to see ruins everywhere along a bank of water. "This… is Uzushiogakure… well… what is left of it. The reason Konoha wants us to make sure the village is safe… is because it is said that deep inside this village is a room of scrolls. Our objective is to find the scrolls and stop the ninjas that are after them."

I felt the weight in my arms soften, causing me to look down to see Naruto gone. "What the…? Where did Naruto go?" I looked back towards the village to see Naruto running towards it. "Damn it!" Just as I was about to go after Naruto, Kakashi grabbed my shirt.

"Kakashi-sensei…?" Sakura asked for me. "Naruto is safe for now… however I want you two to make sure nothing happens to him, got it?" We nodded. "You don't need to have him on a leash… you just need to make sure he stays out of danger.

"Why would she be in danger?" Sakura asked as Kakashi let go of my shirt. "A little kid running around in an old village… instant target there. She is wearing the Konoha head band too… double target there."

"Right… protect Naruto, find scrolls, and defeat Ninjas… anything else?" I asked, a little annoyed that Kakashi let Naruto run into a rundown village on her own.

"Put on the communicators… channel 3. Other than that, no. You three will get the half Naruto ran down. I will be on the other side of the river." We nodded, putting the communicators on before we separated from Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun… don't you find the story of Uzushiogakure a little… odd?" I shrugged. "Well I mean… Why would Kakashi-sensei not speak of the clan it held?" I continued walking, dodging small piles of debris.

"I wonder, though, what caused people to fear this clan and its Fuinjutsu so much as to go to destruction…" I glanced over to Sakura. "If they could seal people… that alone would do it."

"I know but… if they weren't doing anything and were just on the outskirt of the war… why?" I sighed, facing Sakura fully, as I stopped walking. "Sakura… a village could easily hire the Shinobi to fight in the war. It doesn't matter if they were a part of it yet or were going to be at all… they have the ability to cause whatever side to win instantly. So whoever destroyed it did it so that the other side would never win."

I stared at each building, noting the spiral that was engraved on the columns. "I have a thought, though, to what clan was once here…"

-AN-

I had grown a huge fascination with Uzushiogakure because I love history haha... ha... yeah I know... that is bad. But I am a geek for history and what caused things to end up the way it did. That is actually the reason I started watching/reading Naruto again when Shippuden came out. I found out it was more in depth of the series, rather than what it was doing in the first series.

Other than that... been helping pinksamurai with her stories grammar and such... Been helping her on the "Kurama in Naruto!" story. If you want to read her stories too, she is one of my very frequent reviewers.

Another side note that I MUST state because I am getting on my last nerve over this. **Naruko is a fandom made name created for the Sexy Jutsu form of Naruto, I.E. the Female Naruto. It is not a required name for people to use. Just like Sasuko is the fandom made name for the female Sasuke. It is not a must, it is simply a fan made name just like my use of Akuma being the female Naruto. The Akuma in my Naruto stories is NOT my OC(Original Character). Do not tell me that just because I refuse to use the fandom made name for the female Naruto, that all my stories are about an OC with Sasuke.**

I am tired of people saying that crap to me. Because I don't use Naruko as the name, I have been told to delete my stories; to take them down, to take the pairings down. To make it worse, these people who tell me this don't even read my stories to know that Akuma is truly just a name for the female Naruto. They would have known, reading any of the story, that the Characters name is Uzumaki Naruto Akuma. That the character gets called Akuma AND Naruto.

-Ja ne (Yes I am seriously going to be posting that in every story now because I have been annoyed that much by people)


	4. Chapter 4

I am seriously a lazy person... and if you are wondering in what sense... I am going to past my Author Note from NUA on the bottom AN area...

I edited this on Wednesday in the document rather than in Doc Manager.

**Already edited.**

**†  
**

I watched Naruto carefully, as she ran from each broken down pile of building to the next. "What did you tell her to get her this excited over searching?" I turned to Sakura. "I told her that she would get a treat when we go back to Konoha."

"Hey Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Does it worry you too, that ever since Naruto became that small… that she never once opened her eyes?" I glanced over to Naruto. "It has my attention… how is she able to do this all with her eyes closed?"

"`Suke! `Suke!" I blinked, staring over to Naruto as she came running over to me, pointing over to a pile. "`Suke!" she began tugging on my shorts. "Y-yes?"

"I think she wants you to follow." I nodded, letting Naruto lead me to a pile. I bent down to her level then noticed a way in. "Hey Sakura, Naruto found an opening in this debris."

Sakura ran over, bending down next to us. "Do you think we could fit in?" I glanced over to Sakura. "Maybe…" I peered into the hole more than sighed. "I'll go in. We wouldn't want to lose the whole team if it fell through."

Before Sakura could disagree, I climbed my way into the small hole, before finding myself in a small room. "This looks like it is still intact… even through the years with a huge pile of debris above it." I stared up at the ceiling, seeing not even a small crack on the top.

I peered around the room to see really old dishes all over the place. "This must have been a kitchen…" I glanced to the side to see human remains. "They could have at least placed a proper burial for the villagers…" I walked over to the remains, and sat on my knees. Clapping my hands together, I said a small prayer.

I peered to my side and noticed Naruto sitting next to me, doing what I had just done. "What the… you were supposed to stay with Sakura!" She pouted before getting up and running off. "Gah! Naruto! You don't even know if it is safe!"

I got up and chased after her into the hallway. Looking around, it appeared as if the entire area was preserved. Shaking my head; I started looking for the ball of energy. "`Suke!" Hearing the little voice, I followed it into a room.

"Find something?" I instantly asked before I stopped, not fully entering the room. I narrowed my gaze, pulling out some kunai. "You know… it isn't nice to pick on little kids."

"Hm… so you could sense us?" The two ninja jumped down from their positions, kunai in hand. "A genin? Ha." The one said, laughing as the other slowly put his kunai down.

"What is a genin like you doing here?"

"I could have asked what are two dumbasses doing here, but I didn't. I guess I should, though, right Naruto?" I asked as Naruto nodded. "Tch… what a cocky attitude."

I dodged the attack from the one ninja, as the other lunged for Naruto. "Attacking little kids is so pitiful." I said, making the one growl. I peered at their headbands and frowned. 'What is Iwagakure ninja doing here?'

I dodged the one ninja's attack, sliding under his arm to bolt to Naruto. I grabbed Naruto just as the other ninja pushed me with some odd ninjutsu, sending me flying through the walls. I hissed in pain as I slid down the wall that I had finally landed against.

Feeling a tug, I looked down to see Naruto trying to pull me over. I nodded to her, forcing myself up as she led me into a different area.

I watched her closely as she grabbed something then lit the tip of her finger, touching the object, causing the top to turn into flames. Instantly the room was filled with light. "This…" I looked around the room, seeing maybe thousands of scrolls all along the walls, stacked up.

"You found the room but… those two are close by…" I turned around only to see that where we had just entered was closed off. "Naruto… your ninja skills as a child worries me…" I heard her giggle.

I fell against the closest wall, letting my body have its rest. "That Iwagakure ninja meant business…" I tapped my communicator to turn on then sighed.

"Kakashi… Sakura… we found the room with the scrolls… however there are two Iwagakure ninja inside the same area."

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?"

"Iwagakure ninja? I just took out three Amegakure ninja over here…" I frowned, staring down at Naruto as she piled scrolls together. "Do you think they are plotting once again, against Konoha?"

"Who knows… where is your position?"

"Well… the Iwa ninjas pushed me quite a distance from where I entered… Sakura is located at where I had entered from… I might be maybe 2 or 3 buildings from there. I do not see any entry points though to get here… as a matter of fact…" I stared at the walls, frowning.

"This room was sealed away… the entire room has the sealing kanji written all over."

"I see… They sealed it away during the time of destruction then… only someone from this village would be able to find it then."

"But Kakashi-sensei… with the generation that the village was destroyed in… wouldn't there be a lack of knowledge…?"

"It is unknown to who survived in this village. Sasuke stay still… I am on my way to your position now."

I nodded, not even responding. "Naruto… what are you doing?" She turned to me from the pile of scrolls she made. "We wouldn't be able to take these out on our own…" She plopped down onto the floor, facing me with a pout on her face.

"Hn… Good job on finding the room." I watched her face brighten up. "Kakashi is on the way to help us… are you able to sit tight until then?" She nodded.

"For a kid of your age… you are smart… do you know of this village?" I watched as her expression instantly changed. "Are you from here?" She shook her head.

"Do you like spirals?" She nodded, smiling brightly. "Is that why you love wearing all those clothes with spirals printed on it?" She once again nodded, crawling over to me.

"Are you scared?" I nearly laughed at the look she gave me as she shook her head. "So I'm assuming you want to beat up those ninjas then?" She nodded.

"You really are an interesting character…" I stared at her closed eyes. Small images of Naruto walking around the village with his eyes closed passed through my mind. "Say… how old are you?"

"12-ttebayo!" I narrowed my gaze. 'Her body is of a 5 year old… but she thinks she is still 12…'

"Do you know who we are then?" She nodded to me. "`Suke, `Kura, `Kashi!" I nodded slowly. "You mean Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi right?" She nodded once again. "So you actually have been able to talk this whole time?"

She nodded once more. "Why haven't you then?"

"Silence is golden, duct tape is silver-ttebayo…." I raised my brow as an image of Iruka passed through my mind. 'Why did he come to mind…?' I shuddered, looking away from Naruto.

"Spiral!" I turned my head to Naruto as she giggled, bolting over to a corner. "Spiral?"

-AN-

I really like that line... "Silence is golden, duct tape is silver." Always made me laugh. Anyway... Rant time that I am just going to paste from NUA lol

I'm really not liking dentists and the workers in the dentist office these days... I got strongly downgraded by both the Dentist and the worker on Wednesday... They were hounding me on so many things, even things that weren't any of their business. It's annoying, because every dentist I have had within the past 5 years has been stuck up, self-centered assholes who belittle their patients. It's like they expect me to have the same job they do at my age... well sorry I don't. I come from a poor family that sometimes can't even pay for food to make it to the end of the month. They expect me to have a job too... It's hard for me since jobs near me are reallllyyy picky. I have past cardiac history so that dings me there, and the fact that I look like I am 12 doesn't help.

So not only does the workers think I am coming up with excuses but they think I was one of those drop outs that would amount to nothing. Yeah, thank you society... thank you so damn much... Not everyone lives a happy life, jeez. "Why haven't you been to the dentist in a while?" Lets see... in 2009 I had a surgery... that took money... then I had another hospital trip that year, that also took money. 2010... We were given cards for the dentist office... we were then denied when we tried to get in. 2011... our dental card was switched, but they didn't send it out... we finally recieved the card in 2012. 2011 my one relative had open heart surgery... he had a triple bypass and his lung collapsed twice, which they had to do surgery on...(I live with this relative.) Lets see... 2012... I had to go through a lot of cardiac analysis due to sudden heart problems I was having... then another relative, Koh, suffered a mini-stroke so she was rushed to the hospital... Then a week or two after that, I was rushed to the hospital and given medication... After that I went to a dentist office... they razzed on me for not coming sooner and started harassing Koh, saying that she neglected me and was a bad guardian... Um no... First off, we had no money to do this and secondly... have they never heard of certain things causing problems with teeth? Such as Mold...(I found a book in my room that I had lost about a year ago, covered in mold... it explained so much about my health problems I was having)

But you know what, I bet that dentist office would see all of that as just an excuse, even if they had all the medical files in front of them. To make it worse, I have to go into the doctors to get checked for possible cancer. Yippie...

Ah... horrible moods...

-Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

So so sleepy... was debating on putting Chapter 6 up with this but... sleepy...

**†  
**

I stared down at the group of headbands that Naruto found. 'These were someone's… To seal away this room… did a group of Uzushio ninja give their lives?' I glanced over to the corner where Naruto found them.

'But… if that is the case… normally there is some form of a trap to protect sealed rooms like this… so why is it we aren't being attacked then?'

"Naruto… do you know anything about sealing?" She looked up from where she was. "…?"

"I'm just curious is all… since you went through different classes several times, while I had just one teacher… I was wondering if you were taught anything different."

Her silenced plagued the room, leaving me uncomfortable. "I mean like… what would happen if a room was sealed at the cost of one's life?"

"Life taking sealing-ttebayo…? Chakra of the one sealing would be taken out of the person, causing them to die, but would leave the Chakra to form itself to protect the seal at all costs… Multiple people means multiple chakra, meaning a stronger seal-ttebayo…"

"You do know a lot… more than I thought you would." I glanced at the sealing. 'So even Naruto knows that we should have been attacked…'

"Is `Suke afraid?" I looked over to Naruto. "What?"

"Is `Suke afraid? We inside a sealed room… with evil men outside the barrier."

"Wait… the room's seal is still alive?" She nodded as she pointed her little finger to the ceiling of the room. I peered up, activating my sharingan, to see a huge ball of Chakra in the middle of the seal. I looked around the room to see the faint blue glow in the sealing.

"`Suke shouldn't be afraid… the seal likes us." I stared over to Naruto. My eyes went wide when I noticed a faint line of blue around Naruto's eyes. But before I could say anything, the blue was gone. 'I think I'm more afraid of being in the room alone with Naruto than the idea of being in a live seal with two Iwagakure Jonin waiting outside.'

I heard grunts coming from the other side of the wall, making me jump to my feet, kunai in hand.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" I heard Kakashi's voice shouting out to us. I heard a faint chirp noise, making me raise my brow before realization sunk in. I bolted over to Naruto, instantly shielding her as the wall that was placed up as a barrier was busted open by Kakashi.

"Oh…" I glared over to Kakashi, who scratched the back of his head. At his feet was the two Iwagakure ninja. "Good work finding the room of scrolls…" Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll. "We will seal them into this scroll and take them back to Konoha before the Ame nins and the Iwa nins wake up." Naruto nodded then immediately began climbing the shelf.

"D-damn it Naruto! You could fall." I immediately bolted over to where Naruto was. She peered down at me then stuck out her tongue. "…Brat…"

Kakashi placed the scroll down on the floor then walked over to the pile of scrolls that Naruto had set up earlier. "Where is Sakura?" I asked, looking around.

"She is watching over the Ame nins that I tied up."

"How did you fit in that small entrance then?"

"…It's not small anymore…" I heard Naruto giggle at that comment, making me roll my eyes. "All I did was henge into a smaller form to get through the hole. Anyway… after we finish storing the scrolls into this scroll, I want you two to take it and get out of here while I get those two Iwa nins." I nodded to Kakashi, finally deeming him as the real one.

We quickly stored the scrolls before Kakashi sealed it then handed me it. "Go to Sakura now and make sure she is safe." I nodded, putting the scroll away before I noticed Kakashi doing hand seals. I nodded to him as he placed a genjutsu on the room then picked up the two Iwagakure nins.

I picked up Naruto and carried her through the broken walls until we reached the area we were at before. I looked around the room before exiting into the hall then made my way to the hole. I put Naruto down and hid the scroll on her as she climbed out first.

I climbed out right after and peered around. Sakura was holding her kunai in her shaking hands as she stared at the Amegakure ninjas in fear. They were still out cold, but I could tell Sakura feared when they would wake.

"Sakura." She jumped at hearing my voice then turned to me. "Sasuke-kun!" she sighed with relief. "They haven't woken yet but like Kakashi-sensei told me… we never know when they will wake." I nodded then sat down on the ground.

Not too long after, Kakashi popped out of the hole with the two Iwa nins. "When one of them wakes up we will question them." He simply stated, tying up the Iwa nins next to the Ame nins.

I felt a weight on my legs then looked down to see Naruto sitting in my lap, leaning her head against my chest. I didn't know whether to push her off or to let her stay there. Deciding the latter, I situated myself better so she would be comfortable.

"Did you two see anything while walking around this village?" Kakashi asked, pulling out his book as he sat on a pile of rubble. "Well… I only saw those markings that are etched into each building…" Sakura said, sitting down near me.

"Skeletons." I simply said, making both Kakashi and Sakura stare at me. "A lot of skeletons and what used to be skeletons are inside these buildings… no one in this village seemed to have a proper burial after their death."

Kakashi sighed then nodded. "During the war… I don't believe burials were on the top of people's minds…"

"This poor village…" Kakashi nodded to Sakura. "Uzushiogakure was a great village… we had gained a great power of people from this village during their time… it is a shame, for all those lives to be forgotten."

"I only heard of the village when I was little… some of the older teachers would talk about it… but we never knew much of it."

"Uzushio was a very proud village… unlike Konoha, who has several different clans residing within it… Uzushio only consisted of one clan."

"Kakashi-sensei… what clan resided here?" Sakura asked. "Tch." We looked over to see one of the Iwa nins waking up. "Does Konoha hide their past from their own villagers? Pathetic!"

I quickly picked up Naruto and held her in my arms as I pulled out a kunai. "Konoha can't protect their past forever…"

"Who says we are protecting our past? Our clothes still bear the strong friendship we had with this village. These spirals are the proof to that." Kakashi said, motioning to the spirals on his uniform.

"Tch… a village holding the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuuga and Uchiha clans…. How can they even accept this village? I hear that the few people that were in the clan of this village that went to Konoha were alienated."

"This village was stupid to believe in Konohagakure for even any support." I turned towards the Amegakure ninja. "This clan is extinct because of Konoha, and they will never rise again." Naruto's grip tightened as she growled softly.

-AN-

Nothing to say coz I'm so so sleepy... oh wait no there is something to say... _**This story takes place before the Chuunin Exams.**_I found out when I was reading over Chapter 10... thank god I read through the chapters for errors... means I can Just add the ANs when I get to upload them... zzzz

-Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

For those that are grammar nazis or whatever... please read the paragraph in my second Author note that has bold font.

Important information that I have to state right here: **At the end of June, I will not be able to update some of my stories. If by luck, I can, than that is great. However, I will not be home from around June 29th until around July 3rd. The relatives I stay with, will not be home, so I am to go stay with another relative(`Tachi) and her boyfriend during that time.**

**†  
**

I dodged another batch of shuriken. 'Of course they go after me because I'm handicapped with both an injury and a little kid.'

My eyes went wide as I tripped over something. I quickly held out my hands so that Naruto wouldn't get hurt. "D-damn… Naruto… are you alright?" she nodded to me, gripping my shirt tighter. "Good… Naruto… I need you to keep running for me… run as far and as fast as you can… don't turn back…" she shook her head instantly.

"Naruto… between you and me… you would be the better one to run out of here…"

"Hehehe… that child wouldn't get far." I turned my gaze to the Iwa ninja.

"_You shouldn't speak about affairs when you are tied up like that." Kakashi said, putting his novel away. "Why did you come here in the first place?"_

"_We could ask you the same, you Konoha scum." I looked over to see the Ame nins stirring awake. "We heard that ninjas were sneaking into Uzushiogakure… we were told to find out why. So much for Konoha neglecting the past, eh?"_

"_Tch… we'll tell you… then we will kill you." We narrowed our gaze at the group of ninjas._

"_We are after the scrolls that the clan left here… in every scroll there is the clan ninjutsu along with things and people they have sealed away."_

"_We want the power to overpower Konohagakure and take revenge!"_

"_Revenge for what?" Sakura asked. "Hehe… That Yondaime embarrassed us… He is gone now… and Konoha is left with an old geezer leading it."_

"_We will overpower Konoha and take its land." I glanced down at Naruto, as she ran up to the ninjas then kicked them._

"_Wrong move kid." I bolted over to Naruto, picking her up as I bolted off. "You evil people killed Uzushio-ttebayo!" I stared at Naruto as she struggled in my arms, yelling at the ninja that chased after me._

"_Calm down or you will fall!" I hissed to her. She instantly looked up to me, as tears formed in the corners of her closed eyes. "But…"_

"_No… Naruto, how this world is… Children are an easy target, and will be the first target too. These people don't care how old you are… all they care about is money and power. The last thing we need is for you to be killed by their hands."_

My eyes went wide as I watched Naruto pushing the Iwa Ninja's kunai back with sheer power. "How can a kid so small… have this much strength?" I watched as the Iwa Nin pulled out another kunai and went to slash Naruto, who instantly disappeared and reappeared behind the ninja, kicking him in the back. He went flying right into a pile of old buildings, breaking the cement around him.

"What the hell… are you…?" I stood up fully, standing next to Naruto. "If Naruto hasn't lost the will to fight, then neither have I. This is our will of fire, can you handle the heat?"

I turned my gaze towards Naruto to see her slamming her hand onto the ground. The ground instantly lit up as streams of kanji flooded the ground, heading towards the Iwa Nin. "What…? A Fuinjutsu?"

The ninja's gaze instantly landed onto Naruto. "Sumashi! This kid is an Uzumaki!" I watched as Kakashi's eyes lit up, as he gave the 'Sumashi' guy a shocked expression.

"What?" I narrowed my gaze. Kakashi quickly stood between the other Iwa ninja and Naruto. "Sumashi… you were presumed dead during the Third Shinobi War…"

"Hm… you must be that kid that was with the Yellow Flash… I am surprised you are even alive. However I do not care… as my target has switched from you to that kid you protect."

"How do you know if Naruto is an Uzumaki?" I asked, facing the other ninja, as he was bound down by the seals that Naruto laid out. "Do you not get it?"

I gripped my kunai tightly as the Iwa ninja laughed. I could see that his body was slowly being eaten up by the seal, making me more frustrated and curious over the little information over Naruto that we were given.

"Uzushio… it appears you still live! Hahaha!" before he said anything else, his entire body was covered in the markings of the seal.

"So… Konoha was hiding this kid… a 5 year old using high level Fuinjutsu. I don't want to believe that the kid is an Uzumaki because of that bright blonde hair… but… with Konoha, you can never know what they did to that child."

He lunged past Kakashi, directing his kunai towards Naruto's back. Naruto slowly turned around, as her eyes slowly opened. The man faltered in his attack. "What they said is true…" the man said, fear in his voice.

Before long, the remaining ninjas disappeared in clouds of smoke, leaving us behind. Kakashi lowered his kunai then looked past Naruto and me, towards what was once an Iwa ninja. "Let's head home…" I turned my gaze towards where the Iwa ninja was, only to see dust flying through the sealing kanji, as it slowly faded away.

'She… turned his body into dust….' I stared down at Naruto, fear running through every bone in my body. 'Naruto… has never shown promise like this… and at this age… what are his capabilities as a 12 year old…?'

Kakashi broke my line of thought as he gave me a look while lifting up Naruto. He walked over to me, and then placed Naruto into my arms. I looked down at her only to see that her eyes were closed again.

"Kakashi… how did they know that Naruto is an Uzumaki?" Kakashi stared blankly before looking around the village.

"Many years ago… before the Third Great Shinobi War… Naruto's mother was forced to move away from here… to live in Konoha. She was a great strong Shinobi, and greatly boosted the Shinobi force with her strength…"

"So… wait…" Sakura walked over towards us. "Naruto…?"

"There is a lot that your generation was not told… one was about the clan that lived within this village. The reason for this… was for the protection of its people. The few survivors that are left… still live in fear of being killed."

I felt a grip on my shirt, making me look down at Naruto. "I don't know as much as the Third does… not even as much as Naruto… but even Naruto doesn't know much herself."

I gripped onto Naruto, causing her to look up towards me. "So now… with those few ninja that got away… they will surely attack Konoha… seeking for Naruto…" Kakashi nodded. "You are right… that is why we need to make haste to Konoha and seek the Third."

"It took us so long to get to this part…" Sakura groaned. "That may be so… seeing as we had to cross that body of water to get here…" Kakashi said, pulling out the map as he placed it on the ground. We bent down to view the map. "It appears that if we travel to the southern tip of this island… we will be able to cross over into the Land of Fire faster than the way we came."

"But we came here through a power boat… how would we go back across?" Sakura asked.

"This is training… we will run across the water using chakra. When we reach the tip of the island we will rest our chakra then make our way over. This will help build stamina… so be prepared." We nodded to Kakashi.

I looked down to Naruto, who had a saddened expression on her face as she stared at the map. A faded spiral was present on the map, locating what used to be Uzushiogakure.

-AN-

I'm really lazy to type up a real author note, but I do want to state the same thing I put in NHS yesterday(I've been putting the Author notes together a day before they get posted, just so yall know.) Though I will probably say a few things anyway that I didn't in NHS's author note.(This is also the same AN from NUA)

So thing is I went to read all the changes that the site will be doing... I am no longer able to do "Lemons" in stories because now the site is going to remove all stories with "Lemons" in it. Not just that but did I seriously hear that all "M" Rated stories are going to be deleted?

I guess that means I have to PG every story I have though... cursing is the game of all these characters. Yakno for years they have sat here and let Lemons and M rated stories go through... but now they want to delete them all? Lovely... Why the sudden delete motivation? Makes no sense...

They now add this whole Cover BS... Problem is, not everyone on this dmn site can draw. So now not only is the story being judged, but the picture you used is too. That's so great... considering my picture is probably of Ciel Phantomhive(Which I drew back in January) or my random Yaoi drawing of Sasuke and Naruto... that wasn't even given any effort... Either way both end up being misleading because the stories are not about Ciel Phantomhive nor are they the Yaoi pairing fully, but the Hentai side of that Yaoi pairing(Aka Genderbender)

Not just that but towards the end of this month I highly doubt I will be able to update my stories. I will be with `Tachi for the week, in which she is only bringing me home for a few minutes to feed the demons and all that.

There is way too much on my platter right now... to make it worse I didn't finish HSF for this month because of everything going on... le sigh... Internet isn't helping either...

Oh there is something I did want to state... I always seem to have people telling me I have grammar mistakes all over the place or something like that... So I want to bold this information real quick to why that is so. **Guys, I speak and type more Japanese than I do English. There will, obviously, be a lot of Grammar and spelling mistakes in my stories because of this. Please don't complain about it, since you don't know what language I speak the most. At least I am being nice enough to type a story in English rather than a language that you possibly have to use a translator for; IF you did give that much effort for something.**

****Sorry guys, it's just I'm getting really irritated by this too since people constantly pester me about this. That is why I have been trying to go through my story chapters to fix what I can. But I can't always go back and fix things... I have a life yakno.

-Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

Mmm sleepy...

†

"Here Sandaime-sama." Kakashi said, handing the Third the scroll filled with Uzushio's scrolls. "Good good…" he grabbed the scroll from Kakashi then peered over towards us.

"There was Amegakure ninja there and Iwagakure ninja too. One of them was Sumashi. I fear that they may soon come to Konoha in search for Naruto…" Kakashi said, glancing over to the blonde that was in my arms.

"I feared that would happen…" the third sighed, leaning back in the chair, as his gaze stood steady on Naruto.

"I feared sending Naruto out with you on this mission… but only team 7 would have been able to succeed in this mission."

"Ah… Sandaime-sama… why is that?" Sakura asked, as she slightly glanced over to Naruto. "Well…" He leaned forward in the chair.

"Team 7 consists of a unique team… Hatake Kakashi… the Copy Ninja due to the Sharingan he holds… Uchiha Sasuke… a survivor of the Uchiha Clan… Haruno Sakura, graduating top in the class next to an Uchiha clan member, who most Uchiha clan members are considered prodigy." His gaze landed right on Naruto.

"And last but not least… our own little Naruto…" He fell silent, not saying a word of description towards Naruto.

"But why us?" Sakura asked instantly. "'Only someone from this village would be able to find it.'" I repeated out loud, gaining everyone's attention. "That has been going through my mind since Kakashi said that… Naruto was the one who found the room… and those Iwa ninja were talking about Naruto being an Uzumaki. Then complete realization hit me… Uzushio… Uzu… Uzumaki… Uzumaki is translated to Spiral, or even whirlpool… Uzushiogakure is the Shinobi village of the Land of Whirlpools…"

I stared down at Naruto. "So Naruto was only able to find the scroll room because she is of Uzumaki lineage."

"Yes… you are right." I looked up at the third, who had a small smile on his face. "I am surprised at how much Naruto is letting you know of her… Why the sudden change of heart?"

"…." I glanced down at Naruto, who was facing the Third. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked, obviously unsure of what was going on. She hadn't seen everything I had during the time that I was around Naruto.

"I don't have the right to say… it is Naruto's choice." Sakura's gaze switched over to Naruto. "I'm an Uzumaki-ttebayo… I showed too much promise when little… but didn't get the attention I wanted… I played the fool you know as Naruto…"

My gaze landed onto Naruto as she spoke in a calm tone, though still a little childish. "`Suke promised me a treat though!" I nearly fell to the ground as her mood changed quickly.

"R…right… did you want that now then?" she looked up at me, nodding with a huge smile. "Well I did promise you a treat… but I didn't promise you ramen." I heard her whine, making me smirk. "We will first eat something healthy… then your treat will be…"

She leaned closer to me as I paused in what the treat would be. "How does red bean soup sound?" instantly, her features brightened up. "Red bean soup-ttebayo!"

I rolled my eyes before leaving the office. Not even getting far away from the office, I was stopped by a blonde haired girl. "Sasuke-kun! Oh my god who is that cute little girl?" she instantly picked up Naruto from my hands and started rubbing her nose with Naruto's, who began giggling.

"She looks so cute in your old clothes, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said, holding onto Naruto. "Who would have thought you liked children Ino…" Shikamaru said, holding his hand on his hip as he stared at Ino with an unfazed expression.

Ino looked up to me as Naruto began playing with Ino's hair while giggling. "What's her name? How old is she?"

"She's… 5 years old and… her name is Na…"

"She's Akuma." I looked behind me to see Kakashi walking up behind me, with his hands in his pockets. "Akuma? What an odd name!" Kakashi nodded, standing next to me.

"Akuma?" I heard their teacher ask. Kakashi gave him a look, which instantly caused him to look at the girl in Ino's arms. "Well I'll be…" I watched as the cigarette fell from his mouth. "Hm? Do you know that girl Asuma-sensei?"

"You could say that…" Asuma said, in response to Chouji. "I have to get going… I made a promise to… Akuma…" Ino nodded as she handed Naruto back to me. I bounced Naruto slightly, gaining a giggle from her, before I peered into her face, smirking.

"You ready for the treat?" She nodded as she giggled then wrapped her arms around my neck. I walked past the group as Ino began asking them more questions about 'Akuma'.

"You cause trouble everywhere you go, don't you?" she giggled against my shoulder as she played with my hair and my headband tie.

I walked into a random restaurant then ordered food for Naruto and myself. While waiting for the order, I got up from the seat then walked over to one of the employees that I knew had been living here for many years.

"Ah, Sasuke!" I nodded to the elder as I sat in front of him. "I have some questions for you sir…" he nodded to me as he leaned on the table.

"I recently went to a village called Uzushiogakure…" the elder's eyes lit up. "Oh my…"

"Can you tell me about that village, and its people?" he nodded to me. "Uzushiogakure… I haven't heard that village name since Kushina was alive. She was the last known member to live within Konoha after its destruction…"

"Kushina?" the elder nodded. "Yes, Uzumaki Kushina… she was a very strong willed woman. The most attractive one of her time too. She married the Fourth Hokage and befriended Uchiha Mikoto." I narrowed my gaze at hearing my mother's name.

"Haha… she was a woman that many feared when she was angry… she could beat anyone half to death with her bare fists… but… 12 years ago, when the Kyuubi attacked the village… she died."

"The Kyuubi? You mean the fox demon?"

"Mhmm... The Kyuubi was Konoha's tailed beast to take care of… but there was only one clan who could truly take care of it. The Uzumaki clan." I peered over towards Naruto, who was playing with crayons that the waitress had given her.

"Why was only the Uzumaki clan able to take care of it?"

"Well… you see… The Uzumaki clan specialized in sealing… Uzumaki Mito was the first one to seal the Kyuubi… within her own body. She was able to live through the start of Konohagakure until several years into the Sandaime's rule. That is normal for an Uzumaki though, to live for so many years… She had to of been over 85 years of age… I would assume anyway…"

I frowned. "So the Uzumaki clan really did have longevity?"

"Yes. That and really high vitality… Kushina was said to have stayed alive even after the Kyuubi escaped it's seal. But the Fourth… he resealed it inside another Uzumaki. It seems to be a tradition, I say, for it to be passed onto only the Uzumaki clan members… but… the Uzumaki Clan will be pretty much extinct in this generation I say…"

I nodded to the elder. "Who currently holds the Kyuubi then?"

"Well… it was sworn to be secrecy… but it was sealed into a new born baby… They are of Uzumaki descendant, and currently the only Uzumaki left in Konoha… the last time I saw the child… was mmm… maybe 6 years ago… she was 6 then…"

The elder laughed "Yes… I remember her name now."

-AN-

Silly Elder... there is a rule not to speak of the container of the Kyuubi!

So the question is, does Baby Naruto/Akuma have all of her memories or is she playing around yet again? Does she have memories that she didn't have when she was the average 12 year old Naruto?

There is a lot of questions that could be asked, and none of which I will answer! Bwahahaha now to sleep...

-Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

Yep, that's right. You aren't seeing things, YnK is being updated again just a day later!

Why? Because today is the Saturday Special! So... after much debate on what I wanted to update I decided I would, instead of uploading a new story, update my 2 stories that I just recently added that already have so many hits, favs and alerts!

So enjoy Ynk Chapter 8, and if you read Naruto no Bunshin, enjoy chapter 4 of that! (I wasn't sure if I wanted to update any other story... haha...)

†

"`Suke! You were gone for so long-ttebayo…." I nodded to Naruto as I sat down. "Your food is going to be cold…" She leaned over the table then held her hands on both sides of the bowl. I stared in silence as small bubbles began to emerge from the bowl before steam began to rise.

"All heated!" I nodded to her as I lifted my chopsticks, then stirred it around as she went back to her food, eating happily, as she got most of the food all around her, rather than in her mouth.

"Eat slower…" she peered up, though her eyes were closed, I could tell sadness filled her eyes. "I-I'm sorry…" she lowered her chopsticks and bowed her head. I sighed, dropping my hand that I was using to prop my head up, then sat up straight.

"Eat… but not as fast as you were…" She nodded slowly before taking her time to eat. 'Why am I acting differently towards her…?' I lifted my hand, rubbing my temple, before I stood up from the table. Naruto instantly looked up at me.

"Move over." I said. She stared at me before she quickly moved closer to the wall. I sat down next to her, moving my food to me. I turned towards her, grabbing her chopsticks from her hand.

Using her chopsticks, I lifted the food from her bowl, then held it to her mouth. "Open." She opened her mouth, letting me place the food in her mouth.

While she was chewing her food, I lifted my chopsticks filled with my food into my mouth before I once again lifted food with her chopsticks and fed her. I repeated the actions until both dishes were empty.

I felt weight on my side, making me look down to see Naruto hugging me. "T-thank you-ttebayo…" I nodded, lifting her up, as I walked over to the register and paid for the meal there before walking out to get some red bean soup from the shop near the main gates of Konoha.

"So you like spirals?" Naruto peered towards me, confused by the sudden conversation. "Mhmm…"

"How about fans?" She lifted her head from my shoulder, to stare at me better. "Fans are cooling…"

"Which do you like more, a spiral or a fan?" she giggled, making me raise a brow. "A spiral fan! It would be a lollipop-ttebayo!" I shook my head as an image of our clan crests combined. 'The sad thing is… it is true…'

"You are very observative…" She smiled brightly. "`Kashi said that before too!" I raised my brow, staring directly at her as I stopped walking. "What?" She giggled as she pointed at the store. "Red bean!" I shook my head then entered in.

I walked up to the clerk, who instantly went heart eyed over me holding the chibified Naruto. "I would like to buy one red bean soup please." She nodded as she went to get my order. I reached into my pouch and pulled out the money I needed. "Here you go Uchiha-sama!" she ruffled Naruto's hair then waved goodbye to us.

"Does `Suke like foxes?" I stopped walking, as Naruto's question passed through my mind.

"_Uzumaki Akuma was her name… but Uzumaki Naruto was what she went by. The Jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox demon"_

"`Suke?" I sighed, shaking my head. "If you can convince me… maybe I will like foxes?" she grinned, as she was provided with a challenge.

"_You know that kid you carry is 5 right? She is old enough to walk on her own…" the elder said, looking over to Naruto._

'Heh… I know… but… no matter how much I try to avoid carrying her… I end up doing it…. I just don't understand it.' I looked at Naruto as she ate the red bean soup, while staring over my shoulder.

'It's not as lonely… as it was before Naruto got turned into a 5 year old…'

†**Break†**

"What do you mean that they haven't found a way to turn Naruto back?" I hissed out in frustration. "It's exactly as I said… even the caster doesn't know why she isn't changing back."

"Maybe it's because of the Kyuubi?" instantly, all the older ninjas faced me with wide eyes. "W-what did you say?"

"The Kyuubi, maybe it's because of that! It would explain a lot if it was! Like maybe the jutsu affected the seal and caused it to last longer because of a wider supply of chakra for it to feed off of!" I fell silent as the people in the room began whispering.

"Sasuke… how do you know?" I snorted. "Does it matter? No. Naruto is Naruto. Male, female… human, demon… Naruto is still Naruto. A Shinobi just like us."

"Hm…" I watched as a smile broke out on the Third's face. "Sasuke… while the mask of 'Naruto' is down… learn more about 'Akuma'… Maybe you are the only one who can understand her and her choice she made."

I narrowed my gaze before nodding. "She seems to trust you the most… seeing as you are actually able to hold her like you do." I blinked before raising my brow. "You are dismissed, Sasuke." I nodded, leaving the room to see Akuma sitting on a chair in the hall, swaying her feet back and forth as she bobbed her head back and forth while humming happily.

"Hn… you waited for me?" her head perked up instantly. "`Suke!" she jumped off the chair and charged over to me, hugging my leg. "I told you I wouldn't be long…" I lifted her up then held her in my arms.

"But… it felt like forever-ttebayo… so I followed `Suke's chakra to here!" I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you, don't worry."

"Hm? Sasuke?" I looked up to see Kakashi staring at me with an odd expression. "I came to speak with the third… now I'm taking Akuma with me to train." He nodded to me as he stared at me while entering into the mission room.

"How about we make this training different…" Akuma looked up at me, tilting her head. "Instead of me training you… how about we switch the roles?" I watched her face light up instantly. "I guess you like that idea, Hn?" she nodded.

†**Break†**

"Is there…. Like a trick to this?" I asked, peering over to Akuma as she sat on the tree branch, swaying her legs back and forth as she watched me. "Don't think-ttebayo! Feel!" I sighed, looking away from her as I stared down at the kunai in my hand.

'Don't think… feel….' I closed my eyes as I loosened my grip on the kunai. 'Feel…' I listened to the wind as it blew all around me. The cool feeling collided with the warmth of my body, sending a refreshing feeling through every bone in my body.

'Feel…' I slowly opened my eyes, as the calm feeling took over my body. Looking down at my kunai I noticed the flames that surrounded it. "You did it `Suke!" I smiled. "So… like this… it doesn't really drain my chakra, does it?" she shook her head.

"Where did you learn this?" she stopped swaying her legs. "I don't use chakra-ttebayo." I stared at her.

"What?"

-AN-

Mmm for some reason imagining Sasuke with a baby Naruto feels so right... But when I try to imagine Sasuke with a baby Sakura, all I see is a graveyard... can anyone explain that? Lol

I'm still trying to think of what I could do for covers for half of my stories...

-Ja ne


	9. Chapter 9

Bear says hi... She is being annoying while she chills in my room haha

†

"Alright… so you have chakra… but you can't tap into it?" she nodded to me. "That… actually does make sense… now… why don't you open your eyes?"

"….?" I stared at her as she stayed silent. "Alright then… got anything else to teach me?" She hummed as she looked up in thought.

"Instead of ninja training… teach me about you, about Uzumaki Akuma." Her head shot over towards me before she pouted.

"Why does Uzumaki Akuma not like when people hold her… but let's someone like me hold her without complaint?"

"I feel safe near `Suke-ttebayo…." I raised my brow. "Safe?" she nodded. "Hn… I see." I snorted, gaining her attention.

"Foxes… first step… build trust with them, make them feel safe… interesting…" She grinned before jumping down from the branch, and sitting down next to me. "So if I think of a fox then look at you… it would be compared to what a fox does… I think I am slowly understanding."

"Understanding?" I nodded to her, as I sat down beside her, moving my arms so she could crawl into my lap. After she got comfy on my lap, I began speaking again.

"For some reason… all the elders believe that I am the only one who can understand you and learn who Uzumaki Akuma is and why she makes the choices she does…" I sighed. "I guess I will turn this into stages… the first stage… Who is Uzumaki Akuma?" I stared down at her.

"From what I know… Uzumaki Akuma is a little girl who loves ramen and red bean soup… her parents are two very well known people in the village… she is from a clan that is almost extinct and she doesn't use chakra. She is able to use Fuinjutsu; due to her Uzumaki blood… she has many fox traits, probably because of the Kyuubi she keeps at bay…" I felt Akuma's grip tighten on me.

"So comparing a fox with Akuma… I can't do that… but I can with Naruto, since I do know Naruto more… causing mischief… normal fox trait, Naruto did it for the attention he never had while growing up… Naruto was very sly… as much as I hate to admit it… he had a keen way to pull things off… A mask…" I stared down at Akuma.

"Like a fox… a human form to hide that they are a fox… Naruto was this 'human form' to hide behind…"

"`Suke… why are you crying?" I blinked, lifting my hand to my eye, then felt the wetness near it. "Heh…" I stood up, pulling Akuma with me. "It's time to head home… its getting very dark."

†**Break†**

I stared down at Akuma's sleeping form. I sighed, pulling the covers over us as she curled up closer to me. "Why is it… that all I want… is to see those ocean blue eyes of Naruto's?" I sighed, shaking my head. "The team just… doesn't seem right… not with Naruto gone from us… but…" I stared down at the small body that slept next to me.

"I like this feeling… the feeling of not being alone anymore… I feel needed by someone… and it makes me… happy…" I wrapped my arms around Akuma's body, hugging her close to me. "My heart is so torn… I want Naruto back… but I love having Akuma here… damn these few weeks… Kakashi did this on purpose I bet…"

I stared up at the ceiling as I heard things fall downstairs. 'I don't know if I want to face today yet…' I grabbed the sheets and covered my head until I heard a loud painful cry. "Damn it…" I tossed the sheets off me then went down the stairs into the kitchen to see the chair knocked over and Akuma crying as she held her knee.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Are you alright…" I asked, bending down to her level. On her knee was a deep gash. I frowned, then looked around for what could have caused it. "Stay here." I said, standing up to grab the first aid kit.

When I walked back in I saw Akuma sniffling. "Now now… you can't cry about every wound you get…"

"I crying `cause I could have broke `Suke's stuff…" I shook my head then bent down with the first aid kit. "Objects are replaceable… people are not." I began cleaning the blood from her knee, only to see that the deep gash was almost non-existent.

'Is this that Kyuubi's doing?' I glanced up at Akuma, who was wiping the tears from her eyes. "So what were you doing?" I asked, grabbing a small bandage to cover the almost fully healed cut. "I wanted to make breakfast… but… my hands are too small-ttebayo…"

"You could have asked me for help." She shook her head. "Wanted it to be a surprise…" I sighed, picking her up as I stood up. "How about we skip that… take a bath… then go to the ramen shop for breakfast before we go to the bridge?" she nodded, hugging me tightly.

I walked up the stairs to the bathroom. "I wanna bathe with `Suke!" I nearly fell over at hearing the innocent comment come from the little ones mouth. "Uh… a-are you sure about that?" I felt the heat rising to my face.

"Mhmm!" I looked away, as I felt demonic stares on my back. 'Why… me…?' I sighed, opening the door and placing her on top of the counter. "Let me go grab our clothes then." She nodded as I left the bathroom and went into my room.

I grabbed onto another pair of clothes I wore when I was younger, then grabbed my normal blue shirt and white shorts along with any other small piece of clothing I would need. I walked back into the bathroom, placing the clothes down on the counter.

I kicked the door close, then turned to Akuma to help her undress. "I never saw this…" I said, after taking her shirt off. I stared at the bandages that wrapped around her little frame. "Why do you have these on?"

"Mm…" I waited for a reply, but after standing there for what seemed like forever, I deemed that I would not receive one. 'Swear she is a spoiled brat…' I took off the bandages and tossed it into the trash then placed Akuma into the bathtub.

"Set the water heat to what you want." She nodded as she began playing with the hot and cold water. I turned away then quickly undressed before sitting down in the bathtub. When the water reached a certain level, I turned off the faucet then grabbed the shampoo.

"`Kura-chan does soap first…" Akuma said, staring at the shampoo that was in my hands. "Yes but to make it easier on me, a male, I am doing shampoo first. Now turn around and face the faucet." She pouted before doing what I told her. I squirted shampoo on my hand then lathered it into her hair. I put my hands into the water, getting rid of the remaining shampoo, before squirting some in my hand for my hair.

"`Suke is gentler than `Kura-chan…" I blinked, then stared down at Akuma, who was playing with a bubble in the water. "Oh…?" she nodded, still playing with the bubble.

"`Kura-chan scrubs the shampoo viciously into my hair… always hurts-ttebayo…" I smiled, shaking my head. "I'm sure she doesn't understand how much pressure she is applying when it isn't her…"

"Or… she was trying to knock the blonde off my head-ttebayo!" she whined out. I couldn't help myself but to laugh "There is no way she could knock the blonde out of you…"

"…Are you implying I'm stupid? Teme-ttebayo!" I winced as Akuma slapped my leg. "Brat…" she stuck her tongue out at me before dunking her head into the water, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. I reached over, running my fingers through her hair to help her get the shampoo out.

"Hn…?" I stared at her hair when she emerged from the water. "Your hair…" I blinked several times. "How long have you had long red tips at the edges of your hair?" she peered over to me before giggling. "Headbands cover a lot!"

I stared at her before realizing the lack of spikes due to the missing headband. "Well… damn… you sly little brat…" she grinned, splashing the water to me.

-AN-

I've been playing Eden Eternal again haha... Yeah I'm crazy...

Bear is being a brat still but she says bye!

-Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

Guys, I would appreciate if you read the temporary chapter within one of these stories: NamikazeUzumaki Akuma, Not another HS Fic, or HS Fikushon.

**It is very important that you read that temporary chapter. Since this story is "New" I felt it would be rude to put up that temporary chapter in this story, however it is still imperative that you read it if you want to know what is going on when this story is being updated early and why I won't be putting up another chapter.**

There will be the Author review in the second Author note. It is the first one for this story so I will explain it a bit.

†

I leaned against the bridge as Akuma kept her hold around me to stay up, and not fall. "Hehe…" I looked over to see Sakura walking up. "I can't help but to say… I feel jealous of Naruto… She always has your attention and is always in your arms…"

I snorted, wrapping my arms around Akuma. "Sakura, she is a 5 year old… she can't take care of herself on her own." I felt her grip tighten. "You have your parents still to take care of you… and you are 12. I lost my parents when I was 7 and Ak… Naruto never had any parents. With her being rendered to this…"

"`Kura-chan!" Akuma shouted as she smiled over to her. "`Suke bathed with me today-ttebayo! We had a splash spar! I won-ttebayo!" I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Oh? Is that so?" Sakura said, as jealousy flashed through her eyes. I glared over to her, giving her warning if she even touched a hair on Akuma… there would be consequences.

"How big is Sasuke then?" Sakura asked, leaning towards Akuma. 'WHAT?' my eyes went wide at that question.

"Big…? I don't understand-ttebayo…" Akuma cocked her head, frowning. "I'm sure you saw the extra limb he has!"

"Sakura…"

"`Suke has extra limbs?" My eye twitched. "All men do…"

"Damn it Sakura… she is 5 years old, anatomy isn't something she would know!" I growled out. Sakura frowned before turning back to Akuma.

"How hot is Sasuke without clothes then." I groaned, wanting to hit my head against something. "Sakura… do I really have to keep repeating her age to you?"

Sakura giggled while Akuma began to get frustrated with confusion. I sighed, putting Akuma down. "Why… why did I get placed on a team with a fangirl?" I groaned, turning to face into the small bed of water below.

"Aw… Naruto… do you want me to hold you?" I heard Sakura ask as I heard Akuma sniffle. "No-ttebayo… `Suke onry…" I glanced over to Akuma to see her rubbing her eyes while Sakura was eye level with her.

"Yo." Sakura instantly popped up, shouting at Kakashi for being late. "Well… we have another mission beyond Konoha walls… This time we were personally requested." I raised my brow as Kakashi leaned on the other side of the bridge.

"What is our mission then?" Kakashi sighed. "Well… we were personally requested by the Yondaime Kazekage…" we stared at Kakashi, with our eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Yes… yes it is a shock to me as well… but the Chuunin exams are coming up… and… well… before this mess with Naruto happened… I had signed you three up for it… it is up to you three to participate, think about it on the way to Sunagakure…"

"What is the mission stats then?" I asked, fully facing Kakashi. "We are going to be an escort team. The Kazekage has heard a lot about our team and has taken some interest in it… He personally requested that we make sure his body guards and himself get from Sunagakure to Konohagakure."

"But… I thought all village affairs are kept within the people of that village…" Kakashi sighed. "Yes but all Kage are easy targets even if they are strong and powerful…"

"When do we leave?" I asked. "Well… now… it takes a few days to get to Sunagakure. We can hulk it to Sunagakure and take a steady pace back. Keep your guard up at all times though… since this does seem off for Sunagakure to request Konoha ninjas for help…" We nodded.

†**Break†**

"I like your cone hat Kazekage-ttebayo." Akuma said, staring at the Kazekage from my arms. He grunted as a reply. "Don't worry Kazekage sir… She doesn't bother people and only stays in my arms." He once again grunted.

"Kazekage-sama… if you don't mind me asking… why did you personally request us?" Kakashi asked. "I heard of a genin team that was showing real promise in Konoha… I was told it was a team held by the Copy Ninja himself, who has never passed any teams before… Then I heard that the sole surviving Uchiha was on that team. It caused great interest in our village… then to hear that on this team was another survivor from a dying clan."

"You mean the Uzumaki clan?" Sakura asked. He nodded to her. "Yes… I was surprised to hear that there was still an Uzumaki that ran around without fear of other countries knowing their clan name." I stared at Akuma as she listened to the Kazekage.

"So… you wanted to meet the team before the Chuunin exams then?" Kakashi asked, getting an instant nod from the Kazekage. "Yes… When the Chuunin exam starts… it gets to the point of not being on speaking terms with the students."

"Kazekage sir… Why are you leaving Suna early?" I stared down at Akuma, as the rest stared over to her. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked, blinking. "There are three parts to the exam-ttebayo… The Kazekage doesn't need to be there during the first two parts since they are pretty much cutting down the teams to the finalists…"

"How does this kid know so much about the exams?" I watched as Kakashi laughed, scratching the back of his head. "She is a very smart kid… and there is also a long story behind this too…" he gestured towards her.

"'This'?"

"Ah… you see… a few weeks ago… Naruto… or Akuma… whatever you prefer calling her… was helping out some people that lived near her. They were clearing out their apartment to get it fixed up. Well the couple ran out of boxes so Naruto said she would go get some more for them."

"Can you make the long story short?" I said, knowing we were all not wanting to hear the details.

"Alright… Pretty much, there was a Chuunin practicing ninjutsu… Naruto walked by, Chuunin wasn't paying attention… Naruto got hit with it… next thing I know, Chuunin at my door with a 5 year old in his arms, panicking."

"So that is how you got her in your care…" I mumbled as Akuma giggled. "Is she still ninja capable?" Sakura, Kakashi and me all nodded at the same time, with the same impassive expression.

"She… took out an Iwagakure Jonin on her own and scared away the other Iwagakure Jonin and the three Amegakure ninja…" Kakashi said, in a dead pan tone.

"She took out an Iwagakure Jonin?" we all nodded, as fear passed through our eyes. "She is from the Uzumaki clan so… you can imagine what she possibly can do…"

"Wait… she can use Fuinjutsu?" the Kazekage stopped walking, and faced us. "Strong Fuinjutsu to be exact… she sealed that Iwagakure Jonin to the point that… he turned to dust."

"I see why Uzushiogakure was feared deeply… they may not have wanted to take any part in the war, but they were still killed in fear that they might back against their own word…"

"We never back against our word! We never give up either! That is the Uzumaki nindo way!" We all stared down at Akuma. "You… remarkably resemble an Uzumaki that lived in Konoha 12 years ago before her death…" he shook his head before he began moving again.

"If I didn't know any better… you could be mistaken for her daughter."

-AN-

Okay the ordeal with an Author Review is... I go through reviews left on my story and I reply to the ones that I can come up with a reply for haha! It isn't favoritism, so don't be upset if I don't reply to you!

_**Bhennen:**_ Here is the chapter that states it haha! I kinda figured it had to be before the Chuunin exams, because Sasuke would have been more of a tight-ass otherwise.

_**ChaosIdeals:**_ I wanted to do something different. I always saw stories about Sasuke being the child or the younger one while Naruto took care of Sasuke and stuff like that. I thought Sasuke would definitely be more responsible and caring towards Naruto in this case.

_**Kyuubi 1920:**_ Yeah that is true, but I'm not a fan of Naru/Hina stories but I can see Naruto taking care of a young Hinata and vice versa. I guess it's just because of how Sakura's attitude is in both of the Naruto series, that is all I can think of really.

_**Jasmine:**_ Well at the current moment, Sakura is more of the "Torment toy." Not in a sense that I am bashing her in any way shape or form... she is actually purposely teasing Sasuke in any way she can. Of course... Sasuke ruins that in the next chapter... because it is Sasuke... But I have a reason why Sakura isn't in on the stuff yet^^ In due time! hehe!

**Please Please Please read one of the temp chapters to the other stories... I really don't want to be so bored for the next few days! Please!**

-Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, guess by the fact that I am posting this chapter, you know that I am back now. Well I want to state one thing...

**There is a poll up on my profile for what you guys want for the Saturday Special (Which is on July 21st) Every month I will be doing a poll just like that for every Special Saturday.**

**†  
**

"Kazekage-sama is now asleep-ttebayo." Akuma whispered as she crawled onto my back. I ruffled her hair before using a stick to fix the fire.

"I'll take first watch." I said, making both Kakashi and Sakura sigh with relief. They were carrying baggage, so of course they would be extra tired where-as I was only carrying Akuma and my bookbag.

"I'll take the second watch then." Kakashi said, as he stood up to lay out his sleeping bag. Sakura soon joined. I sighed when they finally fell asleep.

"You staying up with me?" Akuma nodded as she crawled down into my lap. "I'm assuming you know why the Kazekage decided to leave the village early too?" She nodded up to me.

"I could smell snake on the Kazekage-ttebayo." Snake? "What?"

"Orochimaru… the Sannin that looks like a girl, but is really a boy but is mistaken as a transy… he is a snake user." I stared at Akuma. A Sannin that looks like a girl but… wait what?

"I think Orochimaru came up with a plan that involves the Kazekage-ttebayo… I don't like snakes… so I wanna protect the Kazekage-ttebayo!" I ruffled her hair before staring into the fire.

"Ne… `Suke…" I glanced down at Akuma. "Hn?"

"If a clone touches the caster… is that masturbation?" I choked on my saliva as my face went bright red. "W-what! Where did you hear such a word!"

"`Kura-chan! She asked me if `Suke masturbates… I asked her what that means… she told me when someone touches themselves… does `Suke play tag with his clones? If so then `Suke does mast-" I quickly covered her mouth.

"Eh… well you see… ah… no… I don't think that would be… ah… let's uh… talk about foxes!" What the hell was Sakura teaching this kid!

"Ano… `Suke is boring…" I stared at Akuma. "What?"

I watched as Akuma reached out for the stick that I had used just earlier to fix the fire, to draw in the sand. I watched as she drew out what looked like a sealing circle.

She bit her thumb then held it over the circle, letting drops of blood land on it. The circle began glowing as the wind around Akuma and myself grew. I quickly held up my arms to shield us, but just as fast as it came, the wind was gone.

In the circle was a tiny fox that was staring up at us in silence. It had malicious crimson eyes; which had a patch of black encircling both eyes before leading up into the ears. The fur of the fox itself was a red-orange tint.

"This is Kurama! Can call him Kyuu-chan though! Easier to say!" I stared at the fox before staring at Akuma.

"Does this fox keep you company when you are lonely?" Akuma fell silent, causing me to raise my brow at her.

I reached out towards Kurama, petting the top of his head. "Well, either way, as long as Kyuubi isn't a bully to you."

I heard a light gasp, while the fox gave me and off look. "Yes, I know you are Kyuubi. What other fox would the dobe summon out?"

"**That may be so but you never know if the kit created a pact with the foxes or something. If you don't understand what I mean by that, it is like Kakashi with his dogs. He has a pact with dogs so he can summon out a group of those pesky hounds whenever he wants, just in exchange for his blood."**

"I'm sorry; I can't take you seriously when you are that small." I covered my mouth as I tried to hide my laugh. I was instantly met with a glare.

"**I'm only this small because the runt made me this small, damn Uchihas think they are so great. Tch! Without me, Madara wouldn't have even left a dent in Konoha!"** I watched as Kyuubi flicked his tail then walked off, having his tail up high as if he had made a glorious point.

"Kyuu-chan suffers from that PMS thing… `Kura-chan told me that it can happen once a month…" I watched as Kyuubi faltered in his step and fell on his side. I couldn't help myself as I erupted into a stream of laughing.

"Ne… What's funny?" Akuma asked, tugging on my shirt. I took deep breaths before patting Akuma on the head.

"From what I heard, Akuma, PMS is what females suffer… I was told that it was because once a month a demon forms within their bodies and tears apart their organs causing grief and pain for all men within a 2 second vicinity of that woman." I glanced down at Akuma to see her cowering.

"I don't want to suffer PMS! Wahhhhh!" I quickly grabbed onto Akuma as she began crying. "Now now Akuma… I hear that it only happens to certain females…"

I lifted my hand, wiping the tears from her eyes. "W-what kinda f…females?" She asked, while sniffling. "Well…" I glanced over to where Sakura was sleeping.

"Females like Sakura…" Akuma glanced over to Sakura then back up at me. "W-what kinda female i-is `Kura-chan?"

"Well… Sakura is called a 'fangirl.' These things are very dangerous creatures. They are very possessive and like to claim things that they do not own, as theirs. She has little horns hidden under her haidate that she will pull out to attack people like a bull. She has fangs that she uses to suck out the innocence from little children and any boy that she fantasizes about." I glanced down at my lap to see Akuma gone.

"**You are two for two on scaring the runt. How far do you plan to go?"** I glanced over to see Akuma hiding on the other side of Kakashi, holding a kunai close to her, as she stared intently at Sakura's sleeping form. Her eyes may have been closed, but I could tell that they were struck with fear.

†**Break†**

"Hey Naruto, why don't you give Sasuke a break and let me hold you-"

"NO!" Akuma screamed as she cowered into my arms. I glanced over to Sakura to see confusion plastered on her face.

"She… had a nightmare last night. It may take years for her to get over it." I lied with a straight face. Sakura nodded before going into thought on what could possibly cause Akuma to be afraid of her.

'And she will never figure it out too…' I tightened my grip on Akuma, causing her to loosen her death grip a little.

-AN-

Sasuke is such a douche... haha

So I was actually asked a good question(Granted not on this story, but on NHS, but I figure I can answer it on every story until NHS is updated again since the user was on anon, preventing me from being able to respond to their review)

Let me quote their comment. **"Hello I would like to ask a question? Why is that fem naru fanfiction writers choose her to be coupled with Sasuke like so often. I was hoping as a writer of one of the longest such fics you could provide some insight as to why this often occurs. I understand that you can probably only speak as to why you personaly did it but that might be the insight I need as to find the answer. Thank you for your time."**

My Answer: Well you see, a lot of people have preferences towards that couple. Mainly due to the fact on how the two act towards each other compared to how Naruto acts with let's say, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru etc etc etc. Naruto was getting stronger FOR Sasuke, to bring him back home. Naruto and Sasuke have kissed 2-3 times(Believe it is 2 times) and the first kiss is referenced when Kyuubi and Naruto get along(Finally.) Naruto treats Gaara as a close friend, like family. Naruto wasn't around most of the other characters for long, like he was with Sasuke. Naruto has a "Bring Sasuke Home" obsession. But that isn't all though. It seems more hinted towards Sasuke and Naruto than anything else... I will silently point to one of the Shippuden endings with the whole "Sasuke x Naruto" picture, in which Yes, Kishimoto DOES know that can reference a pairing. He has surprisingly been supportive of such a pairing, mentioning something about a "Love circle" if I am correct.

But you see, for the main majority of people... they just like those two characters together. Some people may be like "No! Sasuke doesn't belong with Naruto! He is too much of a emoatic prick! He is never there for Naruto... now Gaara..." And yes I have had people say this to me haha. This is how I see it in a real world sense: Sasuke went to go pursue a career that would definitely throw him into jail if he continued on with it. Naruto wants to save him; so he continues to hunt down Sasuke. Loosing Sasuke slowly eats away at Naruto, which causes him to become obsessed with finding and saving Sasuke, even if it costs him his life. (And before anyone fights me, Naruto IS in fact obsessed with finding Sasuke... If you mention Sasuke's name, Naruto suddenly bounces back...)

For me, I saw this pairing to be possible when Sasuke treated Naruto differently from the others. You don't see Sasuke wasting his breath on Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, or any other male on the rookie team. Along with that, Sasuke doesn't like the girls that he grew up with. Back then, boys(or girls) would pick on the person that they actually like. Well... now that is considered Bullying... because kids these days DON'T get disciplined by their parents...

-Ja ne


	12. Chapter 12

I want to mention that I have been having internet issues so it is possible that some stories may be put up late or very early... I have to put them up whenever the internet seems to be running smooth(Which is almost never.)

†

"I'm just saying that I think you are messing up!"

"I know what I am doing, Yondaime Kazekage."

"Hiruzen… that child is only 5 years of age! Putting that child into such an event… that is just cruelty!"

"Listen… I under-"

"No, Hiruzen. I messed up with my son… don't mess up with that child. That child… she is too young to understand war, yet she has that dreadful power. I ask that you reconsider and take that child from the exams."

"She is no mere child, Kazekage-sama. She holds her clan name upon her shoulder, and a fire so strong that even in the darkest time, she can light the world once more."

"Have you gone mad!"

"No… I am willing to pass the will of fire upon the next generation. That team, that child… they can change the world."

"You can't just place all odds on the children. They are too naïve!"

"Kazekage-sama… You seem to underestimate the will of these children… just take a gander… watch the children, see with your own clouded eyes that it is time for the next generation to take our place… to fix the wrong that us old fools created."

"You are wrong, Hiruzen… I don't underestimate the children… I underestimate us."

†**Break† Sasuke's POV**

"So… this is where we start?" Sakura asked, as she stared up at the doors to the building. Akuma instantly nodded, as she faced towards Sakura.

"Alright then… here is the plan." Sakura said, facing towards us with a serious look. She leaned closer towards me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I am Sasuke-kun's wife and Naruto is our child. We ar-"

"Hell no." I instantly stated, cutting her off. "This is an exam, Sakura, what the hell are you thinking? We aren't playing house here!"

"Ah, but the others don't need to know that, now do they?" Sakura said, an unpleasant smirk upon her face.

"`Kura-chan has a point…" Akuma said; obviously on Sakura's side to make me suffer and destroy what is left of my pride.

"How the hell do you figure?" I growled out.

"Well, you see… they will think we are sick or insane and go after the more bulky bunch… so we wouldn't become their targets. Teams would rather be provided with a challenge, then wuss it out… unless Ino's team is here…" Sakura instantly put her hand up to her chin, obviously lost in thought.

"Listen, Sakura, I think it is great that you want to protect us through an…. Interesting…. Tactic, but we just can't do it. Akuma is already a promising target due to her being of this current age." I raised my brow when I noticed a gentle smile on Sakura's face.

"I know, Sasuke-kun. I wanted to break the ice of stress that we all had before entering these doors. How are you feeling now?" I blinked, leaning away from Sakura.

She was right. We all were tense before we even reached the doors. Now we were all our normal selves. Akuma was smiling with a grip that wasn't so tight and Sakura wasn't shaking anymore. She seemed to have clear thoughts and a set mind.

"Thanks Sakura." I said, giving a small smile. She nodded, turning to face the door.

"We aren't here to win." Sakura said, placing her hand onto the handle.

"We are here to see how far we have gotten since becoming a team." She said, before a smile appeared on her face.

"And to protect…" She slowly began turning towards me. I smirked, tightening my grip on Akuma.

"To protect this little fox." I said, finishing Sakura's statement.

"No matter our color, our heritage nor anything else that is within us… we are a team… a family." I held out my hand. Sakura nodded, placing her hand over mine.

"A family is strong and connected, sharing many bonds." Sakura said. Akuma looked between us before placing her small hand over ours.

"And a family is forever-ttebayo!" She giggled out.

_**I can say that I am proud of you three. Even within the temporary loss of the 12 year old Naruto, you still stuck together. You are the team that many would wish for. Even I, Hatake Kakashi, am envious of you three. I was never able to create a bond like you three did. I am proud that I selected you as my team. Never make the mistakes I did. You are no longer the children of Konohagakure… you are Shinobi.**_

"Wow… there are so many people here." I nodded in agreement. The room was filled with genin from many villages. They all appeared to be strong, but very tense and angry.

"Tch… this is no day care, get that brat out of here before I give her a one way trip straight into my kunai." I heard someone snort out. I glared over to the person who said it.

"Children like that is what brings down these stupid villages."

"All the unworthy should be killed."

"What a disgrace…"

"Then why aren't you sorry excuse for ninjas dead then? Following your logic, you should be killed." I growled out through gritted teeth.

"What did you say to me!" The grass ninja threw down his pouch to the ground in anger as he stomped his way over to me.

"I said you are a worthless piece of trash that should have been tossed down a garbage disposal long before you left your father's vagina!" I glared into the grass ninja's eyes as he swiftly gripped me by the collar of my shirt.

"You little runt…!" He lifted his arm, getting ready to punch me.

"Knock it off and sit the hell down." A stern voice said, causing the grass ninja to let me go. I glanced over to the voice from before, to see a man wearing a bandana headband on his head. He must be the proctor for this exam, seeing as he had this look in his eyes that told everyone that he had killed before.

"If you give another outburst like that, I will have to disqualify you and your team." I glanced over to the grass ninja, who was smirking at me.

"Don't be so cocky you sniveling bonkura. I am the law of this room, so if you step out of line… expect it to be your last. Now get back with your team." I held in my laugh as the proctor chewed out the grass ninja.

"We will start by resorting your seats. Grab a number then sit within that seat." Everyone lined up, quickly grabbing their numbers and sitting within their respective seats.

I walked up to the box, Akuma within my arms so she could reach the box.

"What's this?" I looked up at the Chuunin holding the box. "What is that child doing in this exam?" This quickly caught the proctor's attention, making him walk over to us.

"A child is not allowed within these exams. If you had required a babysitter before entering the exam, you should have given the child to your teacher. I cannot let you continue until that child is sent home, however I am not going to wait for you."

What the hell was going on? Didn't the Hokage tell him that this child was joining the exams? Tch.

-AN-

Bonkura means dimwit/dumbass in Japanese. It is a slang word... Figure not many people would know this word so Giving that definition.

That Poll on my profile ends on July 19th, so please vote! I don't want you guys missing out on a chance for a story you like to be possibly updated!

**On July 19th; The poll for Special Saturday July 21st will end. A new poll will be put up for Special Saturday August 18th. Please put in your votes on my profile! Don't miss out on either chance!**

-Ja ne


	13. Chapter 13

The poll is in... and the winner for the Saturday special is... insert drum roll...

Yogen no Ko!

**The poll has been updated to August 18th's Saturday Special, please vote while you still have the chance! Poll gets taken down on August 16th. If you want something added into the poll as a choice just give me a heads up.**

†

The first proctor continued to stare at Akuma, who was kicking her legs as she sat on the first row's table. I could tell he didn't know what to do, since she had the form for the exam right in her hand plus a seal on the form from the Hokage.

"I am going to call your parents." He said, turning away from Akuma. "What is your name?" He asked as he grabbed a piece of paper from one of the people.

"Uzumaki Akuma." She responded instantly. I watched as the proctor tripped in his footing but quickly caught himself.

He quickly cleared his throat and faced the class. "Everyone be seated in your designated seats. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin selection exam's first test. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated."

His eyes flashed with malice. "Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone in the room gulped, while some had an off scent coming from them.

"Now we will hand out the exams." Ibiki said, as the other ninjas that were with Ibiki began passing out the papers.

Akuma stared… and stared…. and stared. "….?"

I raised my brow as Ibiki gave her a look.

"A… a paper test!" She nearly freaked out. So it wasn't just Naruto who hated paper tests…

Ibiki just gave Akuma an unfazed look before she jumped off the table and made her way to a free seat, which just so happened to be next to Hinata.

That made me feel better, since I know Hinata would look after Akuma for me. Thank god Hinata was kinder than everyone else within this room. She wasn't a venomous fangirl either!

"Do not turn your tests over. Listen closely to what I'm about to say." He lifted a chalk towards the board. "There are many important rules to this first test." The clicking sound of the chalk hitting the board echoed through the room.

"I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully." He gave us a stern look. From a distance I could hear Sakura mutter 'rules?'

"The first rule. You guys will all start off with 10 points. The test is made up of 10 questions and each one is worth a point but… this test uses a subtraction system. Basically, if you answer all the questions correctly, you keep your 10 points. But say if you miss three questions… you lose three points and will have 7."

I glanced at the board and read what it said.

_Initial points: 10_

_Exp #1- All correct=  
Keep all 10 initial points_

_Exp #2- Three Questions Incorrect=  
Initial points reduced to 7_

I wonder if Akuma can actually read that chicken scratch… or even understand a word of scar's language. I wonder if he is actually going to turn around and hold that chalk as if it was a weapon and shout 'Say hello to my little friend!'

"The second rule… this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates." His eyes narrowed.

"So, each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of 30." At hearing a loud thud, I glanced over to Sakura's seat to see her head first into the desk.

"Wait a second!" Sakura shouted, holding her hand up immediately. "I don't understand this initial points system, why is it a team test?"

"Shut up, you don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this, be quiet and listen." Akuma raised her hand, causing Ibiki to twitch.

"Ne ne, why is it a team test?" Akuma repeated Sakura's question. Ibiki quickly coughed and turned away, putting his hands behind his back as he stared at the board.

"There will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave." Ibiki said, still staring at the board.

"Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly… will be failed along with their two teammates." I watched as Sakura faltered, while fear filled my body.

Akuma is a 5 year old, maybe 6 if anything… who didn't even understand anything that we naturally said… not just that but… Naruto was never good at written exams…

"The exam will last one hour." Ibiki said, finally facing the class. "Ok… BEGIN!" He said.

Everyone quickly turned their papers over then began filling in the answers.

Glancing over the paper, I realized that I couldn't answer a single question on the page. What confused me the most was question number 10.

Instead of trying to answer the questions, I began examining around the room. Something seemed off, very off. Ibiki's words plus the Chuunin on the side checking off on their lists… Are they encouraging you to cheat?

Wait… so that's it! This never was a test for our intelligence; this is a test to see how well we can gather information! Damn it… 'A Shinobi must read underneath the underneath…' Kakashi was right… so in this case, if we are going to cheat, don't do it to where you are pathetic… but like a proud ninja and don't get caught.

Glancing around the room, I could see how everyone was cheating. Kiba was using Akamaru, Gaara was using a sand technique, Shino was using bugs, Tenten was using her ninja tools… it all was making sense now.

Sakura would be able to fill out these answers without a problem, so I wasn't worried about her as much as I am worried about Akuma. I have the sharingan, whereas Akuma had nothing from her family that would help her in this case.

Unless by magic a sealing jutsu can help, which I highly doubt. Why did all of this have to happen when Naruto was turned into a little runt by the name Akuma?

I shook my head. I had to focus on my test; otherwise there would be no hope for any of us just relying on Sakura's answers.

I glanced around the students that were in front of me then found my target. I activated my sharingan, watching his hand movements.

I copied his arm movements to fill in my test answers, going one at a time. This was definitely going well, now all I had to hope was that I wasn't being caught by the elite Chuunin.

Being an Uchiha, I still did have an advantage since the Chuunin wouldn't really know what the Sharingan is truly capable of unless they themselves were of the Uchiha clan or had the Sharingan.

I glanced to the side to see Sakura was done with her test, as she had her pencil already down. I frowned when I realized something different though. It was as if someone was controlling her.

Ino… I knew it had to be her. She would obviously choose Sakura to take control over, since it was always known that Sakura was book smart. That and those two were rivals…

"Ok. We will now start the tenth question."

-AN-

I shoulda went with a more... funny path for why Ibiki would keep Akuma! Instead this leaves you to wonder... Why did Ibiki leave Akuma in after hearing her name? Was it the last name of a fuinjutsu clan that did it? Was it something that Naruto had done under that name without ever bringing it up? What is with me and asking questions after the chapters? No really, why? I did it to NUA's chapter now I'm doing it to YnK... why do I feel like a narrator?

Anyway this is VERY important.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: _Next week there will be no updates for the following stories: Naruto no Bunshin(Thursday), NamikazeUzumaki Akuma(Friday, Yogen no Ko(Friday). There is a possibility that Not another HS Fic(Wednesday) will not get updated unless I put it up mad early... The reason for this is I will be out of ... town? (I think that is the word I am after) I will be in a completely other area, attending a convention._**

After I get back on... Sunday? Monday? One of the two days, I will be editing my August Calendar onto my profile. The main problem, though, is that I don't have any clue to if there will be days that stories won't get published or if they will be delayed.

On a side note... I have translation issues... I have some hard times trying to translate certain words into English, so there are a lot of mistranslated words throughout all my stories. Forgive me for that, since again... I don't speak English as much as I do Japanese and trying to use Google translate... it just gives me the wrong words... even that bab... Babyl... something... translator thing...

One of these months I will have to hold all updates to try and go through every chapter of all my stories. That is a total of... 227 currently posted chapters plus... 13 already written chapters... plus 20 chapters on the way for August... so that would be 260 chapters to go through, ignoring my stories that aren't posted up here yet. Plus ignoring(Currently) the Special Saturday for August, which could be anyway between 1-3 chapters of something being put up.

-Ja ne


	14. Chapter 14

Hahaha I just freaked out because my entire internet browser was in English... Then I realized I opened the wrong browser... I really got to delete that one haha

But as promised, here is the winner for Saturday Special.

Enjoy

†

It was about time that the tenth question was brought up. But the uneasy feeling of how Akuma was doing was really bothering me.

"Now… before we get to it… I'd like to go over the added rules for this question." What the hell? Who would add rules without telling anyone from the start?

"First, for this tenth question… you must decide whether you will take it or not." We have a choice? There has to be a catch…

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero… You fail! Along with your two teammates." That look in his eyes wasn't very promising, possibly scary if I would admit it… which I won't.

"And now… the other rule." Oh come on! How many added rules did this guy come up with within that hour? 'The final rule is you need a pink pony that craps out sparkly rainbows with bows.'

Tch.

"If you choose to take it… and answer incorrectly… That person will lose the right to ever take the Chuunin selection exam again."

"What kind of stupid rule is that! There are guys here who have taken the exam before!" Kiba shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Ibiki.

"Hehehe… You guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out."

"Huh?"

"Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it… and try again next year."

Well hell… now that just made it a bitch for us all.

"Now, let's begin… the tenth question. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave."

I glanced around the room. No one had raised their hands yet… but I could sense an aura around Akuma that told me that she was unsure of what to do.

If she chose to stay, she could be stuck as a genin forever, and make it harder for her to reach the title of Hokage like Naruto wanted to. But if she chose to leave… both Sakura and me would fail too.

I jumped when I noticed the person next to Akuma raise his hand. "I… won't take it!" I could see that he was visibly shaking. "I'm sorry... Gennai, Inoho…"

Everyone began raising their hands, cutting down the numbers in the room at a fast pace. I was surprised at how many people were raising their hands to quit. Most of them you wouldn't believe would quit, due to their looks. I guess looks truly are deceiving.

I glanced towards Sakura to see her staring intently at Akuma. She had the same concerns that I did about Akuma. Naruto has always wanted to be a ninja, a Hokage… and now all that was at risk if we failed the tenth question.

Sakura, I know, wouldn't want to see that impossible dream of Naruto's, crushed. I saw her hand slowly begin to rise before she froze, and had a shocked expression on her face.

Following her gaze I noticed that she was staring at Akuma, who was holding her tiny hand in the air. Even I was overtaken by the shock of the sight. Hell, even Hinata was! It was unexpected, considering the talk that Naruto always had.

Now her shaking hand was within the air. She was definitely the brave one out of us three to do something like thi-

"Don't underestimate me-ttebayo! I will not run!" She shouted as she slammed her tiny hand against the desk, causing it to crack slightly.

"I'll take it! Even if I am a Genin forever-ttebayo! I'll will myself to becoming Hokage-ttebayo anyway, so I don't care! I am not afraid!" I could see the change in her aura.

The aura around her before wasn't fear, no… it was anticipation. Did she know something we didn't know?

"The Uzumaki clan never gives up nor goes back on their nindo way-ttebayo!" I smiled softly. She wasn't thinking about us, not at all… she has more guts than we ever would have.

"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision; this is your last chance to quit." Ibiki said, his tone stern.

"I follow my unbending words… that's my ninja way-ttebayo." Glancing around the room, I noticed that the tense air that surrounded us before was now gone.

Who would have thought that a five year old would cause people to become inspired like this; I know I didn't.

Ibiki glanced around the room before a smirk formed on his face. "Good decisions. Now, to everyone still remaining…"

I could hear the creaking of the chairs as everyone leaned forward in anticipation. "I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

"Eh?"

"HUH!"

Ibiki cleared his throat. "To the 78 who remain… Congratulations on passing the first test!" He repeated.

Sakura spoke up first, asking the question that was on everyone's mind. "Wait… what do you mean? We already pass? What about the tenth question?"

"There never was such a thing. Or you could say that those two choices were the tenth question." Ibiki said with a toothy grin.

"Hey! Then what were the first nine questions for? They were pointless then!" The girl from the sound village shouted.

"They were not pointless… they had already served their intended purpose." He smirked more. "To test your individual information gathering ability… that purpose."

Was this guy bipolar or something? He went from being stern, to being scared of a five year old, to being a douche to now being more calm and cheery.

I toned out Ibiki as he explained the first exam to the sand ninja. Instead, I turned my attention to Akuma. She seemed to be pretending to pay attention, though I could tell that she was more interested in the ribbon on the back of Ibiki's haidate.

I watched as Ibiki went to take off his headband. What the hell did he say anyway? Wait… is those scars… oh god! I quickly turned my gaze to Akuma, who had her eyes covered by Hinata's hands.

Thank GOD Hinata is sitting next to her!

Ibiki put his headband back on, allowing Hinata to let go of Akuma's eyes. Ibiki smiled at everyone in the room.

"But… question ten… is the true purpose of this test." Oh sure… I pay attention and now it doesn't make sense to me… maybe I can ask Sakura after this.

"What do you mean?" Or not… she was confused by his statement just like me… maybe she wasn't paying attention too.

"Let me explain… the tenth question… the 'Take it' or 'not take it' decision… obviously these were painful choices. Those who choose the latter fail along with their teammates. Those who choose to take it… could lose the chance to ever take the test again."

He smirked at us. "…A true leap of faith." He pocketed his hand as he gazed around the room.

Once he began talking again I decided it was just worth toning him out to begin with. Best decision I had ever made ever since Naruto became 5.

I continued to stare blankly, even after shards of glass flew all over the room while a black ball rolled into the room.

Wait… What?

-AN-

We all know that this is what Sasuke was really thinking throughout the ending half of the exam. And yes... yes Sasuke is going all overly protective over Akuma/Naruto... Silly Sasuke, it's only scars! Naruto has a lot of those on his heart and in his memories! Those are nothing!

Wow I made that deep... so deep... Now I need to play 'emo music' to match my sudden mood...

Oh you know what guys? Robert Downey Jr. Is my favorite singer now. -nodnod- To be able to warp his voice to where you can't even tell its him... my god!

Oh and, Akuma/Naruto is saying '-ttebayo' more because of the younger age. When you are younger you say the words more often than when you get older. And yes, Akuma/Naruto said the same thing(Or close to it...?) from the original anime/manga. The reason for this is because Akuma is still Naruto no matter what, she has the same resolve... the same feelings.

Now you guys got less than a month for the next special saturday so vote it on up and maybe YnK can be the winner again, ne? (Oh and for my above statement... when I was younger I said 'ne' and 'yakno' a lot. Now I say it rarely, it has been over 14 years haha its been almost 18 years since I started saying one of the two words.)

7 more days until my birthday, yay! 歓呼！

-Ja ne


	15. Chapter 15

So guys... I'm actually thinking of taking a month break from posting up stories. I have once again fallen behind on the stories and am in dire need of a break. So I think I might not update in August, but do the Saturday special still since I put up a poll for it... maybe not but if not August, I am not updating at all in September. It would only be for a month so I can sit there, get my stories back rolling, maybe get FFJ out of being put on hold for like what, a year?

I would be doing the following during that month:

Typing enough chapters to the currently published stories for them to be updated through at least two months worth of time.  
Going back through EVERY story and fixing all translation mistakes PLUS errors caused by the writing program I used. {Sorry guys... it is hard for me to translate some words since I'm not as fluent as everyone else might be, but at least I don't have grammar problems every 5 seconds, right?}  
Getting some stories that are not published yet, to a decent chapter to be published.

So we are talking 16 published stories to go through, and most of those stories have massloads of chapters... I need a break just to do them without adding more burdens to my already burdened amount, yakno?

†

Ibiki seemed unfazed by the ball of black throwing kunai at the ceiling. This must be normal from this blob then.

"This is no time to be celebrating! I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go! Follow me!" The woman continued to shout in a hyperly loud voice.

Wow… she was very much like Naruto…. Way too much… it is actually… scary.

We watched in silence as the woman began yelling at Ibiki for the number of students left in the room. When she turned to talk to the students she stopped when her eyes landed on Akuma.

I watched as a brow rose on the woman's face. She faced Ibiki who only simply nodded to her. She held her hands on her hips as she looked directly at Akuma.

"Fox." She simply said, causing Akuma to jump and stare up at Anko. "Everyone, follow me to the second exam." Before anyone could speak up, she jumped out the window.

**Sakura's POV**

I watched Sasuke's retreating form as he went to go look for logs. I glanced over to Akuma who was using a stick to draw a seal around us. I sighed, gaining Akuma's attention.

Akuma flopped down near me, after finishing her seal drawing. "Akuma, I have some questions." She nodded to me.

"What did you write on that test?" She gave me a toothy grin. "I drew a fox-ttebayo!" She giggled. I smiled at her.

"Did you know what was going to happen?" She stayed silent before crawling over to me. She leaned up and began whispering in my ear. My eyes went wide at every word that was said within my ear.

Before I could comment what she said, we were both thrown.

**Sasuke's POV**

I groaned. Why did Akuma want these logs? We weren't going to set camp here. We had to get a scroll then go to the tower. That kid was always confusing.

I turned left, heading to where I left Akuma and Sakura only to see no one there. Instead I could see debris of broken trees laying in random spots on the ground. I glanced up more to see a huge Snake where both Sakura and Akuma would be.

I was scared, to say the least. Did that damn thing eat them!? Did it eat my only teammates!? I howled in frustration, pulling out several kunai as I lunged for the beast.

I was barely doing damage to it, but I didn't give a rat's ass! That thing harmed the people that were so close to me. I don't care that Sakura is a fangirl, she is my teammate! I don't care if Akuma is no longer Naruto, or… do I?

I shook my head, getting ready to lunge once again to the snake. Before I could land my attack, I was pulled away into a dark area. I went to say something but my mouth was covered by a hand.

Glancing over I noticed it was Sakura. Her head was bleeding slightly, but she didn't have much damage done to her other than that.

"Where is Akuma?" Sakura sighed, glancing at the snake. "That snake knocked Akuma away… I tried to find her but I can't seem to."

I grit my teeth, going around Sakura as I went to go find Akuma myself. I didn't get far though, seeing as a man was standing right before me.

He reeked of the scent of snakes. It was horrid. "Uchiha Sasuke…. You are my target." I narrowed my gaze. "Get out of my way." I said, getting agitated by this fool.

"Kuku… I am afraid that I cannot do that." He lunged at me, causing me to dodge his attacks. I tried to attack back, only for him to regenerate each time my attacks were successful.

What the hell was this man?

I dodged another attack from him as fear began to rise in my body. Who was this man… he was no normal genin.

"Kuku… wondering who I am are you?" I frowned. How did he know?

"I am Orochimaru." My eyes went wide in shock. Orochimaru was the name of one of the three legendary Sannin! What the hell did I get myself into!?

I glanced over to Sakura, who was holding her head as the blood from her forehead seemed to bleed more than it should have. Did she get poisoned by that snake?

That would mean I was on my own…

"Sakura! Get out of here now!" She looked up at me with glossy eyes. 'Oh god…' She wasn't in her right mind… this was the worst I have seen her. What the hell did she crash into? Was it a tree? Or… was it a rock?

I gasped when I was slammed against a tree. I was so distracted that I hadn't even noticed that man move.

My eyes went wider when I noticed that I had spit out blood without even realizing it. I fell limp to the ground. This wasn't good; I had sustained more damage than I thought because I was so distracted.

This had to be the end; there was nothing I could do. I couldn't even defeat this Sannin who only landed what, two maybe three hits on me? I wouldn't even be able to look at my brother, who would have already killed me.

I slowly closed my eyes as Orochimaru made his way to me. This was the end; I know it had to be. There was nothing I could do in this state that would defeat someone with this much power.

Nothing…

I heard a loud thud, causing me to open my eyes to see the snake trying to eat Orochimaru. Even Orochimaru seemed surprised by this.

"Hmmm?" Orochimaru dodged the snake's attempts to eat him. I took this chance to pull out my wired kunai, tossing it all around before taking a deep breath and letting out a stream of flames.

I rolled away, only to gasp in pain. I nearly forgot about the injuries that were already done to my body. I shook my head. I had to get away from this guy and find Akuma.

I glanced back towards where the flames were only to see the man brushing off his shoulder as the skin on his face began to peel. I frowned as fear crept into my eyes.

He wasn't human… there was no way he was human.

I quickly reached into my pouch. "I will give you my scroll! Then you can be on your way!" I shouted, twitching in pain.

I could hear the light gasp coming from Sakura. I turned towards her. "I have to find Akuma! This is the only way… we are no match for him!" Sakura nodded, attempting to stand up on her own feet, but failed.

I frowned, but faced Orochimaru. If I gave him this scroll would he leave us? He had to; he was only after the scroll, right? Yeah that is right, he only wants this scroll. So if we give it up to him he will bring it to his team and leave.

No… I almost forgot…

"_Uchiha Sasuke…. You are my target."_

-AN-

So I am back from Otakon. I had a blast with my boyfriend!(Sage) I put like two pictures on deviantart of it(I use the same username for everything.) And, for everyone who follows me... I made a tumblr just for you guys and those that may follow me on deviantart! I'm like... "What can I use that people might use?" then I just happened to come across tumblr and was like "This might work!" but, if you guys think that tumblr isn't good enough for updates, tell me which things you think I should make an account for.

So now you can follow me on Deviantart under "DaemonDeDevil"  
Or on Tumblr under "DaemonDeDevil"

I will admit I don't know many sites that is best for updating but... just tell me a site, I will make it and the username will be "DaemonDeDevil" (Or if I have to make that 'Facebook' thing I will put "Daemon DeDevil")

So for now, I will finish the stories of this month which is UT and HSF... if you see stories updated in August that means I chose to put stories on hold in September.

Loves you guys, and if you guys went to Otakon and saw a Ciel Phantomhive with a Sebastian Michaelis that were a couple, holding hands... that was me and my boyfriend(Maybe?) if you aren't sure, I do have two pictures up... which might increase since I am stealing pictures from other peoples phones haha!

-Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

I will take down the previous chapter when I am done with everything that I said I would be doing. I did promise to update this on August 18th however; I wasn't home for 99.9% of the day.

It was `Tachi's birthday yesterday so... yeah.

Yogen no Ko won the August poll so gratz to everyone that voted on it.

†

What do I do? Well he is a Sannin therefore he would be bound by honor right? Yeah. I nodded inwardly as I gripped the scroll.

This was my only choice. I held the scroll out before tossing it towards Orochimaru. Before it even reached his hands, a flash broke through us, causing a wall to cut off the scroll from even reaching Orochimaru.

I blinked before looking around myself. This was a protection seal… who had the time to even set up something like this? Was this previously here? This is the forest of death though…

"Why would 'Suke give up the scroll-ttebayo?" I jumped at the voice. Looking up into a tree was Akuma sitting down like an animal would. Within her hand I could see faint flickering of possibly chakra connecting to the snake.

So it was Akuma that caused the snake to try and eat Orochimaru? But she doesn't know how to use Chakra! Unless… that isn't truly chakra… I frowned more.

The snake dived for the seal, crashing into it directly, causing a crack to form. This caught Akuma's attention quickly. When she dived to stop the snake, it hit her with its tail.

"AKUMA!" I shouted, getting ready to dive for her. "You… you dobe! He is no match for us! Let's just give him the sc-"

"Sasuke-kun… let Naruto do her own thing…" I turned to Sakura in shock. An emotion passed through her eyes before she turned away.

I heard another crack, causing me to turn just in time to see the seal shatter before me. My eyes went wider as the snake came diving towards me.

This wasn't going well at all!

I couldn't even move. The snake was coming at top speed. All I could think of doing was closing my eyes.

But nothing hit. Nothing connected to me. I opened my eyes in shock to see the little runt holding the snake by pure strength and kunais.

"Are you alright… scaredy-cat." My eyes widened in shock. Did she just… I shook my head before narrowing my gaze.

"You did good Akuma." She smiled at me, as her features began to change; changes that I hadn't noticed at first. She had claws rather than nails; and her lines on her face were deeper whiskers with a different color to it. She had more noticeable fangs than before.

This was the Kyuubi, I just know it was. Because Kyuubi was willing to protect Akuma when her life was in danger and this would be one of those cases.

Akuma switched her position, gripping onto the snake as she twirled it then threw it into the sky. In that instant, Orochimaru took this chance to lunge at Akuma, who instantly dodged his attack.

I twirled out a kunai then held it with a firm grip. If Akuma wasn't backing out, then neither was I; plus this son of a snake-charmer hurt my Akuma; he NEEDS to be punished.

I immediately lunged after Orochimaru. Right before I swiped my kunai at him; I remembered what Akuma was trying to teach me. Elements…

I closed my eyes as I brought my kunai down, opening it as the heat engulfed both my hand and Orochimaru's body. Before I could do another attack, Akuma had pushed me away.

I caught myself on a tree and looked up to see Akuma surrounding herself and Orochimaru with a seal.

"Sasuke-kun… come… here." I turned to Sakura to see her motioning to come to her. I glanced back at Akuma then ran over to Sakura.

"Akuma told me… some things… two of them are important…"

†**Break†**

I watched Akuma dodge the blade from Orochimaru's mouth. He was really persistent on getting rid of Akuma, but of course that wouldn't be so easy. He did, after all, make the big mistake on coming after the team with a Jinchuuriki in it.

I watched Akuma as she extended her kunai, making it take the shape of a spear, as she blocked each attempt Orochimaru had on trying to hit her with the sword.

The only great thing was; Orochimaru couldn't see this seal that was forming around us. Only my Sharingan eyes could see the seal. The lack of chakra was allowing Orochimaru to be clueless.

Akuma just needed to time her attack right though, or she would get sucked into the seal with Orochimaru.

Akuma quickly jumped back then opened her eyes, staring right into Orochimaru's. My eyes went wide in shock, finally seeing the empty void of her eyes.

Now I see why people staggered when they saw her eyes. I shook my head, closing my eyes.

"_Akuma told me… that neither of us can stare into her eyes. Bad things would happen, she claims."_

But… they didn't seem dangerous, unless… they changed. I wouldn't put it past this runt… first she mixes elements, then she tells me she doesn't use chakra… now she is fighting a Sannin… what in kami's name is going on?

I heard a crack, causing me to look up in time to see Akuma's back hitting the one end of the seal. That didn't seem good at all.

Akuma turned around slowly to me, her eyes filled with fear, throwing me completely off.

"Kyuubi!" I shouted, unsure of why that slipped out of my mouth. Her eyes went wide before her eyebrows narrowed.

She quickly bit her thumb, the extended it for the drops to fall into the center of the seal. In an instant, Sakura and I were thrown back.

I caught Sakura before she obtained more damaged then looked over to see a huge Kyuubi glaring into Orochimaru's eyes.

I couldn't tell if Orochimaru was scared or having sick pleasure from this. That seemed to annoy me though.

"I am surprised that Konoha even lets you off your leash, Kyuubi." Orochimaru said, more directed at Akuma rather than Kyuubi.

"**Watch your tongue, you filthy snake. Remember how the food chain is."** Kyuubi lifted his paw, showing Orochimaru his sharp claws.

"Hmm… the only thing I want is my Sasuke-kun." I watched in horror as his tongue ran around his lips.

"THAT IS GROSS!" I shouted. I could tell I had a disgusted expression on my face as I stared at Orochimaru.

"**I never liked snakes… especially you, Orochimaru. You have caused more trouble than you know."** Kyuubi lunged for Orochimaru, who lunged for Akuma.

I quickly dived for Akuma, catching her as something scraped along my neck. I hissed in pain before I fell to the ground, rolling a bit as I held Akuma to keep her safe.

Akuma immediately bolted up after we stopped rolling. She quickly placed her hand over the burning part of my neck.

"`Suke! You may be poisoned-ttebayo… please don't m-move!" I stared into Akuma's face to see tears coming from the corners of her eyes.

"It's alright Akuma… as long as you are safe, that is all that matters." I wiped the tears from her eyes before I pulled her into a hug. "Let's let Kyuubi keep Orochimaru at bay."

I glanced over to Sakura, who was now standing on her two feet.

"Alright, Akuma, this is the plan."

-AN-

I won't be having a Saturday Special in September; unless I get things finished... but so far it is a 99.9% chance that I won't be done what I am doing.

Anyway, see you guys sometime at the end of September.

-Ja ne


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Starting from now on all my chapters will be having the above information. Anything that is said by me that is new will be above the '†'

The bottom author note will also state a repeat of the same thing, so anything said by me again will be directly under my '-AN-'

The reason I am starting to do this is because of the people that failed to read the disclaimer, warnings or anything like that.

I have come to realize that my chapters always appear as '1 line sentences' though I know it is mainly because my monitor is very wide, but it causes problems coz it makes the story seem to be of less quality. I don't want to make my stories too big per chapter, but it does appear that practically nothing is going on. For now I am uncertain on what to do to fix this issue, since my minimal word limit per chapter is 1.2k while my maximum for certain stories is 1.5k (Uzumaki Twins minimal is 2k)

If I put too much into a paragraph, it appears to be 'BS'd and I don't want that at all. I will, in the end, have to rewrite this story so there is a possibility of different events or more information that would be added.

What do you guys think? Should I rewrite my stories and add more information into it to make it longer or should I rewrite it and keep it close to what I already have? If I rewrite it and add more to the story than what it already has, it might mean you would have to re-read the story.

For now I will continue to upload chapters until a decision of what to do has been made.

†

I watched Kyuubi's tail movements carefully as I waited for an opening to get through them. Kyuubi wasn't easy to predict the movements of; though I thought he would be. He would move his tail in one direction, but his chakra would go into a whole different direction. It was no wonder the village feared this fox demon as much as they did. Even I was starting to fear this mighty beast; it made me wonder how this child was so calm in watching Kyuubi without any fear.

I glanced towards Akuma as she continued to keep pressure to my neck as best as she could with her tiny hands and feather-like weight. I know Akuma could easily let Kyuubi in on our plan but that would possibly break his concentration on Orochimaru; which we didn't want since he would then go after me, or worse… Akuma. I mentally shook my head before once again returning my gaze to Kyuubi's tails to watch their movements once more. The pain within my neck wasn't helping me concentrate at all. I don't believe that this is poison that entered my system since Akuma seems to be treating the wound differently from a normal poison injury.

I quickly dodged a kunai then peered over to see that it was Sakura that had thrown a kunai with string connected to its handle. At a closer glance, I could tell that it was the same kunai that I had used earlier on Orochimaru. It appeared that Sakura knew that we were trying to get away from the danger that was only a few yalms away. I nodded to Sakura before she went to double check her end of the string to see if it was tight and strong enough for Akuma and me to get across.

"Akuma, can you untie my haidate from around my head and hand it to me?" She glanced over to me before turning her gaze to Sakura before nodding to me. I felt a tug on the back of my head then watched as the haidate blocked my vision. Akuma quickly caught the haidate with what appeared to be some form of a wind jutsu; before she brought it up to my hand for me to reach. I grabbed the head from the air then glanced towards Sakura who nodded. I could tell that from that nod, she was implying that it was completely safe for me to get across on the string.

"Alright Akuma, we only have one chance to do this, I want you to hold on tight to me, do not let go." She nodded before she wrapped her small pale arms around my neck. I could feel the tugging on my shirt, telling me that she had grabbed onto my shirt as an extra safety precaution to prevent herself from falling. I nodded to her as I swung the haidate over the wire, making the metal part be the leverage on the top of the wire. I gripped onto both ends of my haidate as I drew in a deep breath.

I once again watched Kyuubi's tails before pushing myself off the branch that I was standing on. As we got closer to Kyuubi's tails, I would use my weight to move us left and right to dodge and evade the tails. I kept my eyes on each tail before I would have to use my weight to push us back a little to avoid any chakra that could possibly hit us. My eyes grew wide as a tail was heading straight for us, in a path that no matter which way my weight would go, it would still hit us.

Instead of hitting us, it lightly hit the wire behind us, causing the kunai to get pulled out of the tree trunk. My heart sunk as I could feel the drop from behind due to the missing leverage to keep us heading towards Sakura. "Oh crud!" Was all I could make out as I glanced behind us. I went through my mind trying to find any way out of this mess before I mentally slapped myself. "Akuma, you are a wind specialist correct?" I could feel her nod against the crevice of my neck. I knew she was a wind specialist, but I had to 'double check.'

"I need you to use two wind jutsu then. I want you to send one under us to keep us up then one behind us to give us a boost. We need to bounce or else we will BE bounced." She nodded to me before she leaned back from my neck. I felt a sudden change of wind pressure surrounding both Akuma and me. Against my better judgment, I glanced down only to notice something off. We were within a sealing circle; when did she do this? The words that Sakura spoke earlier crossed my mind.

"_While you were getting wood, Akuma was drawing these seal markings into the dirt. Some disappeared into the ground while the main big circle that surrounded those small ones stayed there until that snake attacked us."_

This must have been one of those circles that was set up before hand then; it wouldn't surprise me either if I was correct. This is, after all, Akuma we are talking about here; the number 1, unpredictable ninja of Konoha.

A gust of wind shot up all around us causing the falling wire to get cut, and parts of it to get torn into pieces. Instead of falling to the bottom of the seal; we were held in place by the difference currents of the wind. I went to compliment Akuma on her seal but noticed that Akuma's face was filled with surprise as she looked around us. This caused me to raise my brow, following her gaze before turning my gaze back to her.

"What's wrong, Akuma?" I asked after feeling her tremble against my back. "I… I didn't set this seal-ttebayo…" I frowned. If she didn't set this seal up, then who did? Was this person's purpose to hold us in this seal? That doesn't seem right considering Akuma was the only Uzumaki alive… right? This, after all, was a seal created by someone of the Uzumaki clan, I could tell. I was around Akuma enough to see the difference and to know that the Uzumaki clan was the only ones who used sealing to begin with, or people who learned the sealing technique from someone in the Uzumaki clan.

Akuma glanced all around the seal, as if trying to find a way out of the seal or even who had created the seal. She let her grip around me go as she reached out towards the one side of the seal. I quickly grabbed her hand before the worst could happen. We didn't know what this seal was even capable of.

"If we go down, it would be the start of the seal and where the most pressure is that could cut us apart. If we go to the sides, those could cut us up too, seeing as this is an enclosed seal. If we go up we won't be able to exit since it appears to be enclosed with another seal at the time." Akuma glanced up in silence. She was taking in the entire seal, trying to figure out more about it.

"We are in the position of 'trapped animals.' In other words, we can't do anything." Akuma turned towards me. She opened her eyes again, revealing glossy sapphire eyes rather than the tint of red that I had seen just earlier. These eyes were Naruto's eyes… what was going on with this child?

"I'm not any trapped animal-ttebayo! I am a fox!" I couldn't help but smile at her. This was a 5 year old, who was being braver than a 12 year old. She was willing to keep fighting even when it felt like we were on our knees to this man. I stared at Akuma in silence. The will to never give up…

"_You're always busy!" I pouted. I glanced up when I noticed movement then saw a hand motioning for me to come closer. I smiled brightly as I ran towards the owner of the hand._

_I was instantly met with pain, as fingers poked my head. "Forgive me Sasuke… Again, next time."_

That's right; I never gave up back then either. I always continued forward, to wherever my feet would take me. I may be his shadow right now; but I refuse to make the same mistakes that he did. I had an advantage that he didn't; one that he would have wished he had years ago if he had known her… I have Akuma.

A sharingan cannot pick up Akuma's attacks, nor can it truly copy her moves. She is above the sharingan yet she doesn't seem to know that. She believes that my sharingan was able to copy everything that she was teaching me but it truly wasn't. I was only learning by watching underneath the underneath. This is why she is my advantage; not only could she teach me her chakra-less moves but maybe, just maybe she could help me take down that man. She could use her sealing techniques from her clan or just use her normal chakra-less attacks that were naturally stronger than the average chakra attack.

I glanced over to Akuma as she stared up at the top of the seal. Being in a seal expert clan, she could probably pinpoint the break in the seal. It was all up to her, seeing as I didn't know any form of Fuinjutsu like she did. Hell, I don't think Sakura knows anything about Fuinjutsu; especially not like Akuma did. A flashback of what had happened in Uzushiogakure passed through my mind, causing me to shudder at the thought.

"Akuma." She glanced over to me, acknowledging that I wanted her attention. "You find the weak point in the seal and I will help you break it. You just have to tell me where and how." A frown instantly graced her face, throwing me off guard. She looked around more, as if examining the writing of the seal instead. "Akuma, what's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head before staring at me once more. "Did you find where the weak point was?" She once again shook her head.

"Why do I have this horrible feeling…?" I mumbled. "Is it possible for us to break this seal then?" She once again shook her head. "What?" I stared at her, fear slowly starting to sink through every bone in my body.

"We cannot break this seal-ttebayo…"

"Why not?" I asked instantly.

"This…" she fell silent before waving her arms around frantically. "This is my mother's sealing technique-ttebayo!"

What?

-AN-

I rewrote my original 'Chapter 17' so that it would be longer than normal. I am going to try to make all the chapters from 17+ to be longer than the first 16 chapters. This is why I present the question of 'Should I rewrite the first 16 chapters to be longer or just rewrite it to correct the current errors in it?' The original Chapter 17 was 1,205 words while this one is 1,804 which is a 599 word increase… and to think, all I did was add in a few extra things that would make it sound less pathetic haha!

On a side note; I have placed up a poll on my profile. The poll is to determine what story I should upload next so please vote. Since things are starting to run smoother now, I can get around to updating more. (Granted I still don't have a job, but that won't be an issue soon.)

Right now, not all of my stories are going to be updated right away. The reason this story is, is because it already had chapters done up until the end of October. Because I have endless flooding ideas towards this story, I can continue its chapters further and update it every week again.

I do realize that it isn't Friday in most places yet but it's almost Friday for some places so yeah, it would just be a few hours early. (It's because I'm going to be busy the rest of today)

P.S. I have been slowly replacing chapters in the stories while my internet was still up. Most of the short stories has been rewritten, though there are a few that still need to be fixed up. If I remember correctly, I did replaced chapter 1 of NUA the other day… it is slightly longer and not as jumpy as it was previously.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys! Thank you to the few that read up on my chapter I put up last week. Instead of coming back in October like I said I would, I came back with a few stories that were overflowing with chapters compared to all my other stories. It just so happened, that the 3 stories I came back with were my 'popular' stories which gets more hits than anything within each week before a new chapter is put up.

I drew up a reference towards the NnB Naruto/Akuma in which I will be scanning and posting up on my deviantart and on my facebook page that I created for you guys. {Though I am still trying to figure out how to use it… When I was trying to fix up my information I somehow changed it to Italian so I was like 'oh god oh god I will pretend you are Spanish for the 30 minutes it will take me to find the language thing to change you back to Japanese' It… took me an hour… because I never scrolled down far enough haha! I had to literally ask someone where to change the language…

I forgot how popular this story has gotten. I am so used to it taking a long time before it hits at least 50 views but when I first put up chapter 17… within the first few hours, it broke the 100 views. All I could do was stare in horror and think "Dear god, what will the hits be like next week when I go to upload chapter 18?"

†

"I said this is my mother's sealing technique-ttebayo! I can tell…" I instantly gave her a funny look. How does she know it is her mother's sealing technique if she never met her mother to begin with? Hell I didn't know Naruto had parents! Then again, how else would Naruto have come into this world… science?

"Are you certain?" I asked in which she replied with a simple nod. "It isn't trying to harm us… I think-ttebayo." She looked around the seal before turning back towards me. "How can you tell that it is your mother's sealing technique?" Akuma hummed before placing a finger to her lip. "Ne… it's a warm chakra…. Very loving… like a mother-ttebayo…" I stared at her before peering around at the sealing jutsu. It wasn't sealing us at all, it was protecting us. The proof to this was how the debris from Kyuubi attacking Orochimaru, would be blown away while Kyuubi himself couldn't even get his tails near this vortex.

I couldn't help myself but to smile. Even when her parents weren't present, they still wanted to protect their child. I wonder if my parents would have done the same thing as Akuma's parents are doing if they were given the chance. I mean, they are my parents, right? So they would want to protect me in some way, right? Well actually, I could question my father but I know my mother would try to protect me too.

I glanced over to Akuma as she pulled out a kunai then pushed herself towards one of the sides. Instantly the kunai that was in her hand went flying up before the metallic pieces that used to be said kunai, began floating around us. I cringed; terrified at what the vortex would have done if Akuma herself went to touch those walls. At least the kid was smart enough to use a kunai instead of her own hand again.

"I know how to break it now-ttebayo!" I did a double-take towards Akuma. What the hell? She just said she couldn't break the seal, but now she can? Then again, if anyone knew how to break a seal, it would be her. I guess she just needed time to analyze and break a kunai.

"`Suke needs to use a fire based jutsu-ttebayo! I will be freezing us!" Wait what? Freeze us? What the hell is she talking about? The only person who could actually create ice was Haku, and he is quite dead. According to Kakashi, it was possibly Naruto's fault that Haku died! But pushing that aside, Haku's ice abilities came from his kekkei genkai. As far as I know, the Uzumaki clan doesn't have any Kekkei Genkai.

I blinked when I noticed a snowflake pass by my eyes. I stared before following the snowflake with my eyes. It passed straight through the vortex without being hit or destroyed. I slowly turned towards Akuma and stared at her. Her eyes were closed but her hands were placed together as if she was giving a prayer or something. This child…. This child was creating snow, but how? To top it off, the snow was being created inside the vortex and, with more concentration, it stayed within the vortex.

Akuma was changing the climate. It went from Konoha's summer weather to a winter like temperature in a matter of seconds. What is this child? I shook my head. That wasn't what mattered right now, what mattered was the fact that the snow was rising and causing the inside of the vortex to turn to ice. I had to prepare myself to set us aflame, and that realization grew when the pile of snow rose closer to where we were floating at.

It was hard to concentrate on the matter at hand. Why? Truth is I was starting to fear this child. She was so much like Naruto at the same time she was so different from him. She had a wide range of deadly Fuinjutsu that she knew in which Naruto himself never showed any promise in knowing anything related to sealing. She had the ability to mix elements and knew more than one which all she could use, while Naruto only showed that he could use Shadow clones.

There was something about this child, though, that made me want to protect her. My intentions would be valid seeing as she is currently a 5 year old, using chakra-less attacks. That can actually cause fear into anyone, even us, that Uchiha clan. This also causes her to be a high target due to her abilities. How does this make her a target? Think about it…. She uses attacks that lack in chakra… I think that alone causes her to become the biggest target compared to those with Kekkei Genkai abilities like the Uchiha clan's sharingan or the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan.

You are talking about a child who keeps her eyes closed, preventing a sharingan from trying to do anything to her. Her wide range of abilities cannot even be copied through the sharingan either; at least I believe that is the case since mine couldn't even see any chakra coming off her attacks… just…. Her eyes.

My eyes went wide as my thought process completely dispersed. I was freezing! I hadn't even realized that the snow had passed over us and froze us. I glanced towards Akuma only to have my eyes become the size of dinner plates. Akuma was surrounded by a faint red glow, which could possibly be chakra, or maybe it was something else. The red glow, however, was causing the ice around her to freeze. I guess I know when not to touch Akuma now…

I shook my head then closed my eyes as best as I could. I had to ignore the cold biting feeling and concentrate mainly on melting the ice. Wait… I don't even have room for air! So how am I supposed to create fire…?

"_Alright so… what are the benefits of using your type of fire moves compared to mine?" I asked Akuma as I sat down next to her on the limb of the branch. She stared up at the sky, thinking, as she let out a soft hum._

"_Well, there is the fact that it doesn't take up chakra-ttebayo…" I waited for her to continue but when she said nothing else, I knew that there wasn't much of a benefit in using her form of fire attacks._

"_But…" I quickly looked over to Akuma._

"_The attacks you use grow stronger with the amount of air within your lungs and around you… it makes it stronger while using an attack such as mine that lacks in chakra-ttebayo…."_

That's right. Instead of using the air to make a fire stronger, you use your own body heat… it would be just like what I did for Naruto when we had traveled to that country covered with an endless supply of snow… I had used my flame jutsu with my own body, causing me to give off a lot of heat at that time.

As if I could nod, I took an imaginary deep breath before causing the heat in my body to rise. I couldn't tell if it was working, but I wasn't willing to check as there was only one thing on my mind. I had to break the ice or Akuma would die from either the water or from freezing. I needed to protect Akuma; she was all I had left!

I opened my eyes. Did I really just think that? Was Akuma really all I had left? No… I still had another person, but he was someone I had to kill. That's right… I continue to live for that man, not Naruto, not Akuma, not Sakura or anyone else within this village. I live so I can kill the man that has caused so much grief in my life.

"Didn't you say that you would never leave a comrade behind? Didn't you say that we were your precious people now?" My eyes went wide at the familiar voice. I glanced towards Akuma only to see her still in the same position as before, still frozen. So why, why did I hear Naruto if Akuma was currently a fox-sickle?

"Wake up already!"

I shook my head, now having space around me to move. "Damn it Sasuke, focus." I reached out towards Akuma and placed my hand against the ice that surrounded her. It wasn't melting. Why? I was using fire… wasn't I?

"Wake up-ttebayo!"

Wait…

It wasn't me that was frozen at all… everything around me was instead. No one was present in the area either! Kyuubi was no longer in my site, nor was Orochimaru or Sakura. And Akuma? Even she was no longer within the ice. What just happened? What was going on?

"What are you doing teme? Wake up!"

Why…. Why was I hearing Naruto's voice? Have I gone crazy? Did I fall into a genjutsu? Or….

Am I no longer awake; or within a coma?

What was going on?

-AN-

Oh the suspense! What is going on with Sasuke? Is he dreaming or was he facing reality? The world may never know! Mwahahaha!

Hey guys! I created an email for my readers if they wanted to contact me! {Just incase, since I don't know what this site blocks, I will put spaces}  
daemondedevil hotmail .co .jp

You can email me anything… like questions or stuff like that; I don't care just no trolling. That email isn't my main email, but if require my main email for fast replies or emergency reasons just send me a PM or whatever on here or any of my accounts that I created for you guys.

I missed you all so much and I missed some of those reviews that always had me laughing! It made me want to come back sooner, but my stories weren't even ready for the original time I wanted to come back!

Okay, my current poll results towards the next story to be put up is small on votes:  
Caged「３」  
Kagaku-gijutsu 「２」  
Echo 「２」  
Hikari o Mite 「１」  
Gamer Life 「０」  
To be a NEET 「０」  
My little Fairy 「０」  
Perfect 「０」  
Can Miracles Happen? 「０」  
Uzumaki no Hime 「０」

I only had 3 people vote so far haha! It's a multiple choice, so if you are interested in seeing more than one of those fanfics put up, go ahead and put in a vote for up to 4(Since there is 10).

On October 20th I will probably be placing one of the most voted fanfics onto this site, so get your votes in! So far it is looking like Caged will be the new fanfic that will be placed onto the site for October 20th!

Thank you for the 336 views within the past week since I last put up a chapter!

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

19 chapters on this story already… I just want to thank everyone that has been supporting this story. It was just one of those crazy ideas I got when all I ever saw for fanart was a child Sasuke with an adult Naruto. I thought 'Why isn't there any child Naruto's with an older Sasuke?" I've only seen maybe 2 things related to Naruto being younger than Sasuke by a few years; but compared to how many there is about Sasuke being a child and Naruto an adult… it was just ridiculous and I wanted to change that. So thank you everyone who stuck with me for 19 chapters and thank you to everyone who plans to continue to stick with me for the rest of this story!

Hey guys… So I put up the October Story Update calendar on my Facebook page and on my Deviantart. I find it funny that a bunch of people begged me to make a Facebook page to keep track of my stories and everything, but no one has added me yet lol. However, on my Facebook I created for you guys, I put Japanese information towards learning the Months, Days and numbers in each Blank Calendar version I have up.

I did this because I remembered that there were people that wanted to learn Japanese and I figured the easy way to start was through something like that. I know I should have the hiragana with that kanji but I was just too lazy… haha… yeah… So instead when I put up the newer calendars they will give the hiragana lol

†

Where was I? I certainly wasn't within that vortex with Akuma anymore. Akuma… Actually, who was Akuma? I'm not even sure if she was only a dream that was created due to me being alone or if there is such a person by the name of Akuma. Did anything in my life truly take place? Did that man truly kill all of the clan, or am I just dreaming… dreaming of the worst?

Was I alone still? Was I walking into darkness?

Naruto…

Why…. Why is it that he is still the first thing that crosses my mind? He was nothing but a nuisance to me, so why? Why is he the only thing that I can think of when I am completely surrounded by darkness?

"_I am going to be Hokage-ttebayo! Just you wait!" I snorted as the blonde haired kid once again used his dream as an excuse to be an idiot. There is no way an idiot like this one would ever make it in life! My father taught me that; you have to work hard to get what you want. This idiot doesn't even work on his simple homework let alone train._

Even I found myself denying Naruto's dream for so long. But then, why… why did I support him? Why did I push him forward to continue that silly dream? What about my ambition? What about that man?

"_You…" I glanced back towards the blonde idiot as he stood up from the ground. "Those eyes…" I could see an off look in his eyes but was unsure of how to determine it. "That hatred… it's murderous." Before I could question anything, he ran off, jumping over the fence before giving me another look._

Did I die? I wonder… if there was even a Naruto.

"Wake up teme!"

My eyes shot open wide as a sudden light blinded me. I quickly covered my eyes before squinting.

"See Sakura-chan! He passed out from the heat!" I glanced over to see Naruto grinning over to the girl with pink hair. What was going on? I was just in the forest of death doing Chuunin exams with Sakura and Akuma. So why… why am I out in the farmland in the middle of one of its crop fields?

"Where is Akuma?" I found myself asking. Instantly, I was met with two confused looks. "Who is Akuma?" Naruto asked while Sakura gave me a worried gaze. "Akuma… is…" I trailed off as I stared at Naruto.

Akuma was Naruto, and Naruto was Akuma. Yet, Naruto has that pure look of confusion plastered all over his face. What do I say then in this matter?

I glanced behind me before frowning. "Sasuke?" I glanced towards Naruto before narrowing my eyes. "Who the hell are you?" I could see the confused look forming on his face. "Eh? What the hell! I'm Naruto you idiot!" Bingo.

"Akuma! Sakura! Kyuubi! If one of you hear me, I need you to push chakra into me! I am stuck within a genjutsu caused by Orochimaru's bite!" I watched as Sakura and Naruto narrowed their eyes. Before they could say anything; they fazed away, proving that I was correct. I could feel warm chakra being pushed into me right before reality came into focus.

I opened my eyes to see that I was under a tree. I turned my head to the side to see Akuma breathing heavily as she gripped on my arm. I glanced around only to find that only Akuma and myself were currently under the tree. Where was Sakura? Did Orochimaru get her? If that was the case… who got us under this tree to begin with?

I heard a loud shriek from right outside of the tree. It sounded just like Sakura, causing fear to course through my body. What if Orochimaru was still out there, after me? What if he was holding Sakura hostage to bring me out? I shook my head before glancing down to Akuma. She had a pained look on her face. What the hell happened?

"Get her!" I quickly turned my focus on the voices outside. It was those sound ninja from earlier. I felt my lip quirk before I pushed myself up, nearly sending Akuma flying due to the sudden pull. I glanced down to the girl that clung to my arm. I pulled her grasp from my arm and set her down on the bedding before walking out of the tree.

The site that came before me was Rock Lee, that crazy ninja in green spandex, was currently fighting with the sound ninja. Sakura had just finished cutting her hair before moving away from the female sound ninja. This caused my brow to quirk before a smirk formed on my face. For some reason, my entire being had a sudden thirst for blood. The sound ninja just seemed to be the perfect target to take out my bloodshed.

I jumped in on the fight, kicking one of the ninja into a tree before gripping the girl's hair and throwing her into the other ninja. "S-Sasuke-kun!" I heard Sakura stutter out. I glanced over to her to check out the injuries. They did some damage on her, therefore I will do double the damage.

I watched as one of the sound ninja tried to sneak attack me. I snorted before grabbing their arm and twisting it. I heard a gasp but threw them before running over and kicking them in the face. They staggered back before setting their footing right.

Before they could make another move, I jumped behind them as I gripped both of their arms. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to do this; I wanted to hear the agony I wanted to hear the pain.

"Don't do it teme!" I blinked before looking over to see Akuma bracing herself on side of the tree. She was panting harshly while holding her side.

"If you do that, you will regret it." Why did she sound different? She sounded more…. More mature, more like someone older than a 5 year old. Why? Just why?

"Trust me you fool, you will regret it if you continue in your actions. Let the sound ninja go. They don't have the scroll we need and nor do we need a scroll." I watched as she reached into her pouch and held up two scrolls.

"Drop him, Sasuke." She had a stern tone in her voice. I glanced down towards the sound ninja but only stopped when I noticed these slightly faded black markings on my arm. Was something controlling me? Is that what these faint markings were?

"Sasuke, calm your mind. You already won, there is no need to continue further." I watched as Akuma walked over then gripped onto my wrist with her small hand. Was I being lectured by a 5 year old or something?

I snorted then released the sound ninja. I watched as he scurried away, heading to his teammates to grab them before he took off with them. I could feel stares on me, but I ignored it. I wanted to know what was up with Akuma. I glanced down into Akuma's eyes only for her to return the gaze with crimson eyes.

They weren't the same eyes as before, but they appeared to be like Kyuubi's eyes instead. In that case, was it Kyuubi that was talking through Akuma? Before I could question her on the matter; Akuma's eyes drifted shut as she fell into my arms. "N-Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she ran over to us. She grabbed onto Akuma then began checking her for any vitals. The instant she found that Akuma was still breathing, she calmed down.

"Sakura." She peered up at me. "What…. Happened?" I watched as different emotions passed through her eyes before she turned away. "Sakura, tell me." I watched her grip tighten slightly on Akuma before she nodded.

"You and Akuma fell in a seal, it wasn't Akuma's seal. You were instantly knocked out due to the pressure, leaving Akuma to try and protect you in the seal and to try and find a way out…" I raised my brow as Sakura lowered her gaze.

"There was only one way out though… that was for her to go through the walls of the vortex herself." My eyes went wide as I remembered how the kunai had shredded into metallic strips. Akuma was still alive though! So I know that this couldn't be true…. Could it?

"Sasuke-kun…" I glanced down at Sakura to see her holding up Akuma, who was now missing her shirt. I was met completely with the view of endless cuts and charred skin. I could tell Kyuubi was healing it, which meant it was worse before it got to this stage. Just, how worse was it originally then?

"Sakura." She turned away; knowing full well what I was going to ask. Why did Akuma do that? If it was a seal created by her mother, then it was there to protect her so then why, why did she leave it when she could have stayed in it for protection until I woke up?

"Sasuke-kun…" I glanced over to Sakura to see her eyes filled with tears. "If… if we don't get to the tower fast…. Naruto…. Naruto will die!"

What?

-AN-

This had to be 'confusing' but you know what; is Sasuke really awake now? Or is this another dream, another genjutsu? Who knows? Why did Akuma do what she did? What is going to happen?

SUSPENSE. Why do I enjoy cliffhangers so much? I guess it leaves the readers to be like 'zomg nooooo whyyyyyy'

So hey guys, I have been posting on Facebook a lot since that seems to be the ONLY thing I seem to understand out of all my accounts… well I decided to make Update Calendars for my stories. Well because some people kept telling me that they wanted to learn Japanese, each of the calendar (Blanks) I put up, have a small bit of Japanese you can learn. I did this since I will probably start writing Japanese on my calendars at some point… out of Habit…

Sorry that this update is late… like it is still Friday in America, but yea… this is late… later than I normally add it… so so sorry! 御免なさい！

I know I stated this above but, I normally like to talk about that stuff down here. Well anyway, I created a November Calendar with a drawing of Jiraiya since his birthday is in November. Now… I need to make a December Calendar soooo there are a few choices of who I could draw to be the header of the calendar.

**These are my choices:****  
Zouri  
Dan  
Kidoumaru  
Oboro  
Madam Shizimi  
Uchiha Madara  
Inari  
Hinata  
Konohamaru**

**If you want to vote who you want as the December Header, go right ahead!**

October – Naruto  
November – Jiraiya  
December - ?  
January – Gaara  
February – Obito  
March - ? [Mixed between doing the Yondaime Kazekage or attempting Sakura… will do a vote for this later]  
April - ?  
May - ?  
June - ? [Torn between Itachi and Mikoto]  
July – Sasuke  
August - ?  
September – Kakashi

When it becomes a new year, the months change… for example: This year October was Naruto and November was Jiraiya… next year October would be (Randomly picking an October char here) Asuma and November would be (once again randomly picking) Sasori. If I do a vote, I will still include a character I have previously done… and just redraw them differently than I did before… like maybe this year I will do all my drawings on my hand and next year I will do drawings on the paper and the following year it would be colored art? Who knows!

I'm lonely! Lol No really I am, I haven't seen anyone add me on any of the stuff and this is after people kept asking me to make Facebook and all that… I wonder if I made my stuff for no reason… NOW I ADD THIS: I has 1 friend on Facebook yay! Though… to be honest, if you have a fanfiction account, I have no clue who you are but thank you so much! You made me happy!

_Okay, my current poll results towards the next story to be put up are small on votes:  
Echo __「６_

_Hikari o Mite __「５_

_Caged__「４_

_Kagaku-gijutsu __「２」__  
My little Fairy__ 「２」__  
To be a NEET__ 「１」__  
Perfect __「１」__  
Can Miracles Happen? __「１」__  
Uzumaki no Hime __「２_

_Gamer Life __「０」_

_I only had 8 people vote so far haha! It's a multiple choice, so if you are interested in seeing more than one of those fanfics put up, go ahead and put in a vote for up to 4(Since there is 10)._

_On October 20__th__ I will probably be placing one of the most voted fanfics onto this site, so get your votes in! So far it is looking like __**Echo**__ will be the new fanfic that will be placed onto the site for October 20__th__!_

**There will be a poll in Chapter 20. It is for this story! It is not in this story because of how much was in the Author notes.  
Thank you for those that understand.  
I will, however put a poll up on Facebook where you can vote!**

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

So I have a poll for this story… I will place the poll in the bottom AN since I prefer doing stuff like that in the bottom one… However I will not be doing the poll on the profile for a while since I am currently undergoing a poll that can't be taken down until possibly November? I did put the poll up late since I wasn't publishing stories at the time…

I would have done all this in Chapter 19 but… I already had the chapter AN fixed up and ready for that Friday before I took it off my computer (For its safety since my PC has been acting up a lot recently.)

I put up a new Naruto story… hope you guys like it! It is different, I believe, from the normal birthday stories you see!

Going to work on getting Naruto no Bunshin 13 up as well, hard to see right now so it will be a little late.

†

Her breathing wasn't getting any better. To make it worse, she had gone into shock; causing Sakura to have a near heart attack from not knowing what to do. All we could do was continue on to the tower as Akuma gripped onto my shirt as she continued to squirm and cry from pain.

"_Sakura, Akuma won't die because Kyuubi will heal her." I stated only for Sakura to shake her head. I raised my brow before Sakura lifted up Akuma and walked closer to me._

"_Kyuubi was nearly killed due to what happened with Naruto. To… to continue on… Akuma used fire to burn some of her injuries shut. Sasuke-kun…. She…. She almost cut off one of her appendages because it was horrifically torn…." I glanced down at Akuma then noticed how her leg was a deep dark color. This told me that instead of cutting her leg off, she had instead cut into her own body to reconnect the nerves just for that moment to run._

_Her leg was turning purple… does that mean… I shook my head before grabbing Akuma from Sakura's arms. I could tell that Sakura wanted to tell me something else, but was also torn about it. "Drop it." I stated, causing her to jump before she realized what I was talking about._

I stared at the weak child in my arms. She was actually turning cold in my arms; and it actually scared me. The thought…. The thought of loosing Akuma was really painful. It was like, like I was losing family… or, something closer… just… why?

My grip around tightened around Akuma. This wasn't a genjutsu, nor was it a dream. This was reality. I hated reality… it hurt, it hurt so much. So many times as a child I had wished for a world completely filled with peace… life and joy. But that, that would just be an illusion casted over what the reality of the world was.

Every day you lose something precious to you. Everyone was losing something, or someone. It seems that the gods must hate me, as they are now hitting me once again in just a few years. This time, it was something precious. It was precious because it shared my feelings, my pain, and even my memories. No matter what, Naruto was always there for me… and when he was turned into a child, it was my turn to always be there for him.

Just look what happened with him being in my care… he was dying, or rather, she was dying. Naruto…. You were a very mysterious person even after all these years that we have known you. To find out that you were really a girl, then the huge supply of abilities… maybe I am in a genjutsu, because the Naruto I knew couldn't do that.

"Sasuke-kun…" I glanced over to see Sakura staring at me with soft eyes. This caused me to raise my brow. She simply gave me a soft smile before facing forward as we ran. "You care deeply for her… I can tell." I stared at Sakura, confused. Cared about who? Oh… Akuma.

I stared down at Akuma then sighed. I guess Sakura was right; I did care about Akuma… but did I really care about her deeply? I don't think I do, do I? I glanced over to Sakura to see her smiling before she giggled. I guess she could tell that I was confused on my own feelings towards things. That or she has gone crazy and now randomly laughs at things.

"Sasuke-kun… Yo-" Sakura was cut off as a kunai sped past us. We both turned around slowly to see a silver haired boy with glasses. He looked very familiar. Realization hit me when I remembered the boy earlier during the first exam. I think he said his name was Kabuto or something.

"Oh! Forgive me! I thought you were the sound team! Haha! My glasses are so dirty!" I watched as he pulled off he glasses then pulled out a cloth to wipe it. We just stared in silence before looking at each other. "Ne… Kabuto… do you know how far we are from the tower?" He peered up after hearing Sakura's question.

"Well… I would say you aren't that far from it… why do you ask?" I glanced over to Sakura as she gave me a look. Before we could answer Kabuto was right next to us, looking down at the child in my hands.

"Oh my! She is in a critical state…" We watched with wide eyes as he held a hand above Akuma. We could faintly see the wounds starting to heal but Akuma's breathing continued to stay in a critical manner.

"This is the best I can do with the little chakra I have left…" I watched as a glint went through his eyes before he smiled at us. I was suddenly reminded about how Akuma said she didn't trust him because he smelled like snakes. Should I thank him for helping Akuma, or keep my distance because of just earlier with that snake guy? It made me curious if he worked with Orochimaru or not.

"Kabuto." He looked over to me as he smiled. "Yes Sasuke-kun?" I narrowed my eyes as I lightly tightened my grip on Akuma. "Do you know who Orochimaru is?" I watched a faint twitch before Kabuto lifted his hand to his mouth, in thought.

"He is one of the three legendary Sannin… Why?" Kabuto asked as he looked between Sakura and me. "Well… Sasuke-kun, Akuma and myself were attacked by a man named Orochimaru…" I glanced over to Sakura. She didn't know what Akuma thought of the kid; did she?

"Are you sure? It could have been someone trying to be tough and acting like them… Orochimaru isn't afflicted with Konohagakure anymore so they could have been doing that to get a rise out of you." I stared at Kabuto. He was telling us to ignore it… but how can we ignore it if the person had stated that they were after me? How can we ignore it when they caused damage on us and left Akuma with the lone decision of nearly killing herself just to get us away from the danger?

"You're right." I said, quickly getting a look from Sakura before she realized what I was doing. She finally understood that I didn't trust this man at all. No matter how kind he seemed; even the kindest of people are the most wicked of all. We had to ditch Kabuto and find the tower so we could get Akuma some medical attention.

And I mean, REAL medical attention… you never know what Kabuto could have done to Akuma… He could have done something to her body to prevent her from doing anything the next time we get attacked in the future. I wasn't willing to see this happen… not one bit. I grew too close to Naruto and even closer to the runt.

I questioned my standing sometimes… did I love Akuma… or did I love her as a family? I would sometimes act like her father… but then act like a boyfriend… where is the friendship in any of that?

I shook my head; getting sidetracked from my main thoughts. "We are going to head to the tower." I stated as I bolted away from Kabuto before he could answer.

There was no more time to waste… Akuma needed treatment and she needed it fast. But… did the Chuunin exams provide treatment for the participants? I never thought to consider the possibility of no medic Nins at the tower… Damn it…

This was going downhill way too fast. What the hell was Akuma thinking?

-AN-

Hey guys I am really sorry about this being late on being uploaded. You see, a few days ago I got several teeth extracted… because I am underweight, I bleed a lot, more than I should have. I ended up passing out so much on Thursday and Friday… Things only got worse when my Meds nearly sent me to the hospital.

The dosage I am given for my meds... is way too strong for someone who is underweight. For my age, I should be 134lbs roughly… (or over 150lbs like the dentist said) well I am neither. I am 95bs and unable to gain weight because my ribcage bends into my body, forcing my stomach and other organs to be pushed bag if they expand too much.

I felt so bad because for 2 days in a row I didn't get the story up… none of them. The same thing will happen again in November sadly because that is my next teeth extraction. I feel no pain with my teeth, just with my meds… and when I bleed too much when I reopen the stitches, I end up passing out.

Alright so… two different polls currently going on… I will recap my current poll before stating this stories poll.  
Echo 「８」  
Hikari o Mite 「７」  
Caged「４」  
Kagaku-gijutsu 「２」  
To be a NEET 「１

My little Fairy 「２」  
Perfect 「２」  
Can Miracles Happen? 「２」  
Gamer Life 「０」  
Uzumaki no Hime 「２」

Alright now for the Story poll!

**What relationship standing would you like to see between Naruto/Akuma and Sasuke?  
**Akuma returns to her older self and Sasuke and her get together as a couple. 「１」  
The relationship stands as a fatherly Sasuke. 「０」  
Akuma and Sasuke just stay as friends. 「０」

Thank you **Cairn Ramius** for asking this lovely question. Your vote was put into the poll already to make it easier on you! If you guys have any other things you'd rather see, you can leave that in a PM or review stating how you would like to see the relationship develop to. Sadly… not everyone would probably get it the way they would like it to be… but I could make an 'alternate' side if there are people that rather see it one way over the other way.

Vote my readers! Vote! You can vote anyyyyywhere you want… meaning through any of my accounts I created for you guys, through PMs on any account I have, including this, through reviews or even through the email that I gave you guys! I don't bite guys! {Actually this is only partially true, since I bite my BF's hand… which…. He is creepily enough… okay with….}

**December Calendar Choices:  
****Zouri  
Dan  
Kidoumaru  
Oboro  
Madam Shizimi  
Uchiha Madara ****「１」****  
Inari  
Hinata  
Konohamaru ****「１」**

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

So I have a poll for this story… I will place the poll in the bottom AN since I prefer doing stuff like that in the bottom one… However I will not be doing the poll on the profile for a while since I am currently undergoing a poll that can't be taken down until possibly November? I did put the poll up late since I wasn't publishing stories at the time…

_**Hey guys; I am sorry about not updating for a while. The reason for the lack of updates is because of these several reasons. I will list them in order from the highest reason to the lowest.  
1. I had two teeth extracted on October 11**__**th**__**. I was all fine and dandy until I started to take the meds that were prescribed to me. Being underweight, I am high susceptible to drugs that I was never introduced to. This drug happened to be 'Lortab.' Lortab was causing me problems from day one. I would pass out, get dizzy, get very nauseous and my blood pressure and heart beat would drop drastically. I dug around, after getting confused on why I was suddenly feeling like that, and found that I was prescribed 500mg of Lortab to take 4-6 times a day along with 400mg of Ibuprophen, which I had to take 6 times a day, 2 per taking. With that alone, I was taking 16-18 pills for pain and fever. I was also prescribed 500mg of Amoxicillin, which I was to take 3 times every day; leaving me with taking 21-23 pills a day for my teeth that were extracted. For those that are wondering, I had a wisdom tooth taken out plus the tooth that it broke and infected. I have more teeth to be extracted after November 20**__**th**__**.  
2. I am currently in South Jersey and was here the whole time during Hurricane Sandy. (For those who are wondering, I love South Jersey.) While I ignored my medication (yes, bad Daemon) I had to help get things ready to take a hit from the storm.  
3. Internet is unstable and due to being in South Jersey with this storm, the connection here is even weaker. Electricity flickers every now and then.**_

I won't be updating my stories after today due to everything going on. I will try to get things caught up by Saturday or Sunday and then get back on track by next Monday.

Another note: Due to my reaction towards the medication, I won't update stories on November 20th-November 23rd. It is possible that I might update the new story release during that time, but otherwise there won't be an update.

†

How could I let her get like this? I was put in charge of the little ball of energy… now that little ball of energy was dying in my hands. Was I in over my head? No… no I couldn't have been, could I? I tried everything to protect her but in the end; she comes out with her body practically torn to shreds while she coughed up blood.

Why wasn't Kyuubi doing anything? No… I shouldn't be putting pressure on others. I took this task into my own hands, so this is my fault. She is in pain because of my inability to keep a grasp on reality. To make it worse; I let that damn bastard do this to her! Orochimaru… He hurt Akuma and now, now he was number 1 on my hit list.

"Sasuke… You need to slow down or the movement of you running might cause further injury to her…" I glared over to Sakura, causing her to gasp. "I'm not willing to lose anyone else! Not you, not Naruto, not Akuma!" I pushed my foot hard against the branch as I neared the towers. Would they take us in? Would they treat Akuma? Would they say that due to Akuma we are all stuck as genin forever? She would forever feel guilty… I wouldn't want her to feel that way.

That's why…

That's why I had to make it and get Kakashi! He… he would be the only one would be able to help… right? He had us as his students so he had to know something about each of us in order to train us so that means he knew something about Naruto. He did, after all, call this child in my hand 'Akuma' when asked what her name was by Ino. For some reason, this caused a reaction from Asuma…

"Sasuke, the tower!" I looked up to see the tower clear in my view. Yes… we were going to make it.

"I don't think so." My eyes went wide as we were surrounded. "S-Sasuke-kun." I glanced over to Sakura to see her work of worry. I narrowed my eyes before facing Sakura and pushing Akuma into her hands. "Take her to the tower. Whatever you do, don't turn around!" I pushed her off the branch; knowing she was able to catch herself in time.

"Trying to act brave?" I glanced to the side as one of the ninja held up a kunai. I could tell that these were a bunch of clones but I wasn't sure where the real ones were. This would be the moment where we would have greatly needed Naruto's shadow clones… well at least, myself since Sakura was heading to the tower.

Wait…

If these were the clones, couldn't the real ones head after Sakura and Akuma? Damn it! I didn't think any of this through did I? I just tossed my teammates right into a pack of wolves! I slowly put my hand into a fist; keeping the grip firm as anger rose through my body. Was this a trap? Did they know that the scrolls were on the girls and not me? Did they know that because we were down a teammate, that we were the easiest target?

"Which scroll do you have?" I heard one of the clones say. I glanced over to the one that spoke. "None." I quickly thought over my reply. "Our scroll was taken from us by a sound ninja." I could see that even after sharing that information, even if it was a lie, that they were going to kill me anyway, scroll or not.

"Why were you rushing to the tower then? Seems suspicious to us." I glanced over to the other clone that spoke. "Because unlike you, we care about the survival of our other teammates." I knew I was in for a snarky reply like 'that runt is too weak to be a ninja' or something like that. I just had to bear with it and ignore it in anyway. Even if Akuma wasn't hear, the fact that I made her scared from my sudden random killing spree… I just didn't want that to happen again.

"You Leaf ninja are irritating. 'My teammate this' or 'my teammate that'… all you guys talk about is your teammates!" I dodged a spray of shuriken. Wait… these shuriken wasn't coming from the clones, but from the owner of the clone. That means that these clones can only be a distraction, not a use of fighting tools.

"That's because everyone in Konoha is family." What was I saying? Were we really like family? What would that make Akuma to me then? If she was still Naruto I guess that would make him a little brother since he was annoying as hell. Sakura? A sister… sisters are annoying too right? Though that would be sick if your sister was trying to subdue you. Oh well. Kakashi would be like a father then since he always sticks his nose where it doesn't belong.

"Family? Your clan was completely wiped out and yet you call the village your family?" I glared at the clone. "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'shit happens'? Just because I lost my real family doesn't mean I can't have people who are just like it! I'm sure you have friends who you think are like a brother or sister to you!" They fell silent.

Even if the people are a tough guy, they always have one person that is close to them that they consider family. I would assume, by Akuma's information, that for Orochimaru… Kabuto is his 'family'… that or a tool. I would assume that Kabuto is a tool. He acts like a tool… Yeah, he most definitely is a tool.

"What do you know?" The clone shouted as they all lunged at me once more. I narrowed my eyes as I did a back flip to land on another branch before throwing a few kunai with explosive tags on it. Several went off; taking out some clones but only to be replaced by new ones that appeared from the tree trunks.

"I know what it feels to lose everyone close to me. I know what it feels like to have an idiot pry into my life. As much as I hate admitting it; I have a family once again. My teammates are my family and the only reason I am still sane enough to be here." My mind thought of Naruto. In truth, I was only talking about Naruto the whole time.

I did lose my family, but I also lost Naruto when he became that munchkin on our team. He pried into my life when I tried to push him away. To hide that we were friends, we always called each other rivals. I was close to that idiot, too close. He was like a brother to me now and I always felt the need to protect him. As much as I question _that man_, he did watch over me. But like he said… he pretended to be the person I wanted him to be.

"So that child… was that your family?" I glanced at the clone that stood above me on another branch. "Why?" I asked as I tried to avoid showing signs that gave away what those two meant to me. "Answer." He stated.

"Even if I said yes or no; you would kill them. So what difference does it make?"

"Clever…"

-AN-

Yogen no Ko Chapter 22 will be put up possibly on Friday. NamikazeUzumaki Akuma Chapter 73 will be put up today while Chapter 74 will be placed up possibly on Friday with Yogen no Ko.  
Uzumaki Twins Chapter 29 will be placed up today while Chapter 30 will be put up on either Saturday or Sunday.  
The publication towards my other stories is unknown for now.

**Author Responds to reviews:**

**Irish Shift:** Yes I do realize these chapters are short. The story behind that was stated in another story so I never went over it in any of my newer stories. The reason behind the short chapters is because a lot of people can't read long chapters. My boyfriend is an example of one of those people. He can spend up to 4 hours on 1 chapter alone and sometimes have to go back to the start to read over from Chapter 1. I feel bad for people that go through with this because of something like a disability preventing them from reading fast or comprehending words fast. I always take these people into consideration and write chapters that are anywhere between 1.2k words long to 2.5k(Which is mainly used for Uzumaki Twins) I care about my readers but to make up for short chapters, I update every week rather than once a month or after a certain amount of reviews or hits. Yes, there are times I don't update; and normally that is due to an emergency or something related to real life.

**Pinksamurai1014:** Funny thing… I think you'll like Sasuke in the next chapter. Sasuke makes a comment about that. I wish I had updated these stories on time for you to get the humor right away.

Alright now for the Story poll!

**What relationship standing would you like to see between Naruto/Akuma and Sasuke?  
**Akuma returns to her older self and Sasuke and her get together as a couple. 「６」  
The relationship stands as a fatherly Sasuke. 「０」  
Akuma and Sasuke just stay as friends. 「０」

Thank you **Cairn Ramius** for asking this lovely question. Your vote was put into the poll already to make it easier on you! If you guys have any other things you'd rather see, you can leave that in a PM or review stating how you would like to see the relationship develop to. Sadly… not everyone would probably get it the way they would like it to be… but I could make an 'alternate' side if there are people that rather see it one way over the other way.

Vote my readers! Vote! You can vote anyyyyywhere you want… meaning through any of my accounts I created for you guys, through PMs on any account I have, including this, through reviews or even through the email that I gave you guys! I don't bite guys! {Actually this is only partially true, since I bite my BF's hand… which…. He is creepily enough… okay with….}

**December Calendar Choices:  
****Zouri  
Dan  
Kidoumaru  
Oboro  
Madam Shizimi  
Uchiha Madara ****「１」****  
Inari  
Hinata  
Konohamaru ****「１」**

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

I didn't do Halloween! I'm sad… it is my favorite holiday!

†

She wasn't doing well at all. The instant we parted ways, Akuma's condition got worse. I had wondered while running, if I was holding her in such a way that was causing her injury? But I knew deep down, that wasn't the case at all. I took some basic medical training, seeing as it was required for the kunoichi to know the basic first aid.

I didn't have Sasuke-kun's warmth or his scent. Those are the two things that she was very much familiar with and was attracted to. She wanted, no… craved for Sasuke-kun and his gentle touch. I knew my touch wasn't that gentle; mainly due to all those fights with Ino, we would always hurt each other when we were still hanging out.

"`S-Suke…" I stared down at Akuma as sadness filled my entire being. Even though she didn't know what was going on, she was worried about Sasuke-kun and you could hear it in her weak voice. "Shh…" I said, comforting myself more than her. "We'll be there soon." I glanced back once more to double check if I was being followed.

Sasuke-kun was so worried about Akuma's health, that he forgot that we can't get through the tower unless we are a team. Without Sasuke-kun, we become disqualified.

Staring down at Akuma's torn body; I could tell why Sasuke-kun was willing to risk our chance at being a Chuunin. Even I was willing to risk that chance. I grew to this younger Naruto; despite him truly being a female. We were learning small things about this child everyday whereas for Naruto… he always hid behind a mask of fake smiles just to get through the day.

This child, she was smart and strong. I just wondered… why, why was she so childish then if she was so strong and smart? Was it the influence she had while being a prankster when she was Naruto? Or was it something completely different? I wanted to know… but even I knew that no one in Konoha could medically diagnose the way that Akuma acted. It was the same towards why the jutsu didn't wear off for Naruto to become a 12 year old once more.

"_Did you know what was going to happen?" She stayed silent before crawling over to me. She leaned up then began whispering into my ear. Her naturally childish voice sounded more mature, throwing me off._

"_When we first walked in, the Chuunin that were hidden within the group of people twitched. They were nervous on a whole different level since they weren't genin. Ibiki, he is a master interrogator and he fits perfect for the job to cut down the numbers due to his attitude. When the papers were handed out, it was obvious that it was a test to see how good you were at gathering information. The papers were filled with questions that only a Chuunin or someone who is book smart could answer. Each rank you achieve, you learn something more. The highest rank is Hokage for our village, though an ANBU can learn quite a lot."_

_I stared at Akuma as she leaned away from me. The look in her face was different… like she had suddenly changed personalities. "How do you know so much…?" I asked slowly before noticing a change in her facial structure once more. "Oj__ī__-chan watched over me-ttebayo!" This 'Ojī-chan must be the third... but Naruto always called him 'jiji' so why was Akuma calling him 'Ojī-chan'? I didn't understand her at all. All this was doing was making me want to know more._

"_You said you are 12 right?" I asked. Akuma instantly nodded while grinning like crazy. "My birthday is…" I watched as she stared at her fingers. I cocked my head to the side as I gave her a confused stare. Why was she staring at her fingers to get her birthday? Isn't that something that little kids did to get their age?_

"_Oc… October?" I watched her look up at me as tears formed in the corners of her closed eyes. "Yes… yes the tenth month is October." She grinned brightly. "October 10__th__-ttebayo!" So she did in fact share Naruto's birthday… unless, the reason she was staring at her fingers was to remember something she once read._

_But the whole confusing thing towards all of this was… her eyes were closed. How could she see her fingers if her eyes were closed?_

_I looked back down to Akuma to see her staring in another direction. She was growling softly as her fingers curled into a ball. "Akuma… what's wrong?"_

"_Snakes…"_

I stared up at the tower doors. This was the end of the line and possibly the end of our chances to be Chuunin. I rather be a genin, though, if it meant it would save this child. She was already going cold within my grasp. Glancing around; I opened the door cautiously. It was an empty room.

I placed Akuma down on the floor before looking around for any possible doors. My eyes quickly caught something, making me turn my head back towards the wall. On the wall was words… like a saying. I walked closer as I examined the words.

"_There will be two scrolls. Heaven and Earth. You must obtain one of each before the end of the fifth day. If you don't obtain both, you will be disqualified."_

I quickly ran to Akuma's body then reached into her pouch and pulled out the scrolls. I stared at both scrolls intently. What do you do with them? Do you open them? I wasn't sure… as far as I knew; we would be disqualified if we opened them. I jumped when I felt a light grip on my arm. Peering down I noticed Akuma looking up at me with her one eye opened in a slit.

"A-Akuma! Are you alright?" I asked, leaning closer to her. She continued to stare up at me before tugging my arm, causing me to lose grip of the scrolls. My eyes went wide as the one scroll opened up as it landed on the ground while the other scroll landed near it, opening as it rolled on the floor.

"O-oh no!" I went to recover the scrolls but was stopped by Akuma's grip. I stared down at her only to see her smile. "L…let it open." She whispered in a faint voice. It was so soft; I almost missed what she had said.

The room was suddenly filled with smoke, causing me to start coughing. When the smoke cleared; a figure was standing where the scrolls once were.

"I-Iruka-sensei?" He smiled over to me before peering down at Akuma. "She needs medical attention!" I stated as I lifted Akuma up and held her out towards Iruka. He twitched before taking her in his arms. He glanced around before staring down at me.

"I'm glad you made it but…" He paused in his statement. "I might have to disqualify you…" I frowned before staring down. "Sakura." I looked up at my former teacher as he gave a soft smile. "I will ask this before I call the disqualification towards your team." I nodded to him as his grip seemed to tighten around Akuma.

"Where is Sasuke?"

-AN-

Alright now for the Story poll!

**What relationship standing would you like to see between Naruto/Akuma and Sasuke?  
**Akuma returns to her older self and Sasuke and her get together as a couple. 「１」  
The relationship stands as a fatherly Sasuke. 「０」  
Akuma and Sasuke just stay as friends. 「０」

Thank you **Cairn Ramius** for asking this lovely question. Your vote was put into the poll already to make it easier on you! If you guys have any other things you'd rather see, you can leave that in a PM or review stating how you would like to see the relationship develop to. Sadly… not everyone would probably get it the way they would like it to be… but I could make an 'alternate' side if there are people that rather see it one way over the other way.

Vote my readers! Vote! You can vote anyyyyywhere you want… meaning through any of my accounts I created for you guys, through PMs on any account I have, including this, through reviews or even through the email that I gave you guys! I don't bite guys! {Actually this is only partially true, since I bite my BF's hand… which…. He is creepily enough… okay with….}

Since no one was voting towards the calendar, I chose to just randomly pick between Madara and Konohamaru for December's calendar.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys… I have been extremely ill recently. I caught a stomach virus that only increased after I ate one of my relative's cooking. That stomach virus then proceeded to cause whatever medical problem I had that was very dull, to sky rocket. We don't know what is wrong with me at the moment… and the closest appointment I can get with my doctor… is next year.

However, due to my lack of updates for the past few weeks… I will be making up for it with spamming updates when I can. At this current time, Uzumaki twins is ready to catch up to where my November Calendar said. Yogen no Ko is also prepared to be updated too so I shall put up Chapter 30-32 on Uzumaki Twins up plus chapter 24 of Yogen no Ko. I have to skim through my other chapters of Uzumaki Twin and HS Fikushon, Not another HS Fic and Naruto no Bunshin before I put those up. So before next week, I plan to have Uzumaki Twins up to Chapter 33 or 34, HS Fikushon at 46, Not another HS Fic at 52, Naruto no Bunshin at 15, Namikaze{Uzumaki} Akuma at 77 and Yogen no Ko at 25. Those are what I am hoping I end the month of November at.

While I am medicated during November 20th and after, I will be working hard on typing my stories and skimming over them for some errors so that even when I am super busy, all I will have to do is hit 'Post New Chapter' and then bolt to continue on with my life.

†

"Where is Sasuke?"

I knew that question was going to arise. But how do I answer something I didn't know the answer to? I couldn't just say nothing and walk away with the disqualification on my head. I wanted to make sure Akuma was safe and go back to help Sasuke-kun but… but Akuma caused the scrolls to open, causing us to be disqualified.

"Sakura?"

"W-well I… I do…"

"I'm here." I quickly turned around to see Sasuke walking in as if nothing happened. "Where were you?" Iruka asked. "I was patrolling our route to make sure no one followed us here to ensure safety upon my teammates." Was this really Sasuke-kun? Or was it one of those clones? I watched as he turned to face me as an emotion passed through his eyes.

"I see…" I turned my gaze back to Iruka-sensei. "Then I shall proceed with what I have to." I closed my eyes as I braced for the heart wrenching words.

"You pass." I quickly stared at Iruka in shock. "H-huh?" He smiled over to me. "I couldn't pass you if it was only you and Naruto. Without knowing if Sasuke was here or not; it would have caused immediate disqualification. Just like opening the scroll in the field would have caused you to be disqualified."

My gaze quickly landed on Akuma. She was the one who opened the scrolls and told me to leave it be. As time progressed… this Naruto only caused confusion.

"Can we get her medical attention then?" I glanced over to Sasuke as he gestured to Akuma. "Yes." Iruka stated as he kicked open a door that I hadn't noticed when I was looking around. "There will be rooms for you to stay in for the time being." We nodded as Iruka told us where to go for the rooms before he walked off with Akuma to get her treated.

Entering a deserted hall, I turned towards Sasuke; causing him to stop his stroll. "Are you really Sasuke-kun?" I asked, causing him to falter. He glanced around before grabbing me. I nearly screamed, but stopped myself. We stopped in a darker hall as Sasuke looked around. He leaned close to my ear, causing me to shudder.

"I am Sasuke. But not the solid one." I gave him a funny look, causing him to sigh. He once again leaned close enough so he could whisper into my ear. "The real Sasuke is still fighting." Now I get it! Sasuke-kun created a clone to make it to us due to the possibility of being disqualified when only a pair rather than a whole team.

"Wow Sasuke-kun… you're so smart." I watched as his lips twitched. This caused me to narrow my gaze. I started putting the pieces together.

Sasuke-kun stopped to fight a batch of clones while I ran off with Akuma. With how many clones were surrounding us, there would be no time for Sasuke-kun to create a clone. As a matter of fact… I never really saw Sasuke-kun create a clone during a battle situation, he was always up front about all his actions.

When I reached the tower with Akuma, she woke up and opened the scroll telling me to let it open. Iruka-sensei had instantly appeared. If Sasuke-kun created a clone for this purpose… he would have had to of done it immediately after we left so he could catch up. So in other words…

"…Akuma?" I stared at the small grin that formed on the clones face. "But… why?" I asked as the clone leaned back. "It's to give Sasuke time to get here. Now listen to me Sakura-chan." I nodded quickly.

"This is what I want you to do… go to our designated room and create a simple clone of Sasuke. You can make that clone appear as if they are asleep to lower any suspicion." I nodded. "What about you then? I mean you as in the clone." All I received was a smile before the clone disappeared; surrounded by what appeared to be feathers.

I glanced around before creating a clone. I whispered what I was going to do more to myself before going into the hall.

"I said you should rest!" I acted out as I held my clone of Sasuke-kun, as if he was exhausted. One of the Chuunin glanced over to me as I talked to my clone. "We are heading to the room right now, so don't you complain! You are going to rest!" I acted as any female would towards someone who was injured and denying the need of rest.

My clone rolled its eyes as I lead it through the halls until I reached to room that Iruka-sensei said we could temporarily rest at. I quickly opened it before closing the door. My clone immediately went to one of the beds and laid down on it. I nodded as I sat down on the bed on the other side of the room.

I just had to trust in both Sasuke-kun and Akuma.

**Sasuke's POV**

I gasped as another kunai nicked me on my side. "D-damn it." I grumbled as I once again hid. This wasn't going well at all, but I knew that by the fact that we were already close to the tower, and that it was already an hour or two since I left the girls; that they had made it to the tower. The only problem was, each time I tried to escape, a clone would somehow find me.

All my attempts were getting futile as my hiding spots became more and more limited. It was just a matter of time before one of the clones found me. I had to think of something.

If I just dived out I would be attacked by a bunch of kunai. It was as if the owners of the clones were hiding within the trees giving them the benefit of the doubt. It would explain why when I tried to hide in the trees, that I would instantly be taken down but when I hid in bushes or around rocks, that it would take a little longer before I was once again found.

I had a better chance, I thought, this time seeing as I dived for an area that was more covered in bushes than ground itself. All I had to do was keep myself hidden in the bushes and I wouldn't get caught by the ones in the trees. But that also put me at risk. If they notice movement; they would know instantly that it is me. So I still had to be careful.

I went to try once again to get passed the group but stopped when I noticed a few feathers floating passed my eyes. I slowly turned around to see something forming behind me. I cursed under my breath as I quickly searched for a kunai in my tool pouch. Finding none, I looked around for the kunai that had nicked my side not too long ago.

I quickly reached out and grabbed the kunai, causing the nick from the same kunai to open wider. I grit my teeth before finally grabbing the entire kunai then turned around quickly as I went to stab the thing that was forming in front of me.

I stared in shock at the dark smirk that haunted my vision.

-AN-

I am going to read over Chapter 24 of Yogen no Ko… probably will post that either later or Tomorrow. Currently… I am starving and I got… about 30+ chapters to read over between the rest of today, until the 20th, which is when I get teeth extracted… which means I will once again be medicated to that stupid medication that I get the minor overdose symptoms from… yippie. So for now, tata… going to get food and sit in front of my computer to read all those chapters… Oh god… I probably won't get any sleep, haha!

This must be more exciting for the few that read my story. Yall must be like "Omg… no cliff hangers? A few chapters of 2k+ words in just a week? IS IT CHRISTMAS ALREADY?" hahaha nah no one would go that far for this silly story xD!

Speaking about Christmas… that is just around the corner, isn't it? I should do something special for my readers… not sure what to do though! Drawings…? New story…? A Christmas special story…? What do you guys think I should give to you for Christmas? Yeah! That's what I'll do! Readers! It is once again, your choice for something Daemon does! I love giving my readers a chance to choose things that could happen in the story or for me to do for you guys! I love all my readers, even if some of you hate me or something… haha

**Dear Readers,**

**As stated above, Christmas is right around the corner. It is once again your time to shine! This year… YOU choose what you want for Christmas from Daemon! It could be stories, drawings, specials… anything! You can PM me on here or leave a review with your idea of what you want. Or! You can go to one of my other accounts and leave your idea there! (Like Facebook in a message or wall post or Deviantart with a comment or Note)**

**That isn't all that I have to tell you guys!  
At random, I get to this point in life where… I like when people question me. So, Daemon is willing to answer any questions! Stories, personal… anything! The questions can be done on the same sites as your idea (If you have one) for Christmas. Or! As I nearly forgot, you can e-mail me with the e-mail I specifically made for you, my readers!**

Alright now for the Story poll!

**What relationship standing would you like to see between Naruto/Akuma and Sasuke?  
**Akuma returns to her older self and Sasuke and her get together as a couple. 「９」  
The relationship stands as a fatherly Sasuke. 「１」  
Akuma and Sasuke just stay as friends. 「０」

Thank you **Cairn Ramius** for asking this lovely question. Your vote was put into the poll already to make it easier on you! If you guys have any other things you'd rather see, you can leave that in a PM or review stating how you would like to see the relationship develop to. Sadly… not everyone would probably get it the way they would like it to be… but I could make an 'alternate' side if there are people that rather see it one way over the other way.

Vote my readers! Vote! You can vote anyyyyywhere you want… meaning through any of my accounts I created for you guys, through PMs on any account I have, including this, through reviews or even through the email that I gave you guys! I don't bite guys! {Actually this is only partially true, since I bite my BF's hand… which…. He is creepily enough… okay with….}

Hey guys so, as some of you know… I was doing a poll for December Calendar's cover drawing… Only 2 people told me what they wanted… Madara or Konohamaru. Well… by rights, the person who voted for Madara was first so I shall be doing Madara for December's Calendar. I will make Konohamaru for Next year's calendar for December.

January is Gaara, February is Obito… After that, I will probably do another vote towards March-June's Calendar picture… for now though, there won't be any more polls until then for Calendar pictures.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

K, this chapter is the last to be put up until next week on Friday. Yogen no Ko is now caught up to where I wanted it to be when I rewrote my calendar. Now this just leaves me to look over another story while I put up the other chapters of Uzumaki Twins. I shall look over Namikaze{Uzumaki} Akuma next and get that up to Chapter 76 that way 77 can be updated next week with Yogen. Thankfully I would only be looking over a total of 3 chapters, 2 for this week's catch-up and 1 for next week that way I don't have to fix it up next week.

After that my choices to go over is Naruto no Bunshin, HS Fikushon, and Not another HS fic. I need to look over Chapter 13, 14, and 15 for Naruto no Bunshin; Chapter 44, 45 and 46 for HS Fikushon; Chapter 50, 51 and 52 for Not another HS Fic. So no matter which I choose to skim over next; it is still the same amount of chapters and semi same amount of words.

Going to put this up then work on getting the other Twins chapters put up then get food since I just slept through breakfast… lunch and pretty much…. Dinner lol.

†

I stared in horror as the figure did not disappear, nor astray from their evil smirk. They showed no pain nor did they show any signs of bleeding. I knew I didn't miss… I couldn't have missed, right? Or… did I? No it was impossible to miss due to the distance between myself and that target. So then why? Why was this thing still here and grinning?

I leaned back only to realize exactly why. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or what. Before me stood… well, myself. I was confused to say the least; but this version of me seemed…. Devious.

"W-who are you?" I whispered as I glared, or at least tried to, at the mysterious clone that was before me. There was no way it was a normal clone considering the feathers from earlier. Was it a genjutsu then? No… I would have seen through the genjutsu a long time ago. So then who is this and why are they toying with me?

I could tell that they weren't going to harm me for one main reason… they didn't have a tool pouch on them, meaning they had no tools on them at all. I was the one with the weapon here, but at the same time I was the one with the disadvantage. I was extremely injured, they were not.

"I am here to switch." I blinked. "What?" I narrowed my eyes at the grinning clone then realized one thing. There was only one person stupid enough to do this and make me look like I had a stupid look on my own face. "Don't grin like that when using my image for a clone, Akuma." The clone stuck out their tone before pulling me from my hiding spot.

"Even if you wanted to stay, you are going against your will." Before I could argue, I was gone. My surroundings were changed, changed to an unfamiliar white room. Looking around I instantly spotted yet another cloned version of me. There was no sign of anyone else but this wanna-be. Did Akuma really go that extensive?

"Ah!" I turned to the door to see Sakura standing there as she held a tray. "Sasuke-kun! You're alright!" She nearly dropped the tray as she rushed over to me. I quickly pulled away from her and looked around. "Where is Akuma?" She stared at me as an emotion passed through her glossy eyes. "Sakura… tell me." I demanded.

"She went into critical… none of the medical ninjas in any of the nations that were gathered here, were able to help her…" I clenched my hand into a fist but stopped when I noticed a soft smile upon her face. "But… But there is someone on the way to treat Akuma. They are rushing here it seems… and will arrive sometime tonight."

"Who did they find?" I asked. I wanted to know who to thank when they got here. "Uh… T…The Legendary Sanin… Tsunade." I paled. That was a name that was all too familiar. Akuma would talk ENDLESSLY about a woman named Tsunade… I happened to look up the name in the library and found out who the woman was.

I only realized now that… the Tsunade woman… matched what I had told Akuma that some women were like. This woman… her horns weren't hidden… no… they were clear as day… She had an easy way to lure men or even curious children. I had to protect Akuma!

I hit my head against the wall, scaring Sakura. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She walked closer to me as she went to check my forehead. "It's nothing." I said, looking away. It was true, it was nothing… I was just simply trying to knock some sense into myself. I just thought I had to protect Akuma from someone who was going to help her.

"Ow…" I mumbled as I rubbed my nose. Apparently, sense knocked itself into me more than I knocked sense into myself. And man did it hurt like a son of a flying shepherd.

†**Break†**

"…uke-kun… Sasuke-kun." I blinked my eyes open and turned to see Sakura leaning down as she held her hand on my arm. "Sasuke-kun… she is here now." I stared… and stared. Who was her—oh… Tsunade.

I stood up from the cot and went to the door; knowing that Sakura was going to lead me to the room. She nodded to me as she walked past me and motioned for me to follow.

"A-apparently… when the medical teams heard of 'Uzumaki Akuma' being extremely injured… everyone went ballistic. I don't know why but, they started going crazy… yelling all around and everything. It became so bad that… they had to find someone with more experience. In pure hopes, they sent someone to ask Tsunade." I nodded to Sakura as she ranted about what seemed to take place earlier.

"At first, she denied helping. She stated that she was no longer a medic ninja. Despite her denial, the messenger still gave her the slip about Akuma's condition… just at seeing her name… she rushed here… I just wonder… who is Akuma?" My mind flashed back to the first exam with the proctors. Just by the sheer mention of her name… they had backed up completely.

Did this mean that, there was someone known by the name 'Uzumaki Akuma' during their time? Was this a part of the things we didn't know about Naruto? But… something doesn't seem right about any of that. I have known Naruto for a long time. Even Iruka seemed to know Naruto considering he stated that Naruto failed 3 years in the academy exam.

So that would mean that Naruto was still the person we knew, right? He was simply transferred into our class because of all the trouble he caused. So with all that in mind… what was the puzzle piece that I was missing? What didn't I know that could fit into this information and make me believe that Naruto is really someone named Akuma?

As far as I know, Kakashi only called Naruto, Akuma so that it wouldn't raise any suspicion with Ino or any of the other rookie teams. But… at the sheer mention of 'Akuma'… the adults indulge themselves on a silent conversation. I could never hear what they would say; causing more concern to rise as you were uncertain if this 'Akuma' was a safe person or what.

I wanted to know, no, I needed to know who this Akuma was and why, exactly, the adults would suddenly change at the mention of that name. Whenever I tried to dig around on Uzumaki Akuma, I would never find anything. This made me believe that this person never even existed but… Sakura told me I was wrong. She never elaborated that, instead she walked away when I always tried to ask.

Naruto… just…. Just who the hell are you? Why do the adults chose to call you Akuma in your midget form? I don't understand… Just like the Kyuubi… I wanted to know more; but there was nothing more to learn… nothing. Adults don't answer any questions related to 'Akuma' or 'Kyuubi'.

"You must be the runt's team."

-AN-

Oh my god… I fell asleep while reading over my stories for errors! Ugh I thought I had entirely resisted the cold medicine. (I don't have a cold, but because I am apparently starting to show some signs of the start of a cold, I took a med that normally stops it before it even hits me. Only bad thing about it is it's for people who have high blood pressure… I don't… so you can imagine how it even affected me.)

I need to go fix up an AN for UT chapter 31 and put that up lol…. I fell asleep or that would have been up ages ago. God… can't believe that happened... Mmm at least I was having a good dream of foxes! {Fact: Daemon's top favorite animal is Foxes; any type of fox. She also loves dragons; also any type of dragon. She also likes the singled out group of Red Pandas.}

Christmas… that is just around the corner, isn't it? I should do something special for my readers… not sure what to do though! Drawings…? New story…? A Christmas special story…? What do you guys think I should give to you for Christmas? Yeah! That's what I'll do! Readers! It is once again, your choice for something Daemon does! I love giving my readers a chance to choose things that could happen in the story or for me to do for you guys! I love all my readers, even if some of you hate me or something… haha

**Dear Readers,**

**As stated above, Christmas is right around the corner. It is once again your time to shine! This year… YOU choose what you want for Christmas from Daemon! It could be stories, drawings, specials… anything! You can PM me on here or leave a review with your idea of what you want. Or! You can go to one of my other accounts and leave your idea there! (Like Facebook in a message or wall post or Deviantart with a comment or Note)**

**That isn't all that I have to tell you guys!  
At random, I get to this point in life where… I like when people question me. So, Daemon is willing to answer any questions! Stories, personal… anything! The questions can be done on the same sites as your idea (If you have one) for Christmas. Or! As I nearly forgot, you can e-mail me with the e-mail I specifically made for you, my readers!**

Alright now for the Story poll!

**What relationship standing would you like to see between Naruto/Akuma and Sasuke?  
**Akuma returns to her older self and Sasuke and her get together as a couple. 「８ １/２」  
The relationship stands as a fatherly Sasuke. 「１ １/２」  
Akuma and Sasuke just stay as friends. 「０」

Thank you **Cairn Ramius** for asking this lovely question. Your vote was put into the poll already to make it easier on you! If you guys have any other things you'd rather see, you can leave that in a PM or review stating how you would like to see the relationship develop to. Sadly… not everyone would probably get it the way they would like it to be… but I could make an 'alternate' side if there are people that rather see it one way over the other way.

Vote my readers! Vote! You can vote anyyyyywhere you want… meaning through any of my accounts I created for you guys, through PMs on any account I have, including this, through reviews or even through the email that I gave you guys! I don't bite guys! {Actually this is only partially true, since I bite my BF's hand… which…. He is creepily enough… okay with….}

Hey guys so, as some of you know… I was doing a poll for December Calendar's cover drawing… Only 2 people told me what they wanted… Madara or Konohamaru. Well… by rights, the person who voted for Madara was first so I shall be doing Madara for December's Calendar. I will make Konohamaru for Next year's calendar for December.

January is Gaara, February is Obito… After that, I will probably do another vote towards March-June's Calendar picture… for now though, there won't be any more polls until then for Calendar pictures.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

I'm getting ridiculously tired over the header and footer I have to put into my story chapters… I wish that people learned to read the Author notes when it's there for you to read rather than skipping over it then complaining.

I'd love to revert back to my old way where I just leave my random comments at the header and footer then leave… But apparently I had a few idiots that never read any of the information I told them to read… Instead I got left complaints over stuff that was explained in the Author Notes.

Now the footer… that is actually more so… for the people who skipped chapters and didn't see that I now have accounts for people to add me on.

Aside from that… Me attempting to get back on track like I had planned to before December… not going as planned. So I had my teeth pulled yet again without any complications… minus the fact that apparently my wisdom tooth grew in very fast within a month and grew out the side of my gums. Coz of that, I am now dealing with more reasons to BE medicated than me trying to refrain from taking the medication.

So presently… when stories will be updated won't be exact for a bit… you will have to forgive me on that one, since I still have 2 more extraction trips to deal with before I am completely done and over with the medications and stuff. After that, I should be able to resist sleep long enough to work on chapters past their due dates for easy updating.

YnK and NUA won't be updated next week… I get another tooth extracted and am once again going to be on meds. I hate wisdom teeth… ugh.

†

I looked over to see a man with long white hair standing nearby. "The runt will be alright." He stated. I glanced over to Sakura, who was just as confused as I was. "How do you know? They haven't even started the surgery…" I asked, possibly adding venom to my comment. He shrugged as he leaned against the wall.

"Tsunade is the top medical ninja and invented many medical principals that medical ninja follow. There is no way Tsunade would give up on the runt… and the runt… knows not when to give up." I narrowed my eyes at the man. "And you are?" I asked. "I am the Legendary Sanin… Jiraiya." Yet… another name that I heard Akuma say… what the hell?

"You seem to know about 'the runt'… Why does every adult's attitude change when you mention the name 'Akuma'?" He waved his hand, as he pushing my question away. "You don't need to worry yourself in the matters of adults." I glared as I went to go hit the guy but was grabbed quickly by Sakura, who held a firm grip on my shirt.

"She is our teammate! Not knowing about our teammate ruins the trust between everyone! We grew up with Uzumaki NARUTO not Uzumaki AKUMA. Who is this Uzumaki Akuma and how does everyone who is higher up know her?"

"Because brat, she had rank." I turned to the new voice and noticed a blonde haired chick with jugs that were as big as 10 Mt. Fuji's. "The brat made it through surgery with ease." She stated as she punched the Jiraiya guy, who was staring at the chick's hoo-has. This just validated that the woman was Tsunade… and she IS the devil.

"Excuse me… what did you mean by 'she had rank'?" Sakura asked as she let go of my shirt and walked closer to the woman. "I mean exactly what I said. The brat had rank."

"How? And what made you change your mind to come help her?" I asked. She stayed silent before turning to face me. The look in her eyes was deadly, yet they meant no harm. It was as though she was remembering something. "You want to know about your current teammate?" I glanced over to Sakura who nodded to me. "Yes."

"Then we will speak." She turned away and began walking down the hall. Sakura grabbed my arm then dragged me with her, heading to wherever this woman was taking us. She stopped in front of a room then opened the doors. We followed her inside to see the fact that we had entered the food area.

She continued into the room and stopped in front of the person handing out the food. It appeared that they kept the food shifts at 24 hours incase other teams came in during the night. I wanted to question why we were here but noticed Tsunade grabbing a hefty amount of food and tossing it onto a tray.

"Ah…" Sakura let out as she stared at the tray that Tsunade was holding. "What?" Tsunade asked, looking over to Sakura, who was looking at Tsunade's tray. Tsunade veered her eyes at her own tray then rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry brat. Those messengers didn't even let me grab a bite to eat." Sakura simply nodded as we followed Tsunade to a table.

"I assume you know that brat as Uzumaki Naruto." We nodded as we sat down. "That is her true name. However, she was known as Akuma for a long time. That was the name that her mother called her when Akuma was still in her womb. The name is due to the influence of…." She trailed off as she stared at us.

"We know about Kyuubi." I stated as Sakura nodded. "We accepted it, despite what the elders told us with the history of Konoha…." Sakura added to my comment. "I see…" Tsunade stated as she tore a food off a bone with her teeth. "Then you know that she is influenced strongly by the power of Kyuubi… a sight to fear."

"That isn't true!" Sakura shouted as she slammed her fist into the table. "Naruto is very kind and gentle! He… She would do anything for the people that she cares about! I only see Naruto, not a demon!" Tsunade sighed as she leaned her head on the palm of her hand. "Shut it brat." Sakura sat down quickly; unsure of what Tsunade could actually do to her.

"How is she influenced strongly by Kyuubi?" I asked; mainly to prevent a rocket to launch from Tsunade's fist. She leaned back as she put her food down on the tray. "Those dark wide whiskers? That is a strong influence from Kyuubi… if she were a male it would be thinner due to the males natural ability to resist many infections. We are left with a runt with the influence of Kyuubi and the endless supply of chakra that only a Bijuu can have."

"She can't use her chakra though." I pointed out. Her gaze quickly met with mine. "You would be surprised, Uchiha. She has a huge chakra supply however… if the move she needs to use takes only a little chakra, it fails. A larger amount allows her to use the Jutsu with ease. For example… the Kage Bunshin she uses… that is an A ranked jutsu that naturally only Jonin can use."

Alright, I had to admit, I didn't even know this. I just assumed that Naruto was stupid and that was why he could never logically pull off any of the simple academy level ninjutsu. Now it explains why he was suddenly able to use shadow clones… he learned a high ranked move on his own. Maybe… maybe there truly was a possibility of Naruto living a double life…

"I know what you are thinking, Uchiha, however that is incorrect." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Uzumaki Akuma existed in Konoha for the first five years of her life. We knew her to of died; so the name frankly brings up a lot of concern between the adults. It was 7 years ago…" She leaned back.

"What was 7 years ago?" Sakura asked. "7 years ago was when Konoha lost their youngest prodigy. Because of losing her, they completely wiped her out of our history. It left Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi to be the youngest prodigy. The thing about prodigy at such a young age… is the damage they receive due to their weak bodies."

If she was a prodigy that was younger than Kakashi and Itachi… she would have had to of been under 5 years of ag-… Dear god… I slowly understood what was going on. When Naruto got hit by that ninjutsu… he was reverted to the real him, the him that had 'died' when it was 5…

It wasn't that Naruto couldn't turn back because the user couldn't do it… it was because it was who Naruto really was… He never lied to us about whom he was, how could he? He never had a chance to know what we do about this side of him that we call Akuma. It is like a split personality… Akuma is the younger gentle side, while Naruto is the bold annoying side.

Now… now things were slowly explaining itself towards Naruto.

-AN-

This year is not going to well for me on keeping track of stories. I've been dealing with way too much the past few months and it certainly isn't helping me at all. To make it worse… each time I see an email come in saying I have a new PM or Review… my heart sinks uncontrollably. The reason for this is because the past few months, I've had people trolling me hard on my stories and putting me down. They have even been spamming all of my other accounts with the same stuff.

I feel someone is trying to make me quit being a Fanfiction writer… I don't know who it is but I know it is the same person… because just a year ago, they did the same exact thing to me saying the same exact stuff. It's always the same lines of "I'm tired of seeing your stories spamming the search feed. Your stories are childish and have poor grammar and are filled with endless spelling errors." It goes on… nothing related to my story itself. Each time I check those stories, I read through them and only see about 2 spelling errors and maybe 1 grammar error caused by my writing program… and this is about every other chapter, sometimes several chapters.

It's been making me question recently, if I should even continue my stories or if I should put it on hold again and give myself time to calm down about this… to finally put effort into my stories rather than sitting there tossing out chapters filled with bullshit so the few who read my stories, actually have something to read so they don't quit on me. I try to make all my readers happy but in the end… I lose a lot of people. No one talks to me when I ask questions, I naturally find myself talking to myself in the end.

So far, only polls have ever been answered… and it has made me wonder so many things…

I can't keep up with you guys… I always do something wrong that causes you guys to give up on me and it causes me to give up on myself. I never thought I would even get this far in any story when I first put up a story… when I first put up a story I simply thought "Since I barely gave effort on this, no one will even bother reading it. People always had problems with First person anyway." And next thing I knew… I had someone messaging to continue the story. That's how that story ended up getting nearly to Chapter 80… I mean… it should have ended a long time ago, meaning I should have given up on it before hand… but I continued because people wanted it.

I wanted to please them.

Now I just find myself cowering in a corner when I see email notifications… I was spammed with hateful reviews and PMs since July… and it never ended. I don't know who the person is… but they aren't giving up. They always do it as a guest, using different names each time… I'm only lucky that they have this review moderation thing for guests… otherwise I wouldn't allow anonymous reviews.

I'm not a popular writer… so why troll me? I'm just a ground level writer, digging around in dirt to find a story I could tell. Not one of those writers in the clouds that can put up millions of stories that everyone adores.

Tired of living in fear of Emails…

So **JohnStang** asked a good question.

"**About the xmas gift – you mean one massive one for all readers in general? Or is it by individual which I doubt?"  
**I used to do massive things but no one would put in a vote; so instead I am doing it individually. I am giving everyone their own choice towards a Drawing, a Story or whatever. I just need more people to tell me what they want before it's too late. This is obviously because I have to work on my normal stories and some Christmas drawings for family and friends between all of this.

**Dear Readers,**

**Christmas is right around the corner. It is once again your time to shine! This year… YOU choose what you want for Christmas from Daemon! It could be stories, drawings, specials… anything! You can PM me on here or leave a review with your idea of what you want. Or! You can go to one of my other accounts and leave your idea there! (Like Facebook in a message or wall post or Deviantart with a comment or Note)  
It is every INDIVIDUAL; not a mass group vote!**

**At random, I get to this point in life where… I like when people question me. So, Daemon is willing to answer any questions! Stories, personal… anything! The questions can be done on the same sites as your idea (If you have one) for Christmas. Or! As I nearly forgot, you can e-mail me with the e-mail I specifically made for you, my readers!**

I only had two people (or 1 person…) who actually asked me some questions.

_Q: You look like a wide spread of nationalities, why?_

I am what you call a 'mutt.' On my mother's side of the family I have Japanese, Native American, Irish, German and Welsh… at least I think that is all. My Native American blood is dominate inside me for some reason, so I look very pale because of it. I like keeping up with my Native American culture because it is very intriguing. Yes, I have been to an Indian Reservation… My Uncle (apart of family through marrying my one aunt) has a father who is(or was) a chief of one of the reservations in New Jersey.

_Q: What is your favorite food?_

Oh an easy question! Well I don't have just 1 favorite food because I don't hold back on trying new things lol. I love Italian pastas and pizza… I thank Italy for that delicious delight! I love my Native American culture… I've had so many types of food from there… And… to kill my heart, I ate a fox… I know… So cruel! I didn't know it was a fox though until after I asked what it was… at least… foxes are delicious… I love cheesecake and cheese steak; I am highly addicted to cheesecake lol. I do like Fajitas and tacos… and guacamole! I obviously love sushi, dangos and omusubi considering I write about those a lot. I do eat ramen, but I try to avoid it due to certain ones being high in sodium.  
If you guys have suggestions towards dishes you think I should try; suggest them! The only thing is… they can't be spicy. If I can cook them, send me the recipe!

_Q: Why do you make us wait so long for chapters?_

Oh… I think you are actually a new reader if you are asking this lol. I normally update a chapter weekly. Monday is Uzumaki Twins, Tuesday is HS Fikushon, Wednesday is Not another HS Fic, Thursday is Naruto no Bunshin and Friday is Namikaze{Uzumaki} Akuma and Yogen no Ko. On the third week of the month, I put up a new story or an extra chapter for "Saturday Special." Now… the reason that this isn't happening recently was actually stated… but I'm medicated right now… If I get frustrated or stressed… well, the change in my heart pace or blood pressure causes the meds to act up. I get stressed sometimes at my stories when there is one word I cannot remember.  
My internet isn't playing fair with me or all my stories I wanted to catch up would have been up earlier in the week. I got lucky on this Chapter because I put it up on my doc manager before I lost internet again. I am writing the author note through my phone right now, then I will post it up lol. I should do that more often…

I know that the fact that I am Native American will make people go "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" But yes; I am. Lol… Side note: Yes, I do love Assassin's Creed III because Conner is Native American… can't blame me!

**What relationship standing would you like to see between Naruto/Akuma and Sasuke?  
**Akuma returns to her older self and Sasuke and her get together as a couple. [8 1/2]  
The relationship stands as a fatherly Sasuke. [1 ½]  
Akuma and Sasuke just stay as friends. [0]

Hey guys… so my extraction area is infected… I might be missing for a while… fun. Just thought I'd let ya know…

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

I'm really sorry for the delay guys… I have to make it up to you guys somehow… I'm late on updating stories and everything; but good reason for this.

Got another wisdom tooth pulled… this one was the worst one of them all. I bled for 27 hours total before it finally stopped bleeding. My face swelled up instantly after the procedure… This wisdom tooth? It was actually IN my bones… they had to break a part of my bone to pull my tooth out.

Pain killers aren't working on me at all, so I am constantly curled up in a ball hugging my stuffed Toothless or my Stuffed squishy fox… with an ice pack to my cheek. I can't smile, laugh… I can't move any muscles in my face pretty much. My right side of the face swelled up so much that it puts strain on my skin.

I'll have to update NUA, HSF, NHS the instant the pain dulls down. Oh and UT… almost for that. I was able to do YnK because it didn't require me to dig around for my Documents disc… it was still fresh on my pc. So lucky you guys get YnK instantly.

Oh and… HoM will be updated later today. I'm going to be laying down after I put this up so when I wake up, I'll put it up for you guys. Well for the people that read it. Since it isn't a 'comical' story like this is. (Or is supposed to be)

†

**Tsunade's Flashback POV**

"_Are we really going to send a 5 year old out on the field?" I shouted as I slammed my fists into the desk. "What else did you expect? Because of her abnormal knowledge as a ninja, she was screwed over from the start!" Jiraiya shouted as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back from the Hokage's desk._

"_Akuma requested to be put in the battlefield." I stared at my old sensei in shock. "W-what?" I nearly shouted with confusion. He simply nodded. "Akuma asked to be sent out… I tried to reason with her but… all she said was that it was something she had to do." Had to do? What possibly could a five year old have to do with a war?_

"_We… we lost Kushina… and we lost Minato… are you really willing to let Konoha lose Akuma?" I shouted as Jiraiya struggled to keep a hold on me. "Tsunade, calm down!" Jiraiya shouted as he tightened his grip on me. "I understand how you feel, Tsunade." The third said as he stood up. "You lost your younger brother… then your lover…" He faced me. "Now you're afraid that you'll lose Akuma too."_

_I snorted as I pushed Jiraiya off me. "One day, Tsunade… you will have to make the same choice I did." Before I could ask him what he meant, an ANBU squad leader barged into the room. "Hokage-sama!" He shouted as he raced over to the third. "Sector five is requesting back up! 27 are injured, 7 are dead and there is 6 still trying to break the front!"_

_Sector 5… that was the sector that Akuma was dispatched to… "I'll go!" I said, catching everyone off guard. "But Tsunade… you quit your duties, didn't you?" Jiraiya asked as he stared at me in shock. I glared over at him. "Sector 5 is where Akuma is at." It only took a few seconds before Jiraiya realized what I was implying._

"_I'll go too!" He said, gaining a nod from the third. "You two, head out immediately." We nodded as we raced out of the Hokage tower. "Tsunade… you know the risks right?" I stayed silent as I continued to run. "Shizune will be joining us." I simply stated as I felt the familiar chakra following from behind._

"_Lady Tsunade!" I heard Shizune shout as she caught up. "Where is sector 5 located?" I simply asked as Shizune pulled out her map. "Sector 5 is..." She pointed off to the right. "That way… if you go down the cliff there, you will instantly meet up with them." I nodded to her as we changed our direction._

_Before we even reached the cliff, we had come across several injured ninja propped against the trees. I looked over to Shizune and nodded to her. She instantly started to check over them to see their state. "Should I continue on ahead of you two?" Jiraiya asked as he stood closer to where the cliff was located._

"_No, Shizune will be checking over everyone here. Let's continue." I said as I tossed Shizune my spare medical pouch. She caught it and nodded to me as she started healing the ninja she was beside. "Are you sure it's alright to do that." I glanced over to Jiraiya. "I've been training her… she'll be fine." Jiraiya nodded as we raced on over the cliff._

_We were met by the horrible smell of death and blood. "God damn…" Jiraiya held his hand over his nose as I shook my head and ignored the blood. "It seems the numbers we were given weren't right… there are more dead than injured." Jiraiya stated as he looked around at the bodies that were around us._

"_They could have been killed while we were racing here. Now shut up and look for Akuma." Jiraiya nodded to me before peering around at the bodies. Knowing Akuma… she wasn't one of those that was dead, but possibly one that was injured or fighting. She would be in the frontline then._

"_Jiraiya, I'm going on ahead." Before he could answer, I took off. If I waited any longer… it would just be another Dan waiting to happen. "L…lady Tsunade…?" I looked to the side to see Kakashi holding his side as he stared over at me. I bolted over to him as I checked him. "Akuma… she ran on ahead." I knew it… that is like Akuma._

"_Alright Kakashi… let me close that wound for you." He shook his head as he used his blood soaked hand to point ahead. "Get Akuma… She ran on ahead… as a decoy to prevent anymore of the injured from dying…" I glanced over Kakashi carefully. I could tell that he had no means of dying here._

"_Jiraiya and Shizune will be down here soon… get medical attention from Shizune." He nodded to me as he put his hand back over his injury to apply pressure to it. I reached into my pouch and pulled out a patch of gauze and handed him it. "Use this instead." He nodded to me as he grabbed it and applied it to his injury._

_He nodded to me as I took off once more. It only got worse as I got in further… anyone that sustained injury was dying and I knew anything I could do to help them, wouldn't even sustain them long enough to get to the hospital. Kakashi got nicked by what appeared to be a poisonous kunai so he was avoiding movement for that reason._

_Since when did the hidden cloud get this dangerous for us? Did they know that Akuma was actually our new container for the nine-tails? That would be impossible… it was sworn under secrecy towards who was the container of that tailed beast… Only a selected few knew… right? Or was I wrong? Did word sneak out about who Akuma really was?_

_I shook my head as I reached the end of the woods. All I could hear was the clashing sound of metal; telling me that I had made it to my destination. I peered out through the bushes to see two ninja fighting three other Shinobi. The older ninja was doing everything in their power to protect the smaller one, even jumping in the way of each strike that was aimed at her._

_The younger Shinobi… Akuma… she sat down in the middle of the field with her hands put up against each other. Was she gathering chakra? Was the enemy that strong that she couldn't use the nature around her?_

_My eye grew wide as I watched a Shinobi emerge from the ground, catching the only other Shinobi off guard as the enemy drove their weapon through Akuma's body. I could only stare in horror as her blood flew everywhere from the blow to her heart. She didn't flinch as the weapon drove in deeper. Was Akuma already dead?_

_Without thinking, I dove out into the battlefield and began fighting random Shinobi. I was angry… furious… I wasn't even sure if I was even feeling the right emotions anymore. I ran miles to get here to protect the closest thing to family that I had left… and instead I witnessed a sword pierce through Akuma's small frame, getting her right in her heart and a part of her other organs it appeared._

_Akuma… was she dead?_

-AN-

Very sick, blah blah blah, update later blah blah blah… lol Love you guys, even if you hate me! I need a hug, this hurts sooo much right now. Just one more tooth extraction… but I purposely planned it out perfectly… My next extraction is next year! So after this week goes by… full blown Daemon be back for a few weeks time! Lol

I am working on some drawings now for Christmas… at least with drawings I can lay down and work on them… stories, I have to position myself to sit up while I type… tried laying down, I just fall to the floor. YnK has been typed up to… last until… 14th is 27… 21st is 28… 28th is 29… okay so it does last into January, perfect!

I think I have YnK typed up all the way to Feburary actually! I went type crazy on the story because I didn't want to lose my train of thought… that lead me to several chapters. I might even be able to do a double chapter update a few times for you guys!

I also have YnK planned out in my mini notebook I got… and what I wrote down is an extra 10 chapters or so. I wrote down info for NUA, HSF… I can't remember if I did for NHS and UT yet, but still… I managed to plan out several chapters so when I go to type again… it won't take me 5 years nor will the chapter be BSd.

For now… I sleep so I can update more stories for you guys, love you all! And when you are otw out from reading my story (In either a good or bad way…) toss me a hug! D: My family can't hug me coz they got a cold lol

Night yall! (Or… morning… or Afternoon…)

So **JohnStang** asked a good question.

"**About the xmas gift – you mean one massive one for all readers in general? Or is it by individual which I doubt?"  
**I used to do massive things but no one would put in a vote; so instead I am doing it individually. I am giving everyone their own choice towards a Drawing, a Story or whatever. I just need more people to tell me what they want before it's too late. This is obviously because I have to work on my normal stories and some Christmas drawings for family and friends between all of this.

**Dear Readers,**

**Christmas is right around the corner. It is once again your time to shine! This year… YOU choose what you want for Christmas from Daemon! It could be stories, drawings, specials… anything! You can PM me on here or leave a review with your idea of what you want. Or! You can go to one of my other accounts and leave your idea there! (Like Facebook in a message or wall post or Deviantart with a comment or Note)  
It is every INDIVIDUAL; not a mass group vote!**

**At random, I get to this point in life where… I like when people question me. So, Daemon is willing to answer any questions! Stories, personal… anything! The questions can be done on the same sites as your idea (If you have one) for Christmas. Or! As I nearly forgot, you can e-mail me with the e-mail I specifically made for you, my readers!**

**What relationship standing would you like to see between Naruto/Akuma and Sasuke?  
**Akuma returns to her older self and Sasuke and her get together as a couple. [8 1/2]  
The relationship stands as a fatherly Sasuke. [1 ½]  
Akuma and Sasuke just stay as friends. [0]

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	27. Chapter 27

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys, hope all has been well.

†

_My question was quickly answered as flames passed around me, as if guarding me from the enemy's attack. This was what Akuma was building up for, wasn't it? A barrier of some sort… yet, I could see it flickering from weakness. Akuma needed medical attention but with these enemies still attacking… how can I provide it?_

_I heard a change in the wind, causing me to turn around in time to see Akuma dive passed me with my one nightmare in her hand… Rasengan… She was too young… that jutsu would do damage to her body and her mind. Why did Minato leave his child such a dangerous ninjutsu? Didn't he know how harmful it was to a young child's frame?_

_I followed Akuma as she drove the whirlwind right into the last Hidden Cloud ninja. I cringed as it tore through his body just like any powerful wind would. Akuma was strong… too strong for a young child. Because of this… she was damaged…_

_The instant the winds died down, I ran over to the child. I caught her quickly as she fell backwards. I could see death in her eyes as she smiled up at me. "No… no you don't!" I shouted as I laid her down and began the healing process on her. All she did was continue to smile at me as more blood slipped out of her mouth._

_It was like Dan all over again… Why… just why couldn't I prevent this from happening? I should have taken her place when I was first asked…_

_I jumped when I felt a hand on my cheek. I peered down at Akuma as I grabbed her hand and held it close to my cheek. "Don't cry… nee-san…" I smiled down at her. "Don't run me… as if you don't know what's about to happen…" I said as I swallowed the lump in my throat. She simply grinned her fox like smile before her eyes drifted shut while her hand slipped from my face._

"_No… Akuma… AKUMA!" I shouted as I tried healing her. "Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted as he grabbed onto my shoulders. "She's gone!" He shouted, as if it made a difference. "Everyone… everyone close to me is leaving me!" I shouted at him through tears. My remark caused him to lose his grip from me._

_I once again tried healing her, knowing full well that there was no life in her body. She had died when that sword stabbed her through her heart… Out of pure willpower, she had forced her last rasengan in order to protect me… It was supposed to be me protecting her! Not the other way around! So why… why did this happen?_

**End Flashback**

"So… you blamed yourself for her death?" Sakura asked as Tsunade stayed silent; staring at her soup that was now turning cold. "Just like me." I stated, causing the others to look at me. "I lost my family… I lost Naruto… all I had left was Akuma. I almost lost her when I was supposed to be protecting her…" I said.

"The difference is… you never lost her. For 7 years it was believed that she was dead… I want to know what happened that caused her to become what everyone knew as Naruto." Tsunade said as she stood up. "I blamed myself for a death that never even happened… I checked over that brat completely to make sure that she truly was the child we all knew as Uzumaki Akuma."

We stared at her as we waited. She sighed as she gripped onto the tray. "She is the same person… the same size of when she was pronounced dead." I quickly stood up, gaining everyone's attention. "Do you think it was…. You know…" I said as I made a gesture, since I noticed that there was a group nearby.

"I thought that myself…" Jiraiya stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But it wouldn't explain the change in appearance." I stared as a lesson that Akuma had taught me came to mind. She had taught me about things called 'blood clones' and then about the ability to place a form of 'henge' on another if you had enough chakra to do it.

As she had stated, someone who isn't in constant motion and is able to rest enough, can do something like that… and the person she used as an example… was the Third.

"I was told that the Third Hokage was strong…" Both the Sanin nodded to me instantly without any hesitation. "Akuma told me about a process where someone who can rest quite often can perform an ability such as a henge on someone else for a long period of time. She even used the Third as an excuse…"

The look in their eyes told me that they understood what I was getting at. "The thing is, though, is that the Third wouldn't be able to do something like that to Akuma because of… you know who." I raised my brow. "Why is that?" Jiraiya glanced over to Tsunade. "Simple… he rejects anyone… though; we realize that it is in fear that it could cause a danger for the little brat."

"Then that leaves only one other option." I stated. They stared at me with a confused look plastered on their face. "One other thing Akuma taught me about was these things called 'blood clones'… she never really elaborated much about it but I noticed that it is very similar to that of a normal clone…"

"She used to use such things on the battle field…" Tsunade stated as she glanced over to Jiraiya. "But… remember, you yelled at her to stop using it because of the blood loss." Jiraiya stated. Tsunade nodded but sighed. "The runt never listened to me when I told her to stop something though… she took after her mother on that one."

"If a blood clone takes damage, what happens to it?" I asked. "Several things… a blood clone can act as the perfect escape even when it dies… it dies like a normal being. Though when the clone itself gets hit by something, it is possible that when the owner of the clone isn't expecting it… that the clone would disappear and leave only the user in its steed."

Tsunade stopped talking as she went through everything she had stated out loud. "That's my point exactly." I said as I moved away from the table and walked over to the Sanin. "Naruto was a blood clone… when that unexpected ninjutsu hit him… he was replaced with a fully healed 5 year old that was running the jutsu through a coma."

"How are you certain that she was running it through a coma?" Jiraiya asked as he leaned close to me. "When Akuma was 'killed' she was 5… when she woke up under the care of Kakashi… she was 5. When you are in a coma, you don't know how many days have gone by… Kakashi had to have mentioned that Akuma was 12… because she said to us that she was 12… but when she said it, she wasn't sure."

I wasn't lying at all. When I had asked Akuma how old she was, she sounded unsure if she was really 12. Before I even got Akuma, she was with Kakashi… and from what Tsunade told us about that day… Kakashi had to have been in shock at seeing his old teammate. He had to have told her something that would set her off.

-AN-

My New Year's resolution is to be able to update my stories without having to worry if there is a chapter ready or not. So far… I have managed to start on my New Year's Resolution between all this Christmas work. I am happy to know that I wrote enough notes for NUA to last until sometime between September 20th to November 29th… That would be chapters 118-128 if you are all wondering… The story doesn't end there though… I feel as though I am writing a true Naruto story that is already up to so many episodes/chapters! Haha I mean common… the Naruto manga is up to chapter 613… And yes, I do keep up, now, with the Naruto series for you guys. Believe it or not… when I first started NUA, I had only read 1 chapter of Naruto. Crazy, right? I didn't start reading or watching the Naruto series until very late in my story's chapters! I started to keep up with it when people started to invade this story like crazy!

Now to important matters. As some of you know, I offered Christmas gifts for people to take advantage of. I have been working on them as much as I could with my medication killing me. I have a cutoff date on when you can tell me something you want for Christmas. **December 20****th**** is the cutoff date on when you can ask for a drawing or story for Christmas.**

**There are minor rules for these requests for Christmas.  
1. You cannot request that I quit Fanfiction.  
2. If it is a story, it must be Naruto related seeing as you never know if I have watched or read any other series.  
3. If you want specific things to happen in any stories, you MUST tell me.  
4. I will only accept certain pairings to write about. Sadly, I refuse to write a Naruto x Sakura or a Sasuke x Sakura story. I see Sakura more as a sister to these two than a lover. I have certain beliefs that prevent me from writing a good story with those two pairings because I see Sakura as a sister.  
5. If you request a drawing, there is no limits like there is for the stories. You must, however, inform me of any certain details you want.  
6. Drawings are not limited to the Naruto series. You can ask for animals, cartoon characters or a character from another anime series.  
7. A drawing with pairings is acceptable. Ex. Gaara x FemNaru(This is actually a request that is already being done for a reader.)  
8. If something displeases you about a story or a drawing that I made for you; do not complain about it. Seek me out and I am more than willing to change and redo the article.  
9. Don't complain about stuff I do for other readers; It was made specifically for them.  
10. Make sure you follow at least one of my pages or even add my e-mail to receive the drawings.  
11. All requests are due by December 20****th****. I will accept only certain things before it is the 25****th**** in the United States (In the Pacific time zone since that is the furthest from hitting Christmas, I believe.)**

Now that those Rules are gone over… don't be afraid by them. Seriously; it actually looks like BS'd rules if you think about it. The only limitation you have there is Number 3 and Number 4. The rest is just information that you guys might not have known.

All drawings and stories will be placed up at random, due to not wanting to spam anyone's feed. Because the story I am writing for Legionary Prime is a continuation of one of my short stories that I am proud of, I am saving that for last to be updated. That story will be probably the most emotional short story to be put up.

NUA is up and ready to be updated weekly with Yogen no Ko once again. Thank you to everyone who was patient with me. If I get my Christmas work done in time (I have over 30 pictures to draw, and about 3-5 stories to write) I will try and draw something for each of my stories. They will all be centered around each story. For example… Yogen no Ko is about Naruto becoming a child… The picture would have Naruto as the little child with the overly protective Sasuke and a sisterly Sakura.

Wish me luck on all these things I have to do! Also pray that my hole in my mouth stops bleeding so I stop getting sick… I want to update my stories!

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

_**Every site I join my user name will always be "DaemonDeDevil" including Facebook, where my name comes out as "Daemon DeDevil."**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	28. Chapter 28

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys… it feels nice updating things on time for once. With NUA and Yogen no Ko being published/updated on time… it has me really motivated. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas.

Guess what? I've been secretly working on FFJ for a while now… I replaced chapter 1 already… I have chapter 2-14 waiting to replace the originals. On Christmas I plan to actually UPDATE that story… shocker right? It's only because I was told that I was no longer at a threat of that story being taken down for any adult content in it.

†

"Sasuke-kun…" I glanced over to see Sakura walking over to my cot. "Hn?" I simply stated; though she knew I was wide awake already. "How did you come up with that conclusion… from earlier I mean." I sat up in the cot and allowed Sakura to sit down on it.

"I've been learning stuff under this little female Naruto… She had told me about this thing called a blood clone… though she called it a Chi Bunshin… I wasn't sure what that was at first until I looked it up in her files…" Sakura did a double take. "Yes… I snuck into the tower to peer at the files under Uzumaki Akuma…"

"If you did that… then didn't you know that Uzumaki Akuma was dead?" I shook my head, gaining her full attention. "That's the thing… she wasn't listed as dead nor MIA. It listed her as still being alive… but there was no file on someone by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. This led me to believe that the Third had some part in this whole mess…"

Sakura nodded. "That's right… the Third is the one who has the ultimate control over the documents of those living in Konoha… he would have marked Akuma down as dead if she truly was dead. So then… why did she hide the fact that she was alive from Tsunade?" I sat up straight. "I think I might know…"

"Huh?" Sakura raised her brow at me. I cleared my throat. "Tsunade stated how she was unsure if the Hidden Cloud knew that Akuma was the container of Kyuubi… If under the pressure of being a Jinchuuriki as a female, who is more influenced from diseases…." I trailed off as Sakura glared at me.

"Pretty much… Akuma was hiding from everyone; knowing full well that she was the true container of the fox spirit… however with a blood clone going under her natural name… it made no difference. Since the clone was a male that meant that no true harm could happen to her." Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Like rape, Sakura. A female is considered weak… I would know, considering I too believe that females aren't that strong." I quickly held up my hands. "But I have been proven wrong!" I shouted as Sakura went to punch me. She lowered her fist but kept the dirty look on her face. "Just think about it Sakura!"

She sighed as she looked away. "This all may be true… but it doesn't add up at all. You said that Akuma was in a coma… if that is true then there is no way what you just told me is true at all… right?" She seemed more confused and wanting answers then I did even though I was the one providing answers that could possibly be far from the truth.

It felt… different to say the least. I felt like I was treating Sakura like Akuma because I had gotten so used to having a little kid by my side that I had to explain every little thing to. Was that really the case? I don't even know anymore… all I knew was that if anything, Sakura would only get as far as a sister with me but nothing more.

"Ah nom nom!" Both Sakura and I looked quickly towards the door to see Akuma walking in all too happy with a popsicle in her mouth as she nibbled on it. "A-Akuma?" Sakura questioned as she bolted over and checked Akuma. "I was given popsicle coz I was good!" Akuma said as she licked the item in her hand.

"Thank heavens you are alright!" Sakura sighed with relief as she held her chest. "We were so worried about you!" She stated as Akuma ran over to me and attempted to climb the cot I was on. I shook my head as I reached over and carefully pulled her up onto the cot. She instantly crawled up to my lap and sat down as she licked away at her popsicle.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked as she walked back over to my cot. "Nee-san healed me so I good!" She said in a happy sing-song type tone. "Hm… I have questions for you Akuma… but it isn't appropriate for here… after the next exam." She glanced up at me then simply nodded. Sakura nodded to me before going to her cot.

"Tomorrow is the start of the final part of this exam." Sakura stated as she sat down on her cot. "Den we best beat da idiots!" Akuma said as she giggled. This child seemed more cheery than normal. But to me, I felt that it was because she got to see Tsunade. I never even knew that the two were that close… because each time Akuma talked about either Sanin, she would speak in a fear-filled tone.

"Do you have any tips for me?" Sakura asked Akuma. I could feel Akuma stiffen in my lap, causing me to look down at the girl. Before I could see why she stiffened, she immediately was back in her same cheerful appearance. "`Kura-chan just needs to be `Kura-chan… like `Suke says… `Kura-chan got a greaaatttt power that only females like her have-ttebayo!"

I stared at Akuma, unsure of what she was talking about. Then I suddenly remembered the conversation before the exam even started. She was talking about that small little bit that I had told her about fangirls and demon horns. At least, I think that's what Akuma was talking about because as far as my pride went, that was the only time I let it fall.

_I lifted my hand, wiping the tears from her eyes. "W-what kinda f…females?" She asked, while sniffling. "Well…" I glanced over to where Sakura was sleeping._

_"Females like Sakura…" Akuma glanced over to Sakura then back up at me. "W-what kinda female i-is `Kura-chan?"_

_"Well… Sakura is called a 'fangirl.' These things are very dangerous creatures. They are very possessive and like to claim things that they do not own, as theirs. She has little horns hidden under her haidate that she will pull out to attack people like a bull. She has fangs that she uses to suck out the innocence from little children and any boy that she fantasizes about."_

Yeah… that had to exactly be what Akuma was talking about… "What do you mean, Akuma?" Sakura asked. I quickly held up my hand. "DON'T ASK!" I practically screamed out as Sakura blinked at me as I lost my natural cool tone. I quickly cleared my throat. "I mean, Akuma must be tired and all… seeing as she went through surgery…"

Akuma stared up at me before saying a silent 'oh!' She flicked the stick into the trash bin then grabbed the tissues that were near my cot and used it to wipe off the remainder of her popsicle from her face and hands. She faked a yawn then curled up next to me. "See Sakura… she is too tired to answer you." I coughed.

Sakura didn't even question either of us as she shrugged into her cot and pulled the blanket over her. I turned towards Akuma who was grinning at the panicked look on my face. I lifted my finger to my lips as I let out a silent 'shhh.' She let out a soft giggle before curling into me. I felt my heart skip a beat as I stared down at the girl.

This Akuma… seemed a little different… maybe… more mature?

-AN-

I am pulling all nighters for everyone just to try and provide something for Christmas… Please understand that I have over 40 drawings and 5 stories that I have to work on… Plus the stories that I update naturally… Remember, I've been medicated due to having my wisdom tooth PLUS a piece of bone pulled out. I can only work so fast… so bear with me guys.

Yesterday was the last day to tell me what you wanted for Christmas. I will keep the Christmas information here, but keep noted that if you request something now, just 4 days before Christmas; it might be late or might not happen. I'll try but I had a lot of drawings and stories I had to do…

**There are minor rules for these requests for Christmas.  
1. You cannot request that I quit Fanfiction.  
2. If it is a story, it must be Naruto related seeing as you never know if I have watched or read any other series.  
3. If you want specific things to happen in any stories, you MUST tell me.  
4. I will only accept certain pairings to write about. Sadly, I refuse to write a Naruto x Sakura or a Sasuke x Sakura story. I see Sakura more as a sister to these two than a lover. I have certain beliefs that prevent me from writing a good story with those two pairings because I see Sakura as a sister. You have to make sure I am alright with the pairing first. Remember, I am a Sasuke x FemNaru writer… Keep that in mind.  
5. If you request a drawing, there is no limits like there is for the stories. You must, however, inform me of any certain details you want.  
6. Drawings are not limited to the Naruto series. You can ask for animals, cartoon characters or a character from another anime series.  
7. A drawing with pairings is acceptable. Ex. Gaara x FemNaru(This is actually a request that is already being done for a reader.)  
8. If something displeases you about a story or a drawing that I made for you; do not complain about it. Seek me out and I am more than willing to change and redo the article.  
9. Don't complain about stuff I do for other readers; It was made specifically for them.  
10. Make sure you follow at least one of my pages or even add my e-mail to receive the drawings.  
11. All requests are due by December 20****th****. I will accept only certain things before it is the 25****th**** in the United States (In the Pacific time zone since that is the furthest from hitting Christmas, I believe.)  
12. If you request a story that would be longer than 1 chapter; it will be published slightly late. Stories take time to plan out.  
13. Don't request stories that are out of my reach (Such as possibly asking me to take another writer's idea.) I have to ask them for permission first, and this can take weeks to receive an answer. Currently, I am still waiting for an answer from one author to see if it is alright for me to do a Naruto version of the story since it was requested.  
14. I refuse to rush in drawing or stories… if you don't see what you asked up on Christmas, don't come complaining… I have been pulling all nighters for the past week to provide story updates plus working on the Christmas requests. I have a total of 40 drawings that I have to do for Christmas plus 5 stories. Please be considerate and give me time since people were late to inform me on things that I needed to know.**

All drawings and stories will be placed up at random, due to not wanting to spam anyone's feed. Because the story I am writing for Legionary Prime is a continuation of one of my short stories that I am proud of, I am saving that for last to be updated on Christmas. That story will be probably the most emotional short story to be put up.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

_**Every site I join my user name will always be "DaemonDeDevil" including Facebook, where my name comes out as "Daemon DeDevil."**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys! Miss me? Maybe? Well I missed you none the less! I've been missing for quite a while and I DON'T like that. I mean, I was all set for a great start of the year and all… Story chapters all typed up… Christmas stuff ready to be put up… and everything. The problem? For some reason my internet connection has grown very weak.

Normally I can have several things biting at the internet being up… but now it's pretty much impossible to open up two tabs on the internet when I go to do things. Unlucky me… when I go to put stories up into the document manager, it opens it up in another tab(sometimes I'm lucky and it stays in the same tab)… but those unlucky times is when I lose internet on my computer. I think my adapter is finally going on me… or the internet really sucks in this house… probably both. Though it tends to be me who loses the internet before everyone and half the time I'm the only one without internet.

Proof in that is when my 360 has internet still while my PC says there is no connection. Oh joy! … I shall let you read this chapter then I will rant more at the bottom…. Coz I can, it is my story after all D:!

†

I stared dumbfounded… When I thought this Akuma was more mature… I was ever so wrong… This one was just more of a prankster! I mean… she just teepee the WHOLE hallway of the tower! I know that would be something that Naruto would do I mean, he IS the number 1 unpredictable ninja…

But Akuma! She had snuck out sometime before sunrise and took a roll of toilet paper and decked the halls with many utilities… "I think you should clean this…" I said as I glanced down at Akuma who was pouting on the floor. She was upset because I had yelled at her for doing this. Yet when the Hokage came in; he only laughed and just continued to where we all were supposed to be.

Now I was stuck being in charge of the brat. Normally she would listen to me but today it seemed different… like she had a goal with what she did. Though now that I think about it; when I exited into the hall this morning all I heard were people laughing. They were laughing over the fact that the halls were covered in toilet paper. It took away any stress, fear or even frustration that was in the air.

I sighed before lifting my hand to rub my eyes. How could someone like this be smart enough to know the mood that surrounds people? I mean, it took me years to realize the difference between someone being frustrated and someone being angry. Being an Uchiha, I am of course a prodigy so therefore; this girl shouldn't be allowed to do anything that she is now at this young age. Then again… that brings me back to what we were informed of last night.

She doesn't like that I am yelling at her… because she knows what she did helped people. She refuses to see the possible wrong that she has caused in her adventure to relieve the stress of all the other people here. The problem now, though, was that we wouldn't have people who would back down from the fight. _"Everyone deserves a second chance-ttebayo!"_ But… like I said… this kid is unpredictable…

"Alright Akuma, look. You covered the halls with toilet paper, I can see why, but you have to think about how the people who have to clean this up will feel. They won't be as delighted over the idea as you were when you put everything up." She stayed silent before uncrossing her arms. She peered up at me with bright sapphire eyes. It wasn't like those eyes I had seen previously, telling me that this kid was starting to grasp a change in eyes much better than me, who practically could only activate the sharingan if I was frustrated or angry.

"It's not real-ttebayo…" I blinked as I raised my brow at her. "What?" I asked, not sure if I heard her right. "It's a genjutsu-ttebayo…" She said as she pulled herself up from the floor. I glanced around then shook my head. Naruto sucked with anything related to genjutsu… he couldn't even form the minor distraction forms of the genjutsu during the academy. Glancing down at the girl once again, I could see that she wasn't pulling my leg. This was a genjutsu.

"Where did you learn genjutsu?" I asked as I leaned down to her level. "Pervy frog man tried teaching me… but mommy is a strong woman-ttebayo!" I blinked as I leaned back. I've heard Akuma talk now and then about 'mommy' and 'daddy' but we all knew that she was an orphan. Although, between Sakura and me… I was the one that found out who was possibly the runt's parents thanks to the old man at the restaurant. 'Mommy' would be a woman named Kushina, who was the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi that Akuma currently is holding. About 'daddy'… nothing had to be said in order for me to figure out that it was the Yondaime.

Naruto was always too dense to notice how often the adults would hint towards who his parents were; though only one of them we learned about in history. Both were regarded as heroes, though, in this village. I'm sorry but, when the Third always came up at smiled at Naruto while mumbling 'just like your father' or 'just like your mother'… and depending on what it's about, most of those traits were related to the one and only Fourth Hokage. Though for some reason whenever Naruto failed a test all the Third would do is laugh and turn around going 'just like your mother'… which told me that Naruto's stupidity comes from his mother.

"Akuma." She instantly looked up at me as I stared at her. "You always add 'dattebayo' at the end of your sentences… yet that one time when I was helping you bathe; you said 'dattebane'… why?" She blinked several times. "I inherited it from mommy-ttebayo… She always says 'dattebane' when flustered, excited or angry…" I shook my head. "No, that's not what I meant… if dattebane is the feminine form, why do you still say dattebayo?"

She stared at me for what seemed like eternity. I guess it is true that some people can't break certain habits. In this case; Akuma always spoke in the masculine form making it impossible to know that she was in fact a female. "Does it bother you?" I blinked as the voice that spoke seemed more mature. I straightened up as I faced Akuma, not even knowing that I had turned away. "What?"

"I asked if it bothered you." She stated as her eyes stared right into my soul. _"Akuma didn't have a childhood to begin with… Maybe what you two know Akuma as, is what she always wanted. A free will with friends that are close to her."_ Tsunade's words crossed my mind as I realized the sudden change in Akuma. "Akuma… were you…" I trailed off.

"Pretending?" She asked. I simply nodded as I bent down to her level. "No…" She responded after several minutes. "Because I do feel joy… sadness… all these emotions when I'm with `Suke and the others." I sighed as I stared down at the ground. "I'm naturally childish…" She spoke up again. "Everything I've done… was not an act… but… if everyone hates me or the stuff I did… I will stop-ttebayo." Yes, a habit that cannot be broken even if trying with all your might.

That sounds like something I constantly go through. "Don't change who you are… because then you would just be lying to everyone then, wouldn't you?" She nodded. "You know Akuma… habits are hard to break. You won't be able to stop saying 'dattebayo' even if I asked you to. It's just like me… no matter how many times I tell myself I hate my brother… I still see him as such."

I stood up then began walking towards where the third part of the exams was to be held. "You can't change certain traits about yourself… because that's just who you are." I said, facing Akuma.

"You don't hate your brother because you feel that there could be another explanation that was never mentioned… right-ttebayo?" I stopped walking all together. She scored a home run on that. I turned around to face Akuma to respond to her, only to see that she wasn't there.

"A…Akuma?"

-AN-

I know I have been receiving quite a few messages on my lateness of updates… I'm truly sorry for this. If I had a stable connection, I would gladly publish chapters like twice a day or something… but considering the times that its up… yeah, my computer hates me. Things will only get worse when I get a job… more fun, right?

This internet is causing me so many problems… at least while I can't do anything that I want to, I have been able to type up my stories more and even caught up on some manga and anime that I have been neglecting due to always being focused on these stories… What? Sometimes writers need a break too! I just… happen to be forced on this break thanks to my lousy internet. If only I could get my laptop up and running again… THEN there would be no delays because my laptop never lost internet connection. It died because it decided to stop charging. No clue what is up with that but, meh… computer guy says it can't be fixed… and of course said guy never gave me a receipt to give the company to get my laptop replaced while it was still under the warranty.

I'm really tired but I do want to try and get at least HSF47, NUA80 and NHS50 up before I pass out… UT33 is on a gigastick that I leant out and am still waiting to get back… or else that would be put up too… and I don't think you guys would like me going from UT32 to UT34 LOL!

Alright… off to type up the AN for those chapters… and I will try and get my giga stick back while I am out today. So when I come back, if I have internet, I will immediately fix up the AN and put it up. (Is the thing really called a gigastick? When I bought it… I don't remember it actually saying that….)

I just want to make this one comment.

Recently people have, well, complained(for lack of better word) about the short chapters. Well you see, I do this because there are people who can barely read 500 words but love reading. My boyfriend happens to be one of those people who can't read a lot of words. He's never watched Naruto, but he reads all my stories. It takes him over 4 hours to read 1 chapter.

He isn't retarded or anything. He is a very smart individual. His problem is just something he was born with that prevents him from enjoying the little things. Even I can't sit for a long period of time to read. Mine isn't some health problem from birth though, mine was caused due to all the anesthesia during the major surgeries I had growing up. It messed with my ability to process thoughts and to hold memories. You ask me how my childhood was, I would have to tell you by what Koh told me.

So please, in exchange for the short chapters, please enjoy the frequent updates (Which once the internet is steady, I'm going to spam update because I love you guys.)

Thanks to everyone that has stayed with me so far! You guys give me a reason to continue writing even when I've given up hope.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Imagine this… coming home to relax… get asked by someone to do something. You pull up what they want and go to bring it to them… then your wonderful pet hits the power button on your outlet strip and turns off your PC… You first panic, but then you remember how your PC's document program automatically 'auto saves' the documents you have up to a certain point.

You turn everything back on… enter your computer password… only to find nothing there. You are missing icons, with no pop ups that you normally get when your PC has a sudden surge or crash or a sudden restart… You figure it's one of those cases where things just don't want to load. So you take things into your own hands and start loading things. Of course, your speakers are suddenly more annoying than normal… leaving a lot of static noises with a side of pounding. You have to tie your hands behind your back just to prevent yourself from throwing them.

You pull up your document program, waiting for the little icon on the side to pop up that says something around 'document recovery.' You wait… and wait… and you realize after an hour, that thing just isn't going to load up. Realization hits you like a thousand bricks against a cement wall. You just lost all those files you had up. In a panic, you go to the folder you save your files. You can't find most of your files right away. The adrenaline is rushing now, making you scared for your life.

Then you realize… right on your desktop is a familiar icon that you have previously gotten rid of; an old anti-virus program that had previously caused you problems. Your mouth can only drop when you realize that the update you accepted while in a half asleep daze, put that virus infected anti-virus back onto your computer and took out your brand new one. When you dig deeper into your files… you realize… everything you have saved since replacing that program, is gone. Pictures, documents…. Everything.

What do you do?

Yeah so this happened to me Saturday night into Sunday. I was really tired, and was having a hard time sleeping. Will explain all of this at the bottom AN.

†

That child… she scared me in truth. I thought I was learning something about the child, but in the end it was just another mystery added to my plate. However, her comment told me that she knew something. But what exactly did she know? Naruto knew nothing… or at least, was that what I was to assume? Just exactly who was Uzumaki Akuma? What was their purpose here and why had they gone into hiding as a male Shinobi using a different first name? Was it a cover up? Why was there a lack of files on both participants?

All these questions pushed me on as I continued through each hallway, peering into every room I could find. The girl had run off without a word… and it worried me. The condition that we brought her here told me that no one would really hold back on someone her size. Whoever saw her in the weak state would of course take advantage of her. But that wasn't what worried me more. It was the fact that she was from a dying clan, with interesting eyes and an extra stomach to feed sealed within her.

If anyone knew about at least one of those things… they surely would try and take her. That was probably why I found myself calling out to her as I started to become frantic. Akuma wasn't even fully healed from what took place in the forest of death… she wouldn't be able to shield herself from any of the ninja here. Hell, even Sakura posed as a threat to her. Just looking at the girl might cause her to fall down into a pool of blood while she pants for air due to some airway constriction.

"Sasuke." I jumped as a voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Kakashi staring at me with a displeased look in his eye. Did he know that I lost Akuma? "Why are you here?" He asked; annoyance in his tone. "I was looking for-" Before I could finish what I was saying, I found myself being pulled by the collar of my shirt. I couldn't even fight my way out of Kakashi's grip; even though he was choking me with my own shirt with the way he was holding it.

Kakashi pushed me forward, causing me to stumble several inches. I straightened myself and went to ask him what the hell he was doing before I realized the room I was in. I was only thankful that no one from the exam bothered to turn around when the doors were pushed open. I guess I was maybe a little late thanks to hunting down the brat. Wait… I turned my gaze slowly off to the side to see Akuma giggling as she sat perched on Sakura's shoulder. Neither one had noticed me… instead they were both making comments about the others in the room to lower their tension before they faced an opponent.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, smiling, as she waved me over to her. I simply grunted before placing my hands in my pocket and strolled over to my team. Akuma was back to acting like a 5 year old already… telling me that even Sakura didn't know how mature Akuma could be. "Alright everyone… settle down." We all peered to the front to see the Third smiling at all of us. "Congratulations on making it this far in the exam. I will leave the explanations to your third exam instructor." He said as he nodded over to a man who was coughing.

"C_ough_ The name is Gekkō Hayate _cough cough_… This final exam is individual fights. You are free to quit if you like, your team is not affected by it." I stared at the man before mentally hitting my head against a wall. I don't think anyone really cared for his words, except the few that decided they didn't want to progress any further. My eye instantly caught silver hair, causing me to turn to see Kabuto heading towards the door. I instantly felt an odd feeling coming from my side. I turned to see Akuma staring at Kabuto with an odd expression. When she noticed I was looking at her, she smiled at me.

"Eh, Kabuto-san, you're leaving?" Damn… leave it to Sakura to make us have to talk to that man. Kabuto stopped walking before turning to face us with a smile upon his face. "I'm just a medic ninja… there is no way I could beat anyone here!" He said as he scratched the back of his head while laughing. "That's a lie-ttebayo…" Akuma stated as she hung closer towards Kabuto. "Eh?" Kabuto dropped his hand as he stared at Akuma. "Tsunade is a medic ninja… she is a fighter-ttebayo." Akuma stated. That was true… Tsunade was a well renowned medical ninja and known as a very powerful fighter.

There was a moment of silence as the two had a stare down. "If you're leaving, you should go before they believe that you want to fight." I stated, getting tired of the staring contest. "Ah, yes! You're right Sasuke-kun… I wish you three luck then." He said with a smile before waving to us as he left the room. "I seriously hate that guy." Sakura stated right off the bat; causing me to nearly fall off my own footing. She was the one who called out to him! What the hell?

Right before I could make a comment about how Sakura called him over in the first place; we were instructed to wait upstairs until it was our turn to fight. Or at least, that was only the case for Sakura and Akuma… seeing as I was immediately brought to the front to fight someone. He was wearing the typical ninja outfit you would see in cartoons on the television and in comic books. It made me want to punch the guy even more for being so… cliché. I guess it was great that I got him then as my opponent.

Even after the instructor signaled us to fight, neither one of us moved. Although, he was in a defensive stance in case I made the first move. Me? I was just standing there while staring at him wondering what the hell was up with Akuma and why the hell was Sakura such a dunce at times. I guess I should be more focused on the battle then, right? I mentally nodded to myself before looking over my opponent. I didn't see anything special about him from looks alone, but judging by the stuff I saw Akuma do… I shouldn't be judging by something like that.

In an instant, the man moved. I quickly pulled out a kunai as I hit away the shuriken that he threw right at me. In an instant, I felt a tinge of pain go through my shoulder, causing me to fall flat on the ground. My mind instantly shot back to the fight with Orochimaru. Was it that small knick that hit my neck that is causing me this sudden pain? But how could something so small cause me this pain? I shook my head as I went to dodge the guy's attack.

Only…. I didn't.

-AN-

So Sagenoyami visited me for Valentine's Day… Sagenoyami would be my boyfriend who has that small problem with reading. Well it just so happens… the first day he was here… he kicked my nose and gave me a nose bleed! What a lovely boyfriend, right? Found out that it possibly left a small cut in my nostril, since at random I would find blood dripping from my nose yet again. So all weekend, ever since that happened, I had to fight with a nose bleed PLUS a cold. Neither is fun, if you ask me. Then when I was going to make up for my delay on YnK and put up Uzumaki Twins early(that was my original plan… obviously didn't happen)… Bear decided that hitting the button that connects everything in my room, was a bright idea since I apparently wasn't giving her enough attention.

Dude… she fell asleep on me and when I went to put her as she slept, she would bite my hand and claw it. Not worth the pain. So I didn't actually notice that the crappy anti-virus had made its way back onto my computer until my cat did that. You see, because when my computer reset the first time for whatever updated… all my documents loaded up again (after I put the password in during the night, just to play music since I can't sleep without my tunes.)

I lost most of the chapters I wrote up since around December 5th (the last saved document on my computer is marked December 4th so that's where I got the date) I'm only lucky that I decided against throwing out the pages from my notebook that I already typed up… or else, there wouldn't be any updates again for a while. Nah… instead I have to sit here and retype a bunch of chapters… recolor Christmas drawings, rewrite Christmas stories…. You know what, as I type out what I have to do…. It makes me realize why I sleep type…

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters, we will do the first Story that should get it's title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Sorry for the delay. I really hate my internet provider. We had already paid for the internet for February… they double charged us, and then turned off our internet and cable. Douche bags, right?

Paying twice a month with 'late fees' makes the price unbearable and causes us problems when we need to fill the house with food again…

†

I growled out in pain as the guy held a firm grip against my chest. I felt as though my counter attack hold was weakening. My strength was leaving me and I didn't understand. My eyes went wide as I gasped out in pain. My opponent had punched me right in my chest, causing my ribs to become sore as hell. I gripped my chest as I rolled over.

"It's over." I heard him say as he slammed his hand right into my head. Realization hit me. He was stealing my chakra! "You… my chakra…" He grunted. "So you finally noticed." He said. "But it's too late." I growled, kicking him hard enough to send him flying off me. I huffed as I stumbled. Each time I went to use chakra, my vision blurred.

"Ah…" I turned around and stared at Akuma. 'Chakra…' I slowly turned back to my opponent. "Tch… who needs chakra in order to beat you." I said as I straightened myself. "Don't underestimate me." He said as he got his hand ready to attack me. "And don't underestimate me." I dodged his attack. I pulled out a kunai from my pouch, as I continued to dodge his attacks. I landed on the wall. I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes in time to dodge the attack. I threw my kunai at him. It hit him right in the back, letting the flames spread out more. He wasn't going to be able to absorb those flames. With the base flames already being set for me, I could advance it with any chakra-less attack I could. I grinned as I remembered how wind would boost Fire. The problem was I wasn't a wind user, I was a fire user. Though, Akuma said that she was water and wind… yet I witnessed her use fire and earth.

I just have to feel then. I took in a deep breath as I cleared my mind. I let go of my breath as I went to attack my opponent. I only found myself to be shocked when I noticed that the deep breath that I did in order to calm myself ended up being just like a wind attack. The flames spread all over my opponent, causing him to scream out. I jumped away, landing several feet from where they landed. He was able to put out the flames causing me to frown.

"Ne! `Suke stop acting like an idiot-ttebayo!" I turned towards Akuma who was holding onto the small Kyuubi as a stuffed teddy bear. When did she even summon him out to begin with? I glanced away from them. I watched Akuma fight before with my sharingan active, yet I couldn't copy her… or so, that was something I was led to believe. It was due to the distance hat we shared that caused me those problems. There were only a few attacks that I was close enough to watch her do.

I closed my eyes as I took soft breaths. Akuma was already used to the nature attributes. I don't know how long it took her to learn these things for herself, but knowing her, she was a fast learner. So, as a prodigy of the Uchiha clan… I should be the same too, right? I nodded as I opened my eyes. Akuma only ever used her hands to attack. She never used breath moves. To her, breath moves must be weaker than the hand moves, which is just like a physical attack.

"I see…" I grinned. Akuma was calling me an idiot for wasting my time on breath attacks, when I should be focusing all of the elements to my hands. I dived for the enemy, causing him to go into a defensive stance. At the last second, I switched my direction and attacked him from behind with my hand covered in flames. I didn't let him have a chance to recoup as I dived for him from the front, this time attacking him with what appeared to be a thunder based attack.

I watched as he had a spasm from the attack. I didn't stop there as I did a round house kick with water based element to it, knowing that it would strengthen the lightning. I watched as he flew up into the air. I used this as a chance to hide in his shadow. I appeared behind him, putting my fingers to his back in order to hide in his shadow. I allowed my hand to be covered with wind. It slowly made its way all over my entire body, giving me the boost I needed in order to put a lot of force into slamming him into the ground with a kick.

I heard a loud snap causing me to flinch. I knew instantly that I broke a few of his ribs, but hey… he practically did the same to me. Revenge is so sweet…

"Winner… Uchiha Sasuke." I fell to the ground, panting. Just as I was about to fall back, I felt something hold me up. Looking up I could see Kakashi standing behind me. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked me as he continued to read his book. "Akuma." I simply stated as I finally caught my breath. "I see… so she was teaching you." I blinked before turning up to Kakashi who was closing his book.

"We are here to look over Uchiha-sama's injuries." A medic Nin said as they walked over to me. I stood up as I faced them. "I'm fine." I said before walking past them. I went up the stairs and flopped right down next to Akuma. She peered up at me as I leaned my head against the railing. She held up Kyuubi to me as she smiled. I gave her a soft smile before lifting my arm to pet Kyuubi on the head. He didn't seem to care, probably because he got to watch the fights.

I blinked as I leaned back and faced Akuma. She must have known that I was pushing myself with the injuries I had. The reason why she held out Kyuubi like that… was to share some chakra with me and let me heal some of my internal injuries. I reached over and ruffled Akuma's hair before leaning back far enough. She instantly smiled as she quickly hopped onto my lap and sat there, still holding Kyuubi as though he was a teddy bear. I wrapped my arms around her as I leaned them on the railings, crossing them like I would over my chest.

They say you can learn a lot from children… but Akuma wasn't really a child, now was she? I guess not… but I sure did learn a lot from her. I knew that if that jutsu never hit Akuma, and she appeared to us as this child now… we would have had maybe a little harder time trying to get through the forest.

Hell, I probably would have gotten fully bit by that perverted snake if it wasn't for this runt. I guess… good things really do come in small packages. Just, I wouldn't really admit that out loud considering what I am known as by the whole village and my classmates.

-AN-

I applied for a job recently… and am praying I get accepted. A friend told me that I could apply for the job she is working at. First friend to actually wave me over telling me it is alright to apply for the same job they are currently working at. Already had 7 people I know tell me bluntly that they didn't want to work with me. I need this job guys so… pray that I get accepted!

Hey guys, a quick heads up. Most of you don't know this but I have a back up account named DaemonDeDevilreader. I favorite stories that I plan to read in the future on that account. That aside, it also does random polls. It isn't story related but I am curious to everyone's opinion about things. I do happen to have myself in my Favorite Authors list so that people have faster access to seeing it.

It's March now… I've been neglecting an Update Calendar since November, and you could blame my internet for that. I want to get back on track with an update Calendar. So I will be drawing on my hand again and making a Calendar for this month. I think I have gotten myself back on track enough to have the calendar be set up for Next week. Caged will be put up March 16th. I chose to put it off longer due to all the catching up I had to do in February that came right into March(Which wasn't my plan.)

A quick heads up. I put a new poll on my profile. It isn't one of those 'which story should I update next?' kind of polls. This time, it is asking everyone if I should draw up my stories, and if so, which story would you want. I already got 2 votes on YnK, which seems to be this year's story of popularity. There is also 2 votes on NUA and 1 on HSF, but only 3 people voted. There are options that state 'none' and 'just stick to writing' so that you do have a full choice. It's a max of 2 votes, so if you want, go ahead and hit up that poll.

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters, we will do the first Story that should get it's title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

I had a phone interview on Tuesday... Got an e-mail a few hours ago telling me they couldn't offer me a position... all the jobs that has declined me in the past 5 years is getting ridiculous...

†

"Bug man is pretty strong…" Akuma mumbled to Kyuubi who let out a grunt. She was watching the battle closely. It was as though she was even predicting what would happen next. She even made a bet with me that Shino would win the fight. If she was right, I apparently owed her ramen… which I call unfair since she knew she would get ramen out of me anyway.

The battle ended with Shino winning. The board ran again, going through names before the names Misumi and Kankuro appeared on the board. I raised my brow as I watched the two enter the field. "Puppet man will win." Akuma said again, making another silent bet with me. I rolled my eyes before watching the battle.

Akuma continued to watch the battle, even though Misumi threatened to break Kankuro's neck. In the end, we found out Kankuro was using his puppet in his place. I quickly covered Akuma's ears as the crushing of Misumi's bones echoed throughout the room. Kyuubi seemed pleased by the noise, while Akuma seemed annoyed that I covered her ears. I moved my hands away as Kankuro was announced as the winner.

The fourth match was called out, gaining both of our attention. Ino versus Sakura… Akuma stayed silent, not calling out who she thought would win, making me raise my brow. I leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Who do you think is going to win?" She looked up at me. "I… I don't know-ttebayo… `Kura and Ino are so much at par…" She stared down at the two girls. "They will either knock each other back or… `Kura…" she trailed off, never finishing what she was saying.

I narrowed my gaze at the little runt, before glancing down at Kyuubi, who was staring at me from the corner of his eye. I was being left out about something related to my own teammate. I wasn't sure if I should feel offended by that or to actually be like 'holy hell, you helped Sakura become a little more useful!' which… is pretty much an estimated guess on the situation. Though that seemed kind of hard to believe. During all the time that Naruto was this little brat, Sakura never really spent any time with her.

So it was practically impossible for Akuma to tell Sakura anything. I glanced down at Akuma who stared at the two girls as they talked with each other. I personally didn't care who won, but obviously those girls wanted me to watch them as they continued to proclaim their love for me and claim me as theirs. They weren't even fighting yet… well they were, but this was just vocal shouting of "Sasuke-kun is mine!" and "No! He is mine!"

I felt Akuma lean forward. "`Suke is mine!" She shouted, causing both girls to falter in their fighting. Both girls looked up to see the fact that Akuma was sticking out her tongue while she sat in my lap, with my arms wrapped around her as she held onto Kyuubi. Ino turned to Sakura and pointed up to Akuma. "Who the heck is that?" She asked while Sakura scratched the back of her head, laughing. "Ah… well… her name is Akuma…"

"Yeah, I know that much… but where is Naruto?" Sakura fell silent; unsure of how to answer that question. "Big brother Naruto went training! I am the replacement-ttebayo!" I raised my brow as I stared down at Akuma. "Big brother? Naruto had a little sister? She even speaks just like he would…" Ino said as she looked over to Sakura. "Ah… yeah… Akuma respects Naruto and wanted to be just like him… so she has the same speaking pattern and everything… Naruto asked Sasuke-kun to take care of her while he was gone…" Sakura said, trailing off.

I glanced over to the Hokage and noticed a small smile on his face as he stared at Akuma. "Ne… why is she here though? I understand that Sasuke-kun needs to watch her… but you needed a 3 cell team in order to do this…" Ino said as she looked over to Sakura. "I assigned Akuma to the team as Naruto's replacement. It was his request before he left." The third said as he waved his hand. "Now begin your fight." Sakura nodded to the third. "Yes Hokage-sama." She said before facing Ino.

"**This is going to be a long battle…"** Kyuubi said in a soft voice so only Akuma and I could hear him. So he really was watching the fights. "Ino is gonna try to switch places with `Kura…." Akuma responded to Kyuubi. He nodded as he stared at the two. "I don't want to see `Kura lose but…" She trailed off again. **"It's her decision to win or lose… just remember kit… they were close friends. Sakura still wishes for them to be friends even if they treat each other as rivals."** Kyuubi mumbled.

Akuma looked up at me. "Who does `Suke think will win-ttebayo?" She asked. I grunted before sighing. "I personally don't care… but just to keep you amused… I will say Sakura." She smiled brightly before turning her head back down to the battle. "I think so too-ttebayo…"She fell silent as she watched the fight with pure interest.

Sakura really was keeping up pretty nicely. She dodged any attack that she could, and countered with her own. She wasn't the same Sakura I knew in the academy, and she certainly wasn't the same Sakura that was in the Forest of Death. The thing that caught my attention was how she kept her gaze on the strands of hair that were on the floor. Why Ino had cut her hair, I will never know… but Sakura seemed to suspect something about the hair. She knew Ino better than anyone else, so there was no complaining about what she was doing. All we could do was sit here and watch.

The battle ended with the girls knocking each other out. It was odd though. Sakura didn't seem like she was exhausted at all, so how did Ino knock her out? I glanced down to see Sakura open her eye slightly as she glanced over to Ino. Ah… she was only pretending. Kakashi went down and got Sakura, while Asuma got Ino. Kakashi propped Sakura up against the wall, bending down to her level. "You had no intentions of winning from the start, did you?" I heard Kakashi ask. Sakura smiled as she kept her eyes closed.

The board went off again, announcing the next battle was between Tenten and Temari. Both girls went to where they were supposed to and stared at each other. "Oh no…" I heard Akuma say as she stared at the two. "Tenten has no chance-ttebayo…." I raised my brow as I leaned forward. "How do you know that?" Akuma pointed to the fan that Temari was carrying. "She is a wind user-ttebayo… it would be easy to take down someone who only fights with weapons… she could easily send all those weapons right back at Tenten-ttebayo…."

Akuma called it. The battle didn't last long at all between the two. Tenten had used a scroll full of weapons to attack Temari, who just used her fan to send them all right back at her. To our surprise, though, the green spandex boy had jumped down in anger due to how Temari treated Tenten.

-AN-

Tired... don't have NUA stuff with me... YnK happened to be in my doc manager... NUA was not. Rage...

**I have a poll up; please leave a vote.**

So I should give a heads up… If I actually get this job, I will have to try and work updating stories in between work shifts. Don't worry guys… I normally somehow mess up my chances for a job, so it is highly unlikely that I will get this job. I fixed up my schedule and set up days to type up a certain amount of chapters to each story… I almost have them all back to where they were before my computer wiped them.

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters; we will do the first Story that should get its title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

"Daemon! Y u so late!" Ah yeah… I was supposed to put Uzumaki Twins and this up on Tuesday… and then I got sick. Fun times, right? Only not. I'm still sick; suffering a fever that just won't go away no matter what I try. I have a splitting headache everyday that dulls down for a short time after I take aspirin.

So it's what? Friday? Saturday? I don't even know… I'm still half asleep even now as I go to do this haha. Anyway… putting up UT, NUA, YnK, HSF, NHS uh… what else… oh wait no, that's it. Not sure when I will update Caged or HoM yet… but they will get a day of the week to be updated. I'm just too tired to review their next chapter to be put up right now… so yeah…

†

The next match appeared on the screen. Nara Shikamaru versus Tsuchi Kin. This was something that would probably prove entertaining to us considering Shikamaru was always saying how things were troublesome. I leaned over to Akuma. "Alright, who do you think will win this round then?" I asked. She stared between the two. "Shikamaru… he is from the Nara clan… he should be really smart and have good strategies…" She said before looking up at me. "That and the girl is weak-ttebayo." I let out a soft laugh from her comment before nodding.

The battle didn't drag out long. Shikamaru used the shadow from the strings in order to trap Kin in his shadow imitation technique. When they threw projectiles at each other, Shikamaru still had the shadow imitation on Kin. When they dodged, Shikamaru did it successfully while Kin hit her head on the wall, knocking her out. In the end, her precautions became her downfall. Shikamaru didn't seem fazed over his win, but accepted it as he came back up the stairs.

The board went through its selection again. I frowned when I saw the chosen names. Uzumaki Akuma versus Inuzuka Kiba. Akuma stayed silent before getting up. She slipped through the railing, entering the fighting spot. Kyuubi jumped down, curling himself around Akuma's legs. Kiba seemed too excited over the fact that he got to fight the 'little kid'. He said 'this is going to be easy' as he went down the stairs. Sakura immediately joined me as we stared down, waiting for the battle.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Sakura asked me as she kept her eyes on Akuma. "She has Kurama by her side." Sakura glanced over to me. "Kurama?" I nodded towards the fox that was around Akuma's legs. "So that is the name of her pet fox?" I nodded. I wasn't sure if I should have said Kyuubi instead, but knowing the other teachers here, they would have flipped a table or something. Kakashi walked up to my other side, as he leaned against the railing with his book in hand. "I wouldn't worry if I was you…" he simply stated. I raised my brow before remembering how Akuma had completely sealed an enemy before without any hesitation.

I turned to Sakura, who said at the same time I did. "She will be fine."

"Ne… is that puppy allowed-ttebayo?" Akuma asked the examiner as she pointed to Akamaru, who was perched on Kiba's head. The examiner nodded. "Yes, he is considered a ninja tool." Akuma smiled over to Kiba. "Okay then! Because I feel bad for you, you can use puppy-ttebayo!" I watched as Kiba's eye twitched. "Like you have room to talk, you little brat! What is with that little rat behind you?" Akuma looked around her. "I don't see a rat-ttebayo…" she looked back over to Kiba. "Does dog man have bad sight?" Kiba growled as he glared at Akuma. "That thing wrapped around your legs, you idiot!" He shouted.

"Oh! Kurama! He is a fox… he likes to watch-ttebayo." Kiba stared at Kyuubi before looking at Akuma. "Then why did he come down with you?" Kiba asked. **"Because I have a will of my own?"** Kiba looked at the fox in shock. This caused several people to become amused, while others were curious about the fox itself. "Does the fox count as a ninja tool?" Kiba asked the examiner. He glanced over to Kyuubi, as if having a feeling that this was the fox that was sealed in Akuma, meaning that it was a part of her, not a ninja fox or something of that sort. He turned to the Hokage who simply nodded.

"The fox is allowed." The examiner said as he nodded over to Akuma. She turned to Kurama, smiling. "Did you hear? You can fight-ttebayo!" She said, all too excited. Kyuubi grunted before sitting down next to Akuma. "Well then, if you are ready… begin." The examiner said as he moved back. Kiba took the first move, not giving Akuma the chance to even defend herself. The room small area that Akuma was at was filled with smoke, as Kiba had tossed down a smoke ball before diving in to attack Akuma. The instant the smoke cleared, all we could see was Akuma laying on the floor.

Kiba smirked. "That was too easy." His eyes grew wide when the Akuma on the floor disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He looked all around the room, trying to find either Kyuubi or Akuma. I happened to glance up and noticed Kyuubi forming a small fireball before him while Akuma formed what seemed to be like a ball of wind in her hand. Kiba looked up just in time to see Kyuubi fire off his fireball. He dodged the attack… or so he thought. In an instant, Kyuubi caught the fireball and sent it right into Kiba's back. Kiba cried out in pain. His eyes grew wide as Akuma dived down from the ceiling with the orb of wind in her hand. Akamaru jumped up, pushing Kiba out of the way.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, before using his tail to allow Akuma to use it as a jumping board, as she dived over to Kiba once again. Kiba went to counter attack but only attacked thin air. He grunted as he felt something hit his back, sending him flying into the ground, causing it to crack. Akuma landed next to Kyuubi, who only watched as Kiba struggled to get up. I blinked as I narrowed my gaze on Kiba's back. There was some form of a seal on his back, or so that's what it appeared to be to me.

"That…" I heard Kakashi say, as he stared at the same thing I was. I gave him a look, in which he looked over to me and lifted his finger to where his mouth would be.

"I guess I underestimated you just a little…" Kiba said, as he stood up. He pulled out what appeared to be a solider pill. He plopped it into his mouth then tossed one over to Akamaru. In an instant, Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba. Akuma didn't seem fazed by this, which caused Kiba to be irritated.

"Naruto was an idiot. Why would you ever look up to someone like that?" Kiba shouted over to Akuma. Her brow twitched. If only the idiot knew that he was actually talking to Naruto. "He failed at everything in the academy! You are a fool to find someone like him to be a 'good' role model." Kiba shouted again. I could see that Akuma didn't like anything that Kiba was saying. Akuma didn't lose any of her memories as being Naruto… right?

So, Akuma probably feels offended by these remarks, even though she isn't Naruto right now, but some unknown ninja named Akuma. Hell I wonder if she was even the Akuma that Tsunade was talking about…. Though Akuma did talk about Tsunade all the time. My eyes grew wide from realization.

It would be impossible for anyone to beat Akuma. She was trained by Sannin at a young age, is the container of the Kyuubi, and has moves that don't require chakra at all. She would never get exhausted!

"I suddenly feel bad for Kiba…" I whispered.

-AN-

So… I got Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3… I beat it… and got all 50 achievements… I feel as though I have no life… I never finished the other Naruto games (meaning their achievements, finished the game itself) because of the silly online achievements… Bijuu Naruto… yes… forevers please!

I think I'm overly addicted to foxes… considering the only reason I ever kept track of this anime originally… was because I heard about there being a fox… I only watched and read parts about Naruto going demonic… until Shippuden. I liked that they teach you the history and truth of what happened… I like stuff like that. I have always been a history geek… Anyway! Yeah actually, I have nothing to say… Love you guys.

**I have a poll up; please leave a vote.**

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters; we will do the first Story that should get its title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


End file.
